


Heda's Heart

by Kynance93



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa end game, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implication of rape/ not discribed, Jealous Lexa, Lexa has a sister, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Raven and octavia are besties, Sassy Raven Reyes, Slow Burn, clarke has a jaguar cub, momma anya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 83,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kynance93/pseuds/Kynance93
Summary: After Lexa's betrayal. Clarke defeats the Mountain Men and saves her people, but the victory came with a heavy price. Unable to live with the guilt and the constant reminder of what she had done, Clarke leaves Skaikru behind and takes on a new identity under the name Red.  Lexa hears word of Clarke's disappearance and sets of with her younger sister and childhood friend to find the girl she left behind, only to leave herself unaware of the army that marches east towards Polis.Clexa endgame





	1. Every Betrayal Begins With Trust

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fic so Please don't be to harsh! My grammar probably is not the best but I do try. Bits and pieces are based on the TV show plot but I have changed quite a bit, just because why not? 
> 
>  
> 
> ( If you want it based fully on the TV show, don't read. I personally like Lexa living and I like to add my own guys in the story!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

*Clarke*

Clarke flushed the two headed deer from the trees,It sprinted away kicking up dirt on the forest floor. She was not far behind, in a quick pursuit of the large knew it wouldn't get away, the deer maybe fast but it would never be fast enough to out ride a horse.  
Taking strong yet elegant strides the deer ran for its life, running the only way it could into a clear opening in the woods.  
In her mind she wasn't chasing the deer she was running. Trying to keep herself sane yet the feeling of guilt gnawed at her within, consuming everything.  
No one could understand what its like. Not only had she killed Anya warriors she had now committed genocide.

Men , Women and children all gone. If lexa hadn't betrayed her it could have all been avoided and the good people of the mountain could have lived.  
After mount weather the skaikru had returned to the people she saved, the people she killed for where now safe.  
Leaving was the best decisions for Clarke, she was in no fit state to lead her people and she needed an escape from everyone after Lexa had broken her heart and left her and the sky people to die.

She loved Lexa and she left her..

Before Clarke left she said goodbye to Bellamy , the person she used to dislike who was now her partner in leadership and had stayed loyal to her. After that they parted ways at the front gate of the Arkadia. She hadn't look back since.  
Still riding Clarke pulled out her bow and knocked the arrow taking aim at the deer.A month ago she would have used her gun. Not now after many tries ad lots of errors she had learned to hunt with a bow. She always was good with a gun so why would another projectile weapon be any different.

She released the arrow and it flew into the back of the deer piercing deep into its flesh causing it to shriek and tumble to the ground from the impact.  
"good girl " she said patting the horses neck then jumped down to finish her kill. As she moved towards the deer Clarke didn't notice the movement in the trees.  
The hunter was now the prey.

"Yu gonplei ste odon"(your fight is over) whispered Clarke as she slit the deer's throat. It's life blood pooled into the grass, soaking into the ground staining the earth red. Clarke started to tie the deer up with rope ready to move it to take to trade When her horse became frantic, snorting and kicking the ground before it bolted back the way they came.  
Something wasn't right. She scanned the area seeing nothing it was quiet, to hair on the back of her neck stood on end, her breathing became deep. That's when she saw it. In her peripheral vision she could see a huge black mass creeping towards her.

"Fuck,fuck,Fuck" she said quickly sounding just like raven. she squeezed her dagger as she tried to think of a way to escape yet she saw none. If she ran she would most definitely be dead and that wasn't an option.

She had to stand and fight.

Turning to the side slowly to face the beast she went to draw her sword. There was no sword there, she left it on the ground out of reach.  
Before she could even contemplate what to do the jaguar launched itself at her. Its huge muscles propelled the big cat from the ground through the air directly at Clarke. She held her dagger tightly to her chest waiting for the incoming impact.

 

...

 

~Lexa~

 

"Heda" the messenger bowed in respect of the commander.

"Speak, tell me what news from Indra"

"Heda... The skai kru left their camp outside the mountain after they defeated it. The have returned to the arkadia." said the messenger not meeting the commanders gaze. his dark hair shielding his eyes from the commanders stare.  
Lexa sat on her throne twirling her dagger into the wood of the arm. She was irritated she hadn't had information from indra for days and the lack of it put her on edge. Yes the war with the mountain was over but the was she had in her heart wasn't.

"What of the skai prisa, how is she, how is Clarke?" 

"She left heda." the young man was didn't want to be here yet he couldn't go against indra. She warned him that the commander would react badly and if he died he would die in didn't want to die.

"What do you mean she left, where is she, is she safe?!" lexa demanded as she moved off the throne storming towards the young man, Her red cape flowing behind her like a sea of blood.

"She left alone once they reached arkadia,leaving Without supplies and only her gun at her side, indra sent two men after her to keep her safe but they have been found dead heda." he winced as she grabbed him by the throat dragging him off the ground.

"How did they die?!" she snarled in his face. Her delicate fingers releasing his wind pipe slightly to enable him to speak.

"Azgeda, heda beja, beja!"(Ice nation commander , please ,please!) she released him letting him drop to the floor.

"Shof op en bants.. NAU!"(Shut up/be quiet, leave now!) she roared. He didn't need to be told twice, no one wanted to feel the wrath of heda. He ran towards the door and out the exit as anya entered the throne room. Lexa slumped back into her throne holding her head in her hands.

Anya approached, Her face still a emotionless mask as always until she came to lexa. She crouched down in front of her girl and rested her hands on lexa's arms.

"I already know nomon.." Dropping her hands into her mothers. She felt small again, weak and defeated.

" Wanheda." anya said as lexa's head snapped up to meen her mentors eyes.

"Wanheda? what do you mean nomon?"

"Clarke IS wanheda. Talk of her power has spread across the land. Everyone want to kill the commander of death and gain her power" Anya said as she stood looking down at lexa. Anya didnt hate clarke, she admired her ever since she saved her from the mountain even more so when she pushed her out of the way of the bullet that could have taken her life in a way she owed clarke, even though she would never admit it.

"I need to find her, if nia gets her first.." lexa stopped mid sentence. she couldnt finish it. When she lost costia it broke her. The thought of losing clarke, losing her to that ice bitch made her feel ill.

"Sha We need to find her, if nia gets her the people will back her. We both know that woud be the end of you and the coalition. Send me lexa, you know i will bring her back." she placed her hand on her former seconds shoulder in comfort.

"No"

"No? what do you mean no Lex" anya frowned at being rejected.

"Your not going, i am. i have put you in danger enough. we are in a time of peace and im sure your able to guide our people in my stead. after all you trained me."

"Lexa you cant.." before she could finish lexa stopped her.

"Skai prisa gonple nou ste odon .. osir will gonplei teina." (Sky princesses fight is not over.. We will fight together.) Lexa rested her head against Anya's. Anya knew it would play out this way even before she walked into the throse knew her second and her love for Clarke.

"stei yuj, mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim leksa"(Stay strong ,may we meet again lexa) anya said looking into heda's bright green eyes that held back lexa's tears.

"Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim nomon"(may we meet again mother) said the brunette as she walked past her general.

She's going to find clarke and bring her home.


	2. An Unexpected Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven is awesome as usual and clarke makes a new friend!

-Arkadia-

It had been a month since Clarke's disappearance , half of the Arkadia thinking she was dead and the other still searching for her. No one had found anything, no sign of Clarke and not even a body. it was like she vanished.

"Hey wrench monkey , can you pass me that posidrive mines blunt" said wick pointing to ravens right as he examines his screwdriver. Raven launched it across the desk in a spinning spiral of metal yet he caught it with ease. shooting raven a wink

"If only your reactions where that fast outside this room" She said with a smirk then leaned over the table to grab more parts for her radio. she winced at the movement interfered with her leg. Wick didn't comment and he had learnt to do, raven respected him for that. she didn't want to seem weak. Abby said there was nothing more she could do without the technology and she will lose all use of her leg eventually. The past is the past and she knew nothing could be changed but at least she has her work which makes her feel useful.

She awaited a visit from bellamy, like every three days like clockwork he would show up. Tell them that there is no new news about Clarke then leave again after receiving some verbal abuse. There was a tap in the door way and he invited himself in.

"Raven, wick" said bellamy

"Hey bellamy, any news" said wick who didn't look up from the radio he was making. his desk covered in bits and pieces that no one would even know what they where for.

"Nothing yet, were still trying though. Abby wanted to know how many radio's you have so far." he said to wick , trying to avoid looking at raven.

"Raven how many we got?" the engineer asked stopping what he's doing to look at her. She was being unusually calm and it was making him edgy.

"Wickster, tell the waste of space in the room that we have four so far." she said still not showing interest in bellamy. Wick sighed, he knew what was coming, it had been to long since she vented and now it seems he's stuck in the middle, once again.

"She says there's four so far" wick says turning to Bellamy. He had to be on ravens side or she would fry him alive.

"I'm not an idiot wick I can hear her" he said staring at raven. It was like he wanted an argument and she sure as hell would give him one.

"Oh not an idiot.. you, not an idiot?" she said slowly emphasising on the word idiot. "Letting Clarke leave ALONE isn't being an idiot. Letting her go with only a gun and nothing else isn't being an idiot. no no no, you know what that is Bellamy?" she growled at him making him wince with her words. It hurt him and she knew it, it was to punish him. if he could go back he wouldn't let her go.

"Its being a stupid fucking moron Bellamy, everyone is entitled to be stupid but you have fucking abused that shit. She could be dead and it would be your fault!" she bellowed slamming her fist on the table , scattering parts all over the floor.

"Raven if you was there you would have seen it from my point of view. its hard to say what you would have done" he said as he backed up the door. Wick sat there in silence watching the argument between both of them , adamant not to be involved.

"Id love to see things from your point of view bell but i cant seem to get my head that far up my fucking ass"

"Fuck you raven!"

"Nah I'm good , your baby sister already did and she lasted more that two minutes" she said then shooting her signature raven wink directly at bellamy.

Wicks eyebrows shot up to his hairline. was she being serious?  
Bellamy didn't reply to that , he left the room slamming the door. His little sister was a touchy subject.

"Umm.." wick lost words to say which was a first.

"Please don't try and speak your mind wick ,it would render you speechless and that would be no fun"

Neither of them decided to go there, the best thing now was to leave the Bellamy issue behind and get the radio's a radio they stood more of a chance saving Clarke.

"Lets get back to work then grease monkey"

* * *

*Clarke*

previously

_Before she could even contemplate what to do the jaguar launched itself at her. Its huge muscles propelled the big cat from the ground through the air directly at Clarke. She held her dagger tightly to her chest waiting for the incoming impact._

Yellow eyes is all she sees. Two big yellow eyes that drilled into her with determination right before a huge weight slammed into Clarke crashing her and the cat into the ground. It pinned her by the shoulders with its claws as it dug deep into her flesh to get a good grip. Screams erupted from both her and the animal,Clarke's dagger dug deep into its chest as the power from the impact help lodge it into the beast.  
The screams of the beast filled the air as she twisted the dagger burying it further in the big cat. It thrashed around in pain and shrieked as its blood spilled over Clarke and the ground.

There was only the noise of Clarke's frantic breathing. She was alive. Still alive.

"One,two,three !" and she finally got the cat to move. It took her a few tries to push the beast off of her body , its dead weight was hard to push off her. She crawled over and  pulled the dagger from its chest and wiped it on the black fur and sheathed it.

The sun was high in the sky , bright light piercing through the gaps in the still had time to find somewhere safe to spend the night. It would just be more harder without a horse but she could make do again. After regaining some strength she decided to man up and check her wounds.

She groaned as she peeled back the furs on her shoulder. The claw marks where deep making four perfect puncture holes in her flesh that oozed blood. She had to stop the bleeding soon and try prevent infection.  
She was alone, she had no time to get sick, she couldn't survive alone if she became ill. She stared at the wound and decided the best action for now would be to pack the wounds until she had a safe place to seal them.  
Clarke made a brief effort to stop the bleeding on her shoulders then retrieved her sword off the ground.  
  
Never would she leave her weapon again, she may not be able to fight with it but it would be better than a dagger.

It wasn't all bad, at least she had two kills, she would be fed for a while and would have enough to trade. Having to choose what to take clarke decided In the end to  skin the big cat and use its pelt for clothing and take meat from the deer, just enough for her to carry.  
  
It would be a messy job skinning such a big animal but the pelt was worth it.  
  
As she skinned the cat  she had a chance to admire the beauty of the fur. It was smoother to the touch than she thought it would have been as she ran her fingers over the thick glossy fur. The pelt was as black as night, with a inky blue tint to the fur making it shimmer in the light. She decided she would take it to Niylah as she would be able to prepare it up for her to be used as clothing. The trader already owed her payment from her last hunt so she didn't need anything to trade today.

As she finished up with her kills and strapped her items to her pack she set off north in hopes of making it to Nylah's before dark.

The forest was beautiful just like it looked in the old films she watched on the ark. The trees where huge compared to how she has first thought they would be. The ground itself was colourful like a painting. Blossoming flowers scattered on the ground. Her senses were filled with the sweet fragrance of the flowers and the sharp aroma of would be the perfect place to draw it made her fingers she could find some paper at a trading station somewhere in the future. She would choose earth over the ark any day, the earth was better to live on than to watch from space. Cold , dark and cramped was the Arkadia and in a way she was glad she was sent to earth yet she wished it had been under different circumstances.

And once again like always her thought's went to girl with the green eyes, the woman she loves and still does, the one who betrayed her and shattered her heart .Just to save her 's thoughts were interrupted by tiny shrieks coming from a nearby cave. She quickly drew her sword being careful not to irritate her wounds and stepped silently towards the caves entrance , ignoring the possible dangers she entered the front of the cave.  
  
Only  to be greeted my a hungry mewing cub.  
  
It  sat quietly watching her with its big amber eyes. Clarke sighed, once again she had ruined someone's life. Yet she knew she had no choice to do what she did. Even though it made it no better. She sheathed her sword as there was nothing else nearby and approached the cub.  
Clarke crouched to the floor and held her hand out to the small cub praying it wouldn't bite her. Yet to her surprise she looked to find the cub happily sliding its body under her hand to be petted, purring from the contact.

"I'm sorry , if I could have avoided killing your mother i would have. I had no choice she would have probably eaten me." She said as she petted its head. The cub looked at her with inquisitive eyes.

"You probably don't get a word of what I'm saying because your a cat, but i really am sorry" Clarke said as she stood and left the entrance of cave walking back to the path leaving the cub behind.

So she thought.

She only got a few yards when she noticed the cub padding along side her looking up at her with big eyes. "You really want to come with me?" she asked the cub who purred rubbing its body against her knee.

"You know what , I'm starting to think you understand me. That would make me crazy you know. I must be crazy. I'm in the woods alone talking to a cat"  
Understanding amber eyes looked at her as she picked the cub up into her arms.

"If you best get going little lady, i wonder what niylah will think of you." she said as she held her close " Don't worry il keep you safe." she smiled at the little bundle in her arms

" My names is Clarke by the way just so you know." she said as she petted the bundle of fur. " We need to give you a name." 

Clarke looked at the cat , taking in her dark fur and decided her name

"I'm gonna call you Nyx , it means shadow or darkness." clarke said to the newly named cat. 

Nyx  purred accepting her new name and her new companion.


	3. One Bad Memory And The Tears Come Falling Down

*Clarke*

Just like clockwork Clarke waited in the nearby trees that overlooked the traders, waiting for Niylah's father to leave before going in. Her father would leave to help re build at  tondc for around a week then return to Niylah. It had become a new routine for Clarke , she chose Niylah's trader as she asked no questions. She didn't pester her for a name after she refused, she just called her red due to her dyed was an odd sort of friendship but it worked.

She dyed her hair to change her appearance, her blonde hair would be too much of a risk as blonde grounders where rare. She had to avoid being seen , avoiding the risk of  having reports of her whereabouts being given out. Anyone could find her and from what she had heard so far there was a bounty on her head.  
  
She had destroyed the grounders worst enemy yet they still want to kill her.  
  
Clarke's disguise was believable, she looked 'grounder' enough, she had the whole dirty feral look going on. If anyone would ask she would just say she's from trikru and leave it at that, yet she had been lucky enough not to have found herself in that situation as she avoided other hunters.

If her mother could see her now the thought, she would probably have a heart attack.

"Not long now Nyx, he will leave soon."

Clarke sat on the ground with her back to a large tree. Nyx sat close to her leg waiting patiently as Clark pulled the venison from her pack and unsheathed her dagger. She cut off pieces of the meat, big enough for the small cat to eat with ease and fed it to the cub who ate it quickly.

"Looks like you was hungry huh" she whispered rubbing behind the cats ears. Clarke was still unsure what cat she actually was, maybe a jaguar or a panther she couldn't tell as they all looked the same to her in pictures on the ark. None of the cats she had seen in pictures had an inky black tint to it like nyx did.  
  
Clarke sighed deeply and started too unbuckle her leather jacket, deciding she was pretty safe and well hidden she should checked on her wounds. She finished undoing the straps and slid it off carefully. She clenched her jaw in pain as she pushed her shirt aside gently to reveal the wound, what  she saw didn't look good, The claw marks where deep and still oozing a pale liquid. In an attempt to check if further she  tried to pull out the wad of fabric she packed the wound with.

"Aghhh shit." she cried out as bit into her hand to muffle the noise.  
  
Blood had started to dry in the wound and glued the fabric in her shoulder. " your nomon did a number on me nyx" she said as she examined the wound. She would have to get this fixed as soon as she could, she felt weaker as it is already and she couldn't afford to be in this state. She put her arms back in the sleeves of her jacket and pulled it on carefully to avoid angering the wound. She buckled it up to keep the cold out.

"Lets hope we can get some healing salve huh?" clarke said to the tired cat. She rested her back on the tree and rested until the trader had left.

Once Niylah's father had long gone and Clark made her way from her hiding place to the trader with nyx in her arms. She had to carry nyx in  so niylah didn't try and kill the cat, but to be fair she was sweet and probably didn't have it in her to kill anything at all grounder or no grounder.  
Clarke made her way in and closed the door behind her gently. The heat of the room was welcoming difference from the cold outside.

She found niylah behind the counter stuffing furs into a old wooden still hadn't noticed Clarke's presence.

"Hey Niylah" Clark said weakly as she forced her body towards the counter.  She unloaded the pelt she wanted treating as she balanced nyx in one arm. "Would you be able to fix this up for me? i can pick it up in a few days." clarke said as she pushed the item forward. "I want to use it as a cape or jacket for winter , also do you have salve?"

Niylah missed everything Clarke said, the grounder was fully focused on the cub held in Clarke's arms.  
  
"Why is there a cat in here, and why are you holding it like a goufa?"(child) she asked eyes darting from Clarke to the cub in her arms.

"Oh this is nyx, She's with me now. Her mother attacked me..."Clarke points to the pelt. And winced slightly without the other girl noticing" We fought, i won and i came this way and found her in a cave. I couldn't leave her there." Clarke tried to keep the convocation brief, she wanted to trade and leave.

"Shiedgeda bis (shadow beasts) are vicious they are blood thirsty killers. They are untameable." she said as she studied nyx who stuffed her face in Clark's arm and purred. Niylah  raised her eyebrows.

"The shiedgeda fyucha (shadow cub) is different, it's like she is bonded to you.." she said as she took the pelt and moved it under the counter."Zodon (fate)must have big plans for you gada chon trakona Shiedgeda bis "(Girl who trains beasts)

Clarke wasn't registering anything the trader said. Her body felt heavy and her vision blurred. She knew what was going to happen but the words wouldn't leave her mouth.  Exhaustion and blood loss had finally caught up with her and nyx leaped out of her arms as she swayed.  
  
The last sound she could here was her own heart beat drumming in her ears before she blacked out.

 

...

 

Like every time since mount weather she was plagued with the same nightmare.Atom begging her to kill him ,the metallic smell of blood that filled the air as she slid the makeshift knife in his neck.

The scenes never lasted long until they switched to the next.

_"Thank you princess"_ fin whispered as she pushed the small blade into his heart. Blood coating her hands. Both kills where out of mercy but both haunted her dreams

 

Clarke could see ton dc all the faces she wont forget. The screams of fear and pain. Body parts littered over the ground  from people she was suppose to protect.

People who she sacrificed.

Lexas voice rang loud in her head _"victory stands on the back of sacrifice"_

"S..So sor..ry" she whimpered drifting in and out of pain of her heart overtook the pain in her body.

Then she saw the sniper ,Whitman who she shot out of anger.Lexa was right when she said it wouldn't help, it didn't feel better after.

Like always the dream prevented her from running away, forcing her to watch. She was helpless and useless all she could do was see it all happen over and over again.

Again She heard lexa's last words to her that played like a mantra.

 

_"I do care Clarke but i made this choice with my head and not my heart. The duty to protect my people comes first._  
  
_I'm sorry Clarke the deal is done,_  
  
_May we meet again"_

 

Every time she begged lexa to stay, and every time she still leaves her. __  
  
"Le..xa pplease don't leave me" clarke cried. She felt a reassuring touch that calmed her slightly but the dreams didn't stop. They only got worse.

Memories of mount weather disturbed her the most. The trigger she pulled to kill Dante Wallace. Clarke knew what was next, it sickened her to her very core, she tried to run away but her body wouldn't comply.

"No no no !" Clark cried out drifting back in and out of consciousness

She saw the lever in the room and her body unwillingly pulled it despite her trying to run.

The room filled with screams , cries of innocent men , women and children who died a slow and painful death from radiation. All because of a small minority wouldn't agree to her terms to free her people.  
  
Maybe if Lexa hadn't betrayed her they would have stood a chance, they could have all had peace.

She loved Lexa. She hated heda

 


	4. Ai Hod Yu In Strisis

~Lexa~

It had been days since lexa had left polis to find Clarke and still there was no sign of her, no trail. Nothing. Lexa was glad she decided to agree to take guards, it made keeping watch far more easier making sleep easier and she couldn't complain about having company.   
Before she left Anya demanded she had to take guards with her and kicked up a storm about her safety. In a way she couldn't blame her, they had bad experiences in the past and Anya only wanted to keep their small family safe.  
In the end Anya won, as she normally did.

Not many people knew lexa had a family and how close they where to the commander. All had there jobs and played them properly, if they did notice any closeness most assumed it was because lexa was Anya's second before being commander. Not many people knew that Anya had taken Lexa in as her own before making Lexa her second. Anya was only sixteen herself when she found lexa as a baby, taking her in as her own. She named her Alexandria and raised her as she would her own child,It was only a few year later when Thesda was born and lexa had a baby sister who she adored.

"Hyatt , Thesda. We will make camp here." Lexa motioned towards a small clearing not to far ahead. It would do for the night.

"yes Heda" they said in union

Hyatt who stood tall at 6"5 and looked the definition of intimidating. He was extremely muscular to the point where he looked less human and more like a pauna. His face was almost identical to his brother gustus yet he had a more youthful appearance and a more calm and open minded temperament. He made a promise to his brother that he would protect lexa after his death. He was one of her best guards but his sense of humour was terrible.

Thesda didn't boast of her skills, she didn't have to. Ever since escaping from the Azgeda she had become more ruthless. If she was a night blood and in lexa's conclave she might have won, even against Luna.  She stood at 5"6, shorter then lexa but not too far off. She had more curves and had the same eyes as Anya ,She also had high cheek bones like her mother and the same smile. Her face was soft looking much like lexa's even though they didn't share only blemish she had on her face was a thick scar that started from above her eyebrow and ended below her jaw. Even so she was still stunning.

"I have a joke for you Thesda" Hyatt said with a smug look. Lexa sighed and Thesda rested her hand on her forehead waiting for the incoming disaster.

"Go on , enlighten us with your humour" she grumbled as she picked up a stick and stoked the fire. His face lit up and he cleared his voice.

"A mushroom walks into a tavern and orders a mead. The barkeeper tells him to get out. The mushroom says, Why? I'm a fun-guy.." he shuffled his eyebrows looking at both girls in turn.

"Yo vout in blaik ste leyos?"( You think that is funny?)groaned Thesda who turned to lexa for back up.

"Ai beda eno em gonplei.." (should i end his fight..)stated lexa in a cool manner as she spun her knife. Hyatt's face paled as he shuffled where he sat.

"Ai'm moba heda. beja wingod op ai" (Im sorry commander please forgive me) He pleaded looking towards Thesda for back up. She just found the exchange hilarious and continued to laughed at him.  
Lexa simply nodded her head and proceeded to sharpen her blade. The corner of her mouth tugged into a small smile.

"Your such a branwada, go get us some more fire wood. Unless you want Heda to be cold" she said as she poured herself and lexa a cider. He huffed before getting up and leaving their camp asking no more questions. women intimidated him and he would never get on the bad side of those two.

"He is so annoying yet you can't help but like him" Lexa stated as she passed the sharpening stone to Thesda trading it for the mug. She lifted it to her lips and drank deeply the sweet flavour of the apples made a huge difference to water.

"I agree. he is as they say a gentle giant" She pulled her blades off her back and began to sharpen them. Lexa sat and watched the rhythm of the stone against the blade. The scraping noise filling the camp filling the void.

"We will find Clarke, I feel your worry lex" Thesda rested her sword on her knees to grab the mug of cider taking small sips savouring the flavour.

"I hope we do. I wouldn't know what I would do if anything has happened to her. It would be my fault." she looked at the floor closing her eyes.

"You had no choice lexa, if you didn't take the deal and the others in the coalition would go against you and the coalition would break. Then Clarke and her people would be dead"

"I do not like this bounty on her head, it has complicated matters further." lexa replied as she watched the sun start to set.

"I agree sister"

After a few moments lexa broke the silence again. "I wish you would have stayed at polis strisis , Im not sure why nomon let you go with the Azgeda sneaking around trikru territory." lexa said leaning over, tucking a strand of hair out of thesda's face. She turned to look at lexa.

" I'm fine lexa , I have fought many Azgeda  before " she stretched her legs out over her furs "Apart from you and mother I am the best warrior you have so Why shouldn't i be here to protect my heda?" she said looking lexa in the eye.

"I do not understand why nomon let you leave, I think it is to soon." she said frowning still nursing the mug of cider.

"Its been two years lexa. I escaped the ice nation, I'm here and im ok. Your thinking like a sister not like heda"

" I agree that you are one of the best warriors in polis but how did you get nomon to let you leave? " said lexa deep in thought. "Im surprised she let you come with me" Thesda shuffled uncomfortably avoiding all eye contact causing lexa to glare at her sister.

"Thesda.." lexa said sternly watching her sister, she knew when she was hiding something and under her stare it didn't take long for her to cave under pressure.

"Fine! nomon.. sortofdoesntknowimhere..."

"WHAT!?" lexa snarled. jumping up to stand in front of her sister towering over her. Thesda seemed surprised that she even made out the words she had previously spoken.

Thesda gulped "Calm down Lex, she will be fine. She never told me I couldn't leave, she just assumed I wouldn't " she said avoiding eye contact.

"Nomon does not know that you are here?"

"No, She was busy in a meeting with Titus so i left her a note and -" she squeaked as lexa dragged her up off the floor by her jacket.

"Yu laik ste a goufa en yu beda nou disobey yu nomon!" ( You are still a child and you should not disobey our mother!) Lexa growled as she gripped her jacket tighter. Shoving her in a nearby tree.

"So yu gafin ai kom balaik yu honon nau?!"(So you want me to be your prisoner now?!) she yelled at lexa who had her confined to the tree.

"You don't know what it was like lexa!" She screamed trying to escape the commander, but lexa stood her ground keeping her pinned to the tree. "You didn't see you wasn't there!" Green eyes locked with amber that watered with mixed emotions.  
  
"You wasn't there..." thesda cried. lexa's eyes widened and released her hold letting the girl slump down at the base of the tree.  
She was right. In those two years she wasn't there. Nia had Costa's head delivered to her bed side along with the head that was suppose to have been Thesda. The face was beaten badly beyond recognition yet the tattoo as the base of the skull was the same. She had no reason to doubt after all costia was identifiable.

"You d..don't know what it w..was like ..." she sobbed hugging her she struggled to breath. Lexa dropped down beside her, prising her arms from her knees and pulled her onto her lap.

"Shhh its ok .. its ok strisis. (little sister)You are not nor will you ever be my prisoner." lexa whispered into her hair.

"It was so bad lex it w..as so so bad.." she sobbed into lexa's jacket.

"I know Thes I know." she said gently. Swaying her in her arms as much as she could. "You hold a piece of my heart little sister, if I lost you I do not know what I would do." lexa said grimacing  at the thought.  
  
"Rest now, I will watch over you" she said as she rested her head on thesda's. Knowing her sister waited for her all that time made her stomach churn.

"Ai hod yu in strisis" (I love you little sister) she said quietly so only they could hear. Lexa continued to rub circles on her back regulating her breathing like her and her nomon used to when she was small. Her sobs died down and she fell asleep in the safety of lexa's arms clutching the commanders jacket.

She was right, lexa had no idea what it was like. It was just over a year later after the deaths of her loved ones lexa received information on the queen's new champion.Echo who was still loyal to heda, informed her that her cousin Brooke had healed a girl who looked like Anya. She told her she wore the helmet and collar of the queen. Lexa wanted to charge in there and get the queen's champion and find out for herself but she couldn't. She was powerless as the coalition was already in motion and as heda she couldn't break the law after the brand was taken.

It had taken months to get Azgeda who where still loyal to her to get close enough to get the queens champion. And it took even longer to get her out but they did it. The hard part was removing her from the palace but after her locks where removed from her helmet, they could walk out the city easily as no one would recognise her as her face was always hidden. Thesda only survived because the queen took a shine to her in her sick way. If she got hold of Clarke she would kill her, take the power of Wanheda and start war.

Lexa was pulled out of her thought by the sound of Hyatt returning with fire wood. He appeared through the tree's with a  pheasant slung over his shoulder as well as fire wood, he said nothing as he prepared the animal pulling out the feathers, keeping them for arrows. He had known Thesda for years and he could tell when old wounds where open and when to give her space. The night air came and so did the cold. Hyatt went to one of the horses and unrolled a bear skin , he moved silently to lexa and handed it to her.

" Rest heda, i will take fist watch." hyatt said quietly. Lexa nodded in agreement as she retrieved the pelt.

"Speak of this and your fight will be over" she gave him a warning look. She didn't want him thinking she had gone soft.

"Sha heda. I understand" he replied with a small smirk as he went back to his bedroll

She pulled Thesda as close as she could then wrapped the fur around them both. Continuing fine reassuring touches over the dark waves of her sisters hair.  
Lexa couldn't sleep, her talk with her sister had her anxious. The thought of the ice nation capturing Clarke made her heart sink. She didn't want to go through that again. Not after costia and Thesda.

"She still has the dreams?" Hyatt questioned as he looked at the young girl with solemn eyes.

"yes" replied heda. His jaw clenched as he studied his knife Lexa knew he wanted to speak more but did not want to disrespect his heda is doing so.

"You may Speak freely Hyatt" Hyatt looked at lexa who gave him a reassuring look and a nod to proceed.

"She has seen things no child should have to see. She survived what few would." He sighed glancing at the girl then back to lexa "People still talk of azkwin strik pichu(ice queen's little pet), bak daunr gon wamplei (defier of death/death can not touch)  Even after these years." Lexa's jaw tensed. She was glad she never saw her sister in the chains and collar. The thought of some one collaring her sister like a dog made her heart burn with rage.

"Even after this, she still has not broken , she is not weak heda, she is the strongest woman I know." Lexa raised an eyebrow and ignored the implication.

"She is Thesda trikova swison"(shadow blade) he said smiling. "A more fitting name don't you think heda"

"I agree, thank you for supporting her when I cannot"

"You are welcome heda."

 

"I wish you where here Clarke" lexa whispered to the air. "I miss you"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to clear a few things up- (I swapped a few ages to fit the story, if I calculated wrong i apologise, math is not my strongest of subjects lol)  
> -Anya found an abandoned lexa when she was 16 and lexa was 2  
> -Anya is 36  
> -Lexa is 22  
> -Thesda is 17 (taken by Azgeda at 13)  
> \- Thesda was born when Anya was 19 and lexa was 6  
> Thesda is names after Bethesda, Maryland and Hyatt Hyattsville ,Maryland just outside Washington dc ( see what i did there ;) i know im impressed too )


	5. What Would She Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Octavia go on a road trip! Hell yeah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love Raven and Octavia?! Lets be honest we all want friend's in real life who are like them ,yet most of us end up with a friend like Murphy :p

****

*Clarke*

Clarke stirred from her sleep being awoken by a loud purring that sent vibrations through her chest, it took her a few moments to register the black bundle of fur that was snuggled into her body watching her with large bright amber eyes.

"Oh you.. arnt a.. dream then huh" she said groggily as fussed the cat and sat up slowly with Nyx bundled in her arms. Her eyes swept the room taking in the details, she had no idea where she was or how she got there. In a panic,  she pushed nyx off searching for her dagger that stayed at her side to find it was not there, she flung herself out of bed and  scrambled through the pile of her own cloths that where left on the dresser, in hopes of finding her weapon.. she didn't notice the older woman entering the room.

"Is that really necessary Red?" asked Niylah who stood in the doorway holding a mug of water.

Clarke stopped to do a double take looking at the woman and then letting her eyes flicker around the room. Seeing the random objects littered in the corner she realised she had to still be in the traders.

 

"How long have i been here ?"

"Well you collapsed in front of my shop , you know animal attack, claws, infection." she reeled off in simple lines. Clarke looked dumbfounded.

"The wounds where that deep?" Clark said with confusion as she pulled her top away to find clean bandages.

"Mmhm ... i had to cut that cloth out you stuffed your wounds with. You should be thankful that you where unconscious as it was not pleasant, I have sealed the deeper wounds shut and cleaned the smaller ones and wrapped them up. I hope its adequate." she said as she sat at the base of the bed watching Clarke carefully.

 

"Thank you Niylah....but how many days?" Nyx wasn't happy with the lack of attention and shoved her head under clarke's hand demanding contact.

"Three days" she replied and Clarke grimaced. "Your friend there has not left your side.. She is not impressed with the lack of attention you have deprived her from" Niylah said which made them both laugh.

"I swear she's bigger" Clarke said as she crawled out of the bed. She hissed as her bare feet touching the cold stone floor. She lunged forward to grab her cloths, Noticing a familiar looking garment.

"Night beasts grow fast, she will not be small for long." She said to Clarke "I washed those for you but i thought you would like to wear the night beast fur. I made it into a fitted jacket for you." Niylah mumbled as Clarke examined her handy work causing her to blush.

 

It was beautiful.

 

Black leather was used for the underside of the sleeves, Elbow pads and straps that held the front together. Two paws hung over the shoulders in decoration along with a hood cat ears and all. Clark would look like a night beast.

"This is amazing... I owe you more for this, its more than I could have asked for." Said Clarke as she strapped the garment on. Niylah helped her buckle up the many straps as she sat on the bed.

"It is fine Red, I already had half of it made, it didn't take me long to make so I want you to enjoy it"

Clarke was having none of it, she never liked things for free, she could never think of  this as a fair trade and she couldn't accept without giving something back. She couldn't  give her fathers watch away but she had a few drawings that she had done before her supplies ran out.

"I want you to have this, if you will accept" Clarke said as she dug through her pack pulling out a drawing pad. She flicked through the pages before carefully tearing a drawing out and handed it to Niylah.

"Red I don't know what to say.." Niylah whispered as she examined the drawing. It was a view of the hillside area near ton dc. Two horses grazed on the grass under a large oak tree. Even though it was drawn with charcoal it was life like, heavily detailed. The thing that caught her attention the most was two shadows at the base of the picture, one she assumed was red just by the way the shadow stood.

"Just say you accept the gift" Clarke said with a reassuring smile. Niylah nodded , still looking at her drawing.

"You drew this?" Niylah asked looking up from the paper to Clarke, who hummed in agreement.

"You are very talented, thank you for this gift... Il put it up on the wall" she said as she shuffled on the to the sleeping cat.

Clarke smiled, she liked Niylah, she made her forget some of her pain when she was in her hadn't known each other for long but she was good to her, unlike other grounders.  
Niylah stood quickly as Clarke fastened her dagger to her thigh, tugging the leather strap making sure it was knew the hunter would be leaving soon but she liked her company too much.

"You don't have to go right now , you where hurt and it will be dark soon. You are welcome to stay another night..." Niylah said in a soft pleading voice. As she wrapped her fingers around Clarke's wrist and tugged her towards her. She hated being alone and having Red made her feel safer.

Soft brown eyes met sky blue.

There bodies stood close enough heat could be felt radiating from one another. Niylah pulled clarke in by the small of her back until their bodies made contact. Clarke's breath hit Niylah's neck as she pressed closer to the woman breathing her in.

"Stay, just for tonight" she whispered in a voice so soft Clarke almost missed it.

Clarke hadn't been with anyone but Finn intimately. Her mind whirled, her heart and mind fought with each other to make a decision. Yet her body won the battle and chose for her.

Niylah tilted Clarke's chin so there eyes could meet once again.

"Just one more night?

Clarke brushed her lips against the grounders, clearly giving the woman her answer.

"One more night.."

 

...

 

 

*Raven and Octavia*

 

"O, i still vote we take the rover... we can sleep in it, it has more storage space.." Raven said as they approached the makeshift stables where Octavia kept her horse.

"Yeah because grounders wont think were skaikru as we drive around there land in that huge tin can" Octavia rolled her eyes at her friend before she lifted the saddle onto her horse.

"It isn't just a tin can O!" raven gasped in offence "She's my baby!"

"Don't worry 'She'  isn't going anywhere, she's safe from the grounders Rae."

"But even the thought of leaving my beautiful rover behind for your My little pony makes me emotional" she said as she lent against the fence watching Octavia fix on saddle bags.

"Your just scared of Helios, just admit it Rae."

"I'm not scared of your My little pony, I just don't know how that.." She said pointing to the chestnut horse. "And this is going to work" raven said pointing to her brace.

"You will be fine, il lift you on and off anyway." she said smirking at her friend. " You will have to carry the pack though coz your at the back."

"I cant believe were doing this O, my mind is telling me this is a disaster waiting to happen but my heart is like fuck it lets go find Clarke, us bitches stick together and all that"  
  
She grinned at Octavia wriggling her eyebrows "Plus i kinda feel like a bad ass in this get up, doncha think ?" she said tugging on her outfit..

"I like the cloths better, there more comfy plus id definitely say there warmer than what we have on the ark." She looked at her own cloths and then to ravens. " I know what you mean with the bad ass feel, wait til we get you a sword"

"I'm crippled, i cant fight with swords!" She huffed

"Of course you could-"

"No no no , you my little friend can just teach me how to use a bow and call me katniss everdeen." she said as she pretend to have a bow shooting at Octavia.

"Fine, We will buy one although  just make sure you have your gun still but keep it hidden as i don't want people seeing skaikru weapons" she said as she walked the horse out of the stable. Raven shifted on the spot, she didn't want Octavia to think she was scared of a horse but its size was intimidating.

"Your steed awaits milady" Octavia mock bowed shooting raven a wink. Before pulling raven close and lifted her to the horse.

"How chivalrous you are miss Blake" Raven said in the best posh voice she could muster as Octavia pushed her up onto the enormous horse. Raven wasn't hard to lift but it was harder to lift her above her head. Thankfully She was able to help pull herself up on the saddle.

"Your heavier then you look Rae" grunted Octavia as she passed raven the pack.

"Are you calling me fat , O. because if you are i will beat you with my brace" she said tapping her leg.

"Your not fat raven..." Octavia rolled her eyes "I said heavy, your taller than me!" Octavia stood folding her arms and pouting.

"Well the only reason I'm heavy is because a tiny body wouldn't be capable of storing all this personality" r=Raven said motioning towards herself. "Your just bite size" Raven wiggled her eyes making Octavia groan. "Or do you prefer fun size" she said smirking even more.

"Im not small Rae!" Octavia glared

The horse shuffled on the spot and Raven squeaked. That's karma for you. Raven thought as she clung to the saddle.

"Helios wont kill you Rae, relax." Octavia replied as she pulled herself up in front of the mechanic, in a smooth motion swinging her right leg over the horses head so she could sit comfy in the saddle.

"Its not the horse that worries me"

"Hold on tight Rae " Octavia said as she kicked into the horse setting it off at a steady pace. Raven did as she was told and wrapped her arms around Octavia's waist like a vice.

 

They left the stables and headed to the gate to be met by harper, who was on duty guarding the gate.

"Hey Harper, can you open the gate. as were going hunting" Octavia said.

"Does Abby know you guys are going? " harper asked eyes the girls with caution.

"Course she does , that's why she sent me because I'm the responsible one" replied raven as Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Guess that makes sense, id radio her but its on the fritz."

"Ah well I'll be sure to fix that where we are back, we shouldn't be too long" said Raven as Harper opened the gates.

"Okay thanks raven, don't take too long guys and be careful!" she shouted as they galloped out of the compound in a hurry.

 

As they where out view, Octavia slowed the horse down to a trot. " You messed with the radios didn't you?"

"They will only be down another hour, thought id give us a decent head start , plus wick owed me" she replied smugly. Octavia grinned

"You are a genius Rae, but dont let it get to your head though"

"Speaking of letting things get to your head, why where you so edgy this morning?" Raven asked as they trotted through the trees "Is it to do with Lincoln?" she asked softly.

"We..we had a argument. I told him i need some time. He's changed since being thrown out of his clan, its like hes becoming a Skyguy kissing ass at the arkadia...Hes not the same man I fell for" Octavia said sadly as she concentrated on the path ahead determined for her tears to stay at bay.

"Don't worry O everything will work out, either way its not the end" she said as she snuggles closer to Octavia in a comforting embrace.

"I know Rae Rae, thank's"

"Its what besties do O"

They stayed in silence as they travelled on the old road. Even after the nukes it had survived somehow, trees had overgrown the area making it look like a scene from jungle book.

As always it wasn't long before Raven broke the silence.

"I was thinking, about where she could be..." Raven said as she rested her head on Octavia's shoulder. She shuffled closer like a koala soaking up her body heat. " If you wanted to disappear O where would you go?"

Octavia thought about it carefully as she took a few moments to reply "Where would i go?... I wouldn't go anywhere that people knew id been before. Id probablygo somewhere where none of you guys would follow me." She said twisting the reins around her fingers.

"Where would that be?" Raven pushed

"Id go to the borders, Clarke wont leave trikru territory because of the treaty , it makes the area safer even if its by a little bit." she turned to look back at raven who watched her curiously nodding for her to proceed.  
" Southern borders are out of the question, she would have to pass to many villages to get there and she would be spotted. I would consider going to the boat people, Lincoln told me that Luna, there leader is against violence so it would be unlikely she would harm Clarke." said Octavia.

"Yeah but do you really think she will go anywhere near polis? Isn't that close to Azgeda territory?" Raven asked as she rubbed her leg.

"She would have to go either through polis or close to its border to get there. So i guess that's a no"

They where both silent for a few moments letting the sound of the horses hooves tapping on the ground in a steady rhythm. Winter would be here soon, Octavia had learnt the signs, the lack of leaves on the trees and the shorter days.

"Would she go north, would you?" The Mechanic asked as she was trying to think of a better plan than wondering the wilds trying there luck.

"No i wouldn't go north, its to close to the mountain, its not safe because of the reapers-" she cut herself mid sentence.

"There are no more reapers O" Raven finished her sentence for her. "No one would look there because like we said , Clarke wouldn't be at the mountain. But who is to say she wouldn't stay near the border."

"It would be risky, that's near ice nation territory and from what Lincoln told me there not the most friendly grounders on earth , but then again its Clarke. When doesn't she take risks?" Octavia said as she pulled the horse into the wooded area searching for a good place to camp.

"It would be a logical choice, there are many small inns and trading places north where Azgeda trade pelts for other goods" said the younger girl.

"How do you know all this and i don't?" Raven said as she sulked. She liked to be the most intelligent, with her disability it was the only thing that made her feel useful.

"I have a map in the pack, I kinda stole it from Lincoln. It has loads of information on the different territories and what they do thought it would come in useful." Octavia replied grinning as she turned to see Raven's grumpy face.

"Il be the map reader then if your driving" Raven said had to contribute in some way.

"You don't drive horses Rae, there isn't a wheel" O laughed which caused raven to get more grumpy. "your cute when your angry"

"Well I'm about to be gorgeous if you don't find us a place to camp" She gripped Octavia tighter around the middle.

"Stop wiggling, you love the attention" she muttered, making them both laugh at how red Octavia's face turned.

"Your so annoying when you do that" Octavia grumbled which made raven laugh more.

They travelled further into the woods, more distance they hat between them and the roads the better. They where prepared for conflict but only if it was absolutely necessary.  
  
Raven checked her watch and looked up at the sky." I think we have about three hours until the sun sets, should be enough time to set up camp and resupply if we need to"

 

"That clearing will do for tonight" Octavia said pointing ahead of was right, it would do for the night and they had the river they could see ahead to get water for themselves and for the horse. They would ride up river when the sun was up once more.

"Your gonna stay with me right?" Raven asked O

"Course im gonna stay Rae , if i leave you ,you might blow the camp up" Both girls laughed as it was probably true.

Raven was notorious for making things go boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and Kudos it makes me happyyyy!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)


	6. If Only It Was Horseplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your reviews so far guys, really happy with the positive feedback! Made my day :D

 

 

 

 

~Lexa,Thesda and Hyatt~

 

 

 

"Commanders do not name horses Thesda" Lexa said as they rode up river. The sun was high in the sky, giving them the warmth they all craved to spare there skin from the bite of the cold air. Winter was on its way, the leaves where already falling off the trees indicating it would not be long until it would arrive. Winter was harsh on the ground, many died from the biting cold or the sickness that came with it. Most who lost their lives where infants, elderly and the sick. Winter separated the weak from the strong.  
The thought of winter arriving worried her, not for her people but for Clarke.

  
Would she survive the cold?

Could she be sick?

What if she is to late and she is already dead?

Her mind reeled with possible outcomes of clarke's demise and her face paled on the thought.

"Why not, she should have a name. Every horse should." Thesda said pulling lexa from her thoughts.  
  
"Im sorry what did you say?"

"Ugh lex, if you paid attention i said that every horse should have a name." thesda said as if it was a well known fact.

Lexa groaned.Yes her sister was annoying but she was a good repellent to depressing thoughts of Clarke's where abouts.

"Well I have not nor do i intend name my horse"

"Fine if you wont name him I will." she grinned as she rode next to lexa examining her horse.

"Do not forget little sister i am the commander and I will decide if and who will name her." lexa said casually,causing Thesda to pout.  
She knew she would never hear the end of it if the horse was not named. She was not a fan of her sisters use of puppy eyes. Her mother had an immunity to it but lexa, not as much.

She closed her eyes briefly before she exhaling a long breath.

"Hyatt , Does your horse have a name?" Lexa asked the man who rode at the back of there small group.

"Yes heda" he said with a small smile. Patting his brown horses neck.

"What are there names?" she asked glancing at both horses.

"Heda this is Jett, Jett this is heda, my very over protective older sister Lexa." she said patting jets side as she flashed a grin at lexa who couldn't help but smile. At polis they had to keep up with the tiring formalities and titals. It was nice to feel normal for a while. It reminded her that she was still young despite her life experiences.

"It is a fitting name, did nomon (mother) gift him to you?" Thesda nodded in response.

"Sha iv had jett since nomon let me out hunting again, she wasn't pleased but wanted me to have a trust worthy steed.He reminds me of you as he has green eyes" she pointed to her horses head. His eyes where green, a vast contrast between the black colour of his fur.

"He is a handsome stallion little sister, nomon chose well.. What about you hyatt ?" Lexa asked Hyatt who groaned, making Thesda give him a questioning look.

"It must be bad if you wont tell heda." Giggled Thesda in turn making the corner of Lexa's mouth twitch, eager to smile. Her sisters laugh was contagious.

"Hyatt are you refusing to answer your Heda?" she said shifting to her public commander face that terrified the nations.

"No heda... " he gulped. "My horse she's called .. Meatloaf." he replied with a face red as a tomato as he tried to avoid eye contact with his superiors. Thesda laughed even more, even lexa had to hold in her own giggle at the mans face.

"Well I think I will let my sister name my horse as her name choices seem more appropriate?" she said looking to Thesda. She would give her this, she would do anything to make her happy. Even if its as simple as naming a horse.

"I have already chosen, I knew you would let me eventually.." she said smugly flicking her braid over her shoulder.

" Is that so?, I suggest you tell me before I change my mind strisis (little sister)"

"Skaifaya.."Thesda quicly blurted out so the Commander couldnt change her mind " I think it suits her. She is a little star."

"I do too" lexa replied smiling softly at her sister before going back into heda mode and concentrating on the path ahead.  
Before she left polis to find clarke , Anya marked her map with all the sightings of Wanheda to aid her. Over the weeks they had made there way to the marked locations in search of clarke. Only one had any useful information, a woman of a similar description had past through a trading store owned by a local man named Ravi a few weeks previous, but he only dealt with her once.  
She traded furs and meats for a used sword and water canister. He told Heda that the girl in question made him uncomfortable, like she could see through his soul.  
He told her that she left his shop and headed north on a bay coloured horse. Lexa also asked him about if there where any sightings of Azgeda in the area, He told her a few had come and gone in the past few weeks asking about the girl but he told them nothing as Azgeda where untrustworthy.  
If this was clarke he described, she was weeks behind her. She would have to push the horses hard to catch up to the person Ravi described. He said he had not told the Azgeda that she was seen or which direction she went. This did not mean that the others where as silent as he was.  
It was a race between herself and the Azgeda, she hoped she found the girl before they did.

Lexa was ripped violently from her thoughts as a gun shot was fired. Her head whipped to look at the direction of the sound.It had come  from the bend of the river just ahead. Another shot was fired followed by another in a quick succession.

  
"CLARKE!"

  
Without thinking of her own safety she kicked her horse's sides hard sending her into a full gallop as she sped in the direction of the shots. Thesda rode beside her,  face serious and ready for a fight. Hyatt was behind the two women as  meatloaf was not as fast as Jett and Skaifaya.

Lexa held her breath as they sped forward.

_Please don't be dead hodness, Please be alive_. Lexa pleaded in her head.

As they got closer to the bend of the river , more gun shots rang out along with clashes of metal only swords could make.  
Lexa's stomach flipped as screams filled the air, screams that ended as soon as they started.  
As darted around the bend , they saw Azgeda charging towards a lone warrior who was mid fight with another who seemed determined to take her out.  Many where already dead slumped on the floor around the girls feet.

Thesda saw her opening when the Azgeda where distracted with the girl, she galloped ahead on Jett with Lexa not to far behind . The horses hooves pounded into the dirt as they charged at the Azgeda who had only just noticed there existence.

Right before impact Lexa and Thesda where gone, replaced by the Heda and Shadow blade.

Thesda made first contact as she drew two sleek black metal throwing shards from the belt on her thigh and flung them at the warriors. They flew through the air with such velocity that the shards buried deep within the back of two Azgeda skulls killing them instantaneously. Leaving the girl ,Azgeda free.  
Another enemy shrieked seconds before lexa made contact. In a swift movement she severed his neck, sending his head several meters from his body to the girls feet who looked at the scene in awe.

"ITS HEDA! " one of them screamed before meeting his demise at the end of Hyatt's blade.

"YOU DARE ATTACK MY PEOPLE AND YOUR HEDA?!" lexa roared. "YOU WILL ALL PAY THE PRICE FOR THE ICE QUEEN'S INDISCRETION!"

 Lexa launched herself off her horse and onto the back of her enemy slitting his throat before moving on to the others. With ease lexa  carved down three of the Azgeda leaving there corpses slumped on the ground.  
Out of the corner of her eye Thesda saw a huge Azgeda warrior pulling another girl off the horse. He dragged her along the ground ,she screamed as she attempted to fight him off. She was stopped with a blow to the head.

Thesda rode towards the pair as fast as she could, she had a strange need to save this girl.

"Your a pretty little thing but the queen doesn't like broken toys in her arena." He snarled as he lifted his dagger ready to strike.

"Fuck you and your horse you rode in on!" she growled as she spat in his face ready to die in defiance.

"yu gonplei ste odon. gon ai kwin! (Your fight is over, for my queen!) " he screamed.

Thesda vaulted of jett and landed behind the warrior, right before he could deal a killing blow, she rammed her sword through his chest and he dropped the weapon. She grabbed a fistful of his hair while she twisted the blade in his back. she leant in close and whispered in his ear.

"It is your fight that is over branwada, You shame your ancestors with your weakness!" She snarled into his ear before ripping her sword out of his back and kicking him aside before swiftly finishing her kill.  
She turned to see the girl looking at her with a shocked expression, Thesda quickly dropped to her knees in front of the girl and rested her hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you ok?" she whispered gently as  she helped her to sit upright in the mud. There eyes locked for a moment, all it took was a second for Thesda to be spellbound by the girl. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes on, her dark eyes bore into her soul. There was something about this girl that drew her in unlike any one else she had ever met.  
 Before she could get a reply, the girls eyes rolled back and she passed out into Thesda's strong arms. She slid her arms under her back and knees and lifted her off the ground bridal style before walking over to the girls friend.

"Lex , she will live, she's just passed out." shouted Thesda as she reluctantly handed the girl to her companion, who pulled her friend onto her lap sighing in relief that she was alive.

"Mochof."(Thank you) the girl said before Thesda gave her a small smile and a nod.

"Hyatt ,Keep that one alive ...for now." Lexa pointed at a fallen Azgeda warrior who tried to crawl away.

"Sha Heda."

Lexa approached the group of three, who sat near a fallen tree, both looked dirty but neither seemed to be seriously injured form the fight.

"Heda" the conscious girl said still breathless as she shuffled to one knee.

"You..." She whispered recognising the young girl, how did she not notice sooner?.

"Where is Clarke?!" Lexa demanded locking eyes with the warrior.

 

* * *

  
*Raven and Octavia*

 

 

"Raven, hold on tight. We are being followed" Octavia ordered before she kicked her horse hard sending it into a full speed gallop heading out of the trees, up river away from the men. Raven's arms held her tightly around the waist clinging on for dear life.

"Shit!" cried Octavia as more men blocked there path larger warrior grinned, flashing his vile decayed teeth.

"No where to go ladies, I suggest you get off your horse and come with us willingly so you don't get too hurt before the arena." he smirked,making his friends laugh behind him.  
Raven and Octavia's heads whipped around looking for any possible escape, a way out but there was none. There was the rapid flowing river that would drag them away, a cliff edge they could not climb and behind them more azgeda would be quickly approaching.

 

They where trapped.

  
"O, I think its gonna have to be Lara croft x Kill bill time if you get what I mean?"  
Octavia nodded and she let go of the reins and landed gracefully on the floor with her hands in the air.

"I will go willingly."

"Who are you?" the female Azgeda asked harshly looking to Octavia and then to Raven. She moved closer with her weapon drawn.  " Who is this bill you speak of and why do you wish to kill him?" She asked as the man signalled his group to move closer to the girls with there weapons drawn.

"The name's Reyes...Raven Reyes.."

"Your playing this game now Rae?!" cried Octavia as she looked to her friend in complete shock, before gathering herself. "It isn't exactly the time.."

"Fuck it, If were going out I wanna go out like a bad ass." Raven said scanning the enemy as she slowly lowered her hand to her rest on her hidden gun, thankful that the horses head blocked there view.

"You!" she pointed to Raven. "Get off your horse and surrender under the order of the Ice Queen!" she shouted as she stood her ground in a strong attack stance.  
Octavia's eyes frantically ran over the Azgeda trying to determine which way she could handle the incoming fight. She hoped Raven was a decent enough shot to have her back if it got out of hand.

"I like being on my high horse.." Raven sighed to the leader right before she whipped out her handgun shooting her square in between the eyes. The archer strung his bow ready to shoot her from the horse but Raven was too fast as he rgun fired faster than the archer could. As the sight of a skaikru weapon that cut down two of there clan with such speed, they hesitated just long enough.

Seeing her opportunity Octavia drew her sword and ran towards the closest Azgeda, fighting both men at once .She flinched as she saw the incoming attack from the corner of her eye. A gun shot rang out and the blonde warrior in front looked horrified.Octavia knew raven killed her attacker, without a doubt.She kicked the blonde Azgeda hard in his knee shattering the bones. He screamed from the pain falling to the ground. She Quickly grabbed him by his hair as he screamed for mercy. 

 

  
He received none.

 

She slit his throat without hesitation,  his eyes bulged as he clenched his hands around his throat, trying to stop his life blood from leaving his body in a last desperate attempt for survival.He failed, his body fell to the ground watering the dirt with his blood.

"Jus drein jus daun! (Blood must have blood)" Octavia bellowed as she stuck her sword through the belly of another enemy.  
Between them both they slaughtered the group of before the rest of their enemies caught up with them charging from behind.

"Huston we have a problem!" Raven said as she shot at more incoming Azgeda who had ran them into the trap.

"For Arks sake, don't they take a breather?!" cried Octavia as she did her best to wipe the blood from her face but smeared it even more. With a heavy sigh she ran to attack the warrior that was closing in on her.

"O , I'm out of bullets!" she cried out frantically checking her pockets in hope to find anything of use, her panic made the horse more nervous as he shuffled in the soft ground.

Octavia didn't notice Ravens calls about her lack of ammunition as she was to busy being pushing back by her enemy, who was backing her towards the rivers edge.  
After taking a unlucky punch to her jaw, She remembered one of indra's lessons and used the environment to her advantage by kicking dirt into his eyes.  
The man to growled with anger clenching his sword in his fist so tightly his knuckles turned white.  
 In a enraged attempt to kill her , he charged at Octavia with full force bringing his sword over his head as he tried for a killing blow.  
Octavia was to quick, dodging at the very last second. With a hard kick to the back she sent him into the rushing river as it pulled him under.  
She spun around ready to fight two more incoming Azgeda head on ,but before either herself or her enemies could draw first blood , the two men dropped to the ground dead.  
The only evidence of there demise lay two black shards buried deep in there skulls.

An instant kill.

She stood in shock , her body  was unwilling to comply with her mind as it was rooted to the ground ,watching everything unfold.  
Icy wind bit at her skin as she saw the approaching warriors riding the largest horses she has ever seen, far bigger than her own and much more handsome.  
The two riders rode towards her spilling the blood of her enemies with ease. There was a blur of black and blue that dashed to her left. Seconds after a familiar splash of red followed.

Only one grounder wore a red sash like that.

"Heda" She whispered right before a head of her enemy rolled to her feet.

Octavia was right, screams sounded the arrival of Heda, followed by her distinctive voice. She watched as Lexa mauled the warriors with ease. Now she  knew who she was she wasn't surprised by her skill.  
The other girl was highly experienced for her age, she moved like a shadow swift and deadly. Octavia watched in awe which then turned into horror as she saw Raven get dragged off her horse.  
Before she could reach her the warrior with the blue sash had already killed the man and lifted raven off the ground and headed towards her. Octavia's mind was reeling with questions , thoughts and feelings. But most of all she was thankful that they had saved Raven and they where still alive.Octavia ran towards the warrior and took raven from her arms. The girl seemed reluctant to do so but did after her hesitation.

"Mochof."(thank you) Octavia said as she sat on the floor with her companion. The warrior gave a quick smile and a nod before turning to lexa. She looked so familiar to octavia but she couldn't place where she had seen the girl.Lexa Approached and Octavia scrambled to one knee, still having a protective arm over her best friend as her breathing was still laboured.

"Heda" she said as her voice threatened to fail her.

  
"You...Where is Clarke?!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review and Kudos! hope you keep reading!


	7. Skaikru are Alien's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa find out why Clarke left the Arkadia, Raven doesn't want to be E.T and Octavia is relieved to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Happy Friday! so here is an update just to make your weekend better. Lets hope yours is more entertaining than eating microwave burgers and dog sitting while your PARENTS are out drinking. It should be the other way round..  
> Well enjoy! im gonna sulk and play over watch because im cool..ish

*Clarke*

  
After staying one more night in Niylahs company Clarke knew it was time to move on.She knew she had stayed for far too long and didn't want to put the young trader in any more danger than she already had by being there. She strapped her worn sword onto her back and fastened the many buckles to her jacket as Niylah filled a small bag with goods.

"Take this with you Red, its not much but I'm sure it will help." she said handing Clarke the small bundle of supplies. "There's healing salve in there that will stop your wound from turning bad, make sure you use it."  
Clarke smiled at the girl, maybe under other circumstances things could have been different. Maybe they could have been close friends like Raven and Octavia, but she had to keep Niylah and herself both safe and this was the best way to do that.

Nyx purred as she brushed Niylah's legs demanding attention as always. She had gotten attached to the woman who cared for her while Clarke was healing."I shall miss you too little night cat," Niylah said as she fussed the needy cat before they departed.

"Looks like she likes you." stated Clarke observing the pair raising a eyebrow.

"It happens when you feed them while their owners and unconscious." She said which in turn made clarke laugh.

"Well we best be going Niylah, thank you for all you have done for us both. " Clarke said patting her thigh signalling nyx to follow.

"Your welcome here any time Red. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim" she said as they walked outside. Clarke turned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek which made Niylah blush.

"May we meet again" replied Clarke before turning around and walking away. She hoped they would meet again but under better circumstances.

 

  
...

 

 

  
"Were going to have to hunt more to feed you aren't we now." Clarke said as headed deeper into the forest. When she first started holding convocations with her cat she couldn't help but think of how strange she would look. But after time it didn't matter anymore.  
They strolled through the tree's as leaves fell from there branches covering the floor in reds and golds. Clarke loved the ground, yes it was dangerous but it sure as hell beat the Arkadia. There was so many rich colours, hardly any greys and whites. As a child she always wondered what it would be like with more colours in the Ark, what things she could draw. But now she had all the inspiration some one could ask for.

Nyx happily padded beside her owner. She wasn't a small cat anymore, she had grown in short time she had been with Clarke. Like the trader said, night cats grow quickly and wouldn't be too long before Nyx would learn to hunt larger animals.  
Clarke moved carefully through the tree's ,  she needed a lot of meat for herself and Nyx. She couldn't afford to miss any opportunities that came available. She was responsible for Nyx who happened to have a large appetite. She  had supplied left from her previous kills but she liked to keep those for back up, as life on the ground was unpredictable and it was nest to be prepared.

"Nyx.. " she said quietly. As she crouched in tall grass hiding her presence from her prey. She had seen rabbits moving in the open grass area and decided they would make a good meal for herself and Nyx. There wouldn't be much meat but it was better than nothing.  
Nyx followed her silently. Her body low to the floor as she stalked closer to Clarke , ears pricking up from the small noises coming from the grass.

Clarke watched her targets, a group of rabbits. She knew she had a good chance at hitting one with her arrows, they where large and would make a good meal. She knocked an arrow in her bow ready to strike before looking at the cat beside her. She awaited the signal , her body tensed ready to pounce.

She released the string and the arrow flew through the air, quickly followed by the black cat. It was a race between them both , a competition on  who would get the first kill.  
The cats muscles contracted in her body as she bolted towards her prey. She had gotten faster over the weeks , catching her prey in less time than her previous hunt. She swiftly downed one rabbit crushing it under her sheer weight before she set off for the other who ventured into the tall grass.  
The rabbit clarke shot had died instantly, it was a clean shot which she was grateful of. She hated killing animals but it was necessary for thier survival. Like Nyx she had improved over time , more so now that she was alone.

Clarke stood from her spot and retrieved their kills collecting the two rabbits. She removed the arrow from the rabbit she killed for future use. Arrows took time to make and if she could re use them she would.  
Clarke jumped as she heard a loud screech of a dying animal, its life ended quickly putting it out of its misery. Nyx appeared from the long grass with another rabbit held in her jaw. She held her head high as she trotted to Clarke and dropped the rabbit at her  feet. Clarke raised her eyebrow as she watched her companion circle her kills with pride.

"If i didn't know any better , i would say your looking quite smug about your hunt." Clarke said as she grinned at her companion. Nyx purred in response rubbing her body past Clarke's legs.

  
She knew she did a good job.

  
"Well lets get these skinned so we can eat shall we?" Clarke said as she tied the rabbits with a piece of string that she always carried to tie her kills together. It made it that much easier than trying to carry them all separate. She finished the knot and slung them over her shoulders and made her way back to there camp.

Her camp wasn't far away, she found it as they ran to escape the heavy rain from a storm. She intended to move on as soon as it ended as it would be harder for people to find her on the move. But the cave provided a sufficient shelter from harsh weather and that would help for the winter to come. It provided shelter and it was well hidden. Yes it was risky but it was too much of a good find. In the end she decided to hold up there over winter, until spring and then set off on her journey to god knows where again.

The walk back to camp only took around a hour, the land was flat so it wasn't taxing to walk on. As they made there way to the cave entrance, Nyx plodded past Clarke and into the cave. She loved sleep, maybe a bit too much. She found her comfy bed made from pelts of her kills and curled up in a ball. It had been a tiring day.

  
"I would swear your a wolf in a cats skin." Clarke muttered as she followed the cat into their makeshift home. Nyx hissed in response to Clarke's comment as she still stretched out on the ground watching her intently.

  
"Actually , id say more like a moody teenager..." she smirked at the cat but her smile dropped as she saw Nyx tense up staring at the cave entrance.

 

Something wasn't right.

 

Then Clarke heard it.

  
Voices coming closer to their cave. She drew here good and stood ready, if they entered they would die to a bullet to the head.

 

 

 

...

 

Octavia left a grumbling Raven to be baby sat by the female warrior as she went back to speak to the commander to see if she could help at all.  
"Heda what can i do to help find Clarke?" Octavia asked wearily. The Commander was in a serious bad mood and she wanted to get on her good side.

If she could.

"You can tell me why you would let her leave in the first place!" she growled making Octavia flinch. She held her head high , hands behind her back in her Commander pose awaiting Octavia's response.

"We didn't, it was my stupid brother. Clarke told him to let her go and after they talked she left. By the time he told us, she was long gone"

Lexa sighed and rubbed her finger tips over her head in a attempt to relieve stress. "Why would she leave her people?"

"After Mount Weather she left Bellamy at the gates, she told him that she couldn't go in as it reminded her off all the people she killed to get her people there. And that she would bear it so they didn't have to.." Octavia said looking at her feet." She couldn't forgive herself."

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat and was thankful Octavia was looking at the floor. Guilt filled her face, If it wasn't for her Clarke would be home. She would be safe. She would have gone to Polis with her and they could have been together. But now Clarke was alone caring for herself with a bounty on her head and the Azgeda taking people against there will.  
"Go check on Raven while i deal with him." she gestured towards Hyatt and the Azgeda. Octavia nodded and gave a quick bow before leaving.  
Lexa made her way over to the Azgeda man, she was going to get information out of him.

He would break. She would make sure of it.

  
"So warrior princess, why did you save me?" Raven asked in a groggy voice as Thesda sat on a fallen tree trunk in front of her, checking her out discreetly  
.  
"Warrior princess?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "That is not my name ,my name is Thesda kom Trikru, Heda's personal guard and the Generals second in command."

Raven blinks a few times before realising Thesda is trying to impress her. Well two can play that game. " I'm Raven Reyes from sky crew, Sass master ,sweet talker,  certified genius and youngest Zero- G mechanic in 52 years, not that I keep track."  she replied with her signature grin.

"That is a very impressive title Raven Reyes." Thesda said with a twinkle in her eyes. "But i have a question for you." she said in a serious tone. "If you lived in space and fell from the sky, does that mean you are an alien."

Raven cracked up in laughter at the girl. She honestly thought they where aliens. "We aren't aliens, warrior princess. We where originally from the ground but we lived in space after the nukes." she tried to stand up but her leg had other ideas, and sent her crashing on her ass.

"You fell from the sky with the others?" Thesda asked looking Raven directly in the eyes.

"More like intentionally crash landed, but no. I came down from space solo." Raven gulped at the intense stare from the beautiful girl, it was rare someone got her so flustered. She was great at flirting and making others blush but Thesda was different.

"Then you are an alien... that is what my people think" Thesda shrugged.

"Bloody hell do i look like E.T to you?" Raven groaned resting her head in her hands. The pretty girl thinks she looks like E.T.. great.

"What is an Eee tee?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"Forget E.T ...I'm basically sayin we aren't aliens, even though I'm sure there are aliens that exist... but that theory is for another time."

"Do not worry Raven, the Commander knows you are not aliens and so do i " she said as it was a matter of fact.

"How you feeling Rae, you had me worried." said Octavia who appeared behind her. She nodded at Thesda and sat down next to Raven on the patch of dry grass. Raven shuffled closer and flopped over to lie on her legs .

"Warrior princess meet Pocahontas, Pocahontas meet warrior princess . The fit warrior who saved my ass" she gestured with her hands.

Octavia rolled her eyes at Raven and turned to the girl who looked confused at the introduction.

"hei im okteivia kom skai kru,mochof gon sis au osir ( hi I'm Octavia from skycrew, thank you for helping us)"

"Pro, ai name ste thesda kom tri kru (Your welcome, my name is Thesda from tree crew)" she said with a small smile.

"You two done trigging out ?" Raven groaned as she held her head. The screams coming from the prisoner didn't agree with her headache yet it didn't phase Octavia or Thesda.

"I'm not sure if Heda will or wont kill us, but she told me to sit with you. So im taking that as a good sign." Octavia said looking at the girls.

"If she wanted you dead you would be." said thesda bluntly as she observed Raven and Octavia's closeness.

"Oh erm thats good then yeah?" said Raven who looked cautiously at Octavia.

"Yeah Rae Rae, that's good. How you holding up?" Octavia asked as she looked down on Raven giving her a reassuring smile.

"I should be asking you, all i did was shoot a few scar faces and got punched in the head."

"Hey you saved my ass a few times with those shots, you might be as good a shot as Clarke" she said looking at Raven.

"Id say better than Clarke in more than one way, don't you think?" Raven said smugly and Octavia shoved her in the side. They always bantered, more so when Bellamy was with them.

"Are you two niron's?" Thesda asked curiously her amber eyes looking from a blushing Octavia to  a confused Raven. She couldn't help but ask, she had to know.

"No no no , were just really good friends. I'm actually with Lincoln kom trikru, well i was last time i checked anyway." said Octavia quickly.

"Oh you thought we were like together together?" Raven laughed at Octavia's face, she was so uncomfortable.  " I'm too much for anyone to handle." Raven winked at Octavia who just shoved her face in her hands and groaned.

"Lincoln was a good warrior he works under the general, I have met him a few times with my mother." she said giving O a smile,who smiled kindly back " I best see if Heda needs me, do not move" Both girls nodded. Thesda slid off the fallen tree and started to make her way to lexa.

"Oh Raven?" she said as she stopped walking, captuting the older girls attention. "I think i could handle you." she smirked as she looked Raven in the eyes before she walked off.

  
Ravens jaw hit the floor as she watched Thesda walk off. "Did she just?" she squeaked looking at Octavia who was staring at the back of the warrior and back to her.

"She so did." said Octavia who looked as shocked as her Friend.

"Wow she's sweet and sexy." Octavia grinned at Ravens comment."1 to warrior princess - 0 to lara croft" Raven muttered.

 

 

 

...

 

 

  
Lexa dug her dagger further in the Azgeda's thigh, twisting it into the bone making the man scream out in pain like a dying animal. His knees sank deeper into the soft mud that tinted red with his blood.  
She circled the man slowly like a predator about to pounce on its prey as Hyatt held him still.

" Why are you here?" she growled. The man gasped to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen after holding his breath for so long.  
She didn't flinch as the blood shot out of the wound as she dug deeper, He screamed even more until she stopped keeping the dagger still.

"Why . Are . You . Here?" she said slowly waiting for the man to reply. He looked disgusting, his hair stuck to the sweat on his face as he was covered in sticky mud.  
The man said nothing, he just glared at Lexa refusing to speak as he used the chance to gain his breath back.

"Tell me what i need to know, i am not known for my patience." Lexa snarled as she pulled the dagger out of his thigh causing the man to wail louder as blood pooled from the wound quickly.

  
"You refuse to answer your Heda?" Hyatt shouted as put more pressure on the mans shoulder , sending him deeper into the mud.

"She is not my commander. I only follow my Queen" he said venomously and spat at Lexa who moved out the way quickly before kicking him in the gut.  
"You are ..weak leader, My Queen will be stronger... than you or any Heda.. once she kills Wanheda and takes... her power for herself." he said between gasps for air, he got to brave and now he was paying for it.

"Wanheda is in the capitol safe" she declared, waiting to see if he would call her bluff. The man said nothing to lexa's relief, Clarke must not have been captured.

"Filtheh Azgeda bushhada ,yu en your kru laik hogeda az kwin fecha bandan don te uf kom kep kiln yu."(Filthy ice nation cowards, you and your people will pay.Your Ice Queen bitch does not have the power to save you.)

Lexa shot forward and grabbed the mans hair, she rammed her dagger in his eye pulling the small orb out of its socket. The man screamed, the sound was chilling causing the hairs on her neck to stand on end.

"Just hurry up and get it over with" he growled.

"Why are you here?!" she demanded watching the man squirm in agony.

"Heda.." Hyatt said loudly, snapping her attention from the Azgeda to him. She followed his line of site which landed directly onto her sister who stood to the left of lexa.  
The girl stood rooted to the spot,her face turned pale as her eyes locked on the Azgeda.

" I know you" she whispered

The adgeda looked at the girl trying to figure out who she was it took seconds but it hit him. He smiled disgustingly at Thesda.  
"Az kwin's strik pichu , choda op nodotaim"( Ice Queens little pet, we meet again)

_Flashback - 4 years ago  
_  
_"The queen wants the girl broken, do what you do best Mikal " The man looked at the women and grinned._

_"Break her" the woman said as the guards threw the young girl to the floor in a bloodied mess. She left the room as fast as she arrived._

_"Remove her cloths and tie her to the table." he demanded. The guards did as requested even though the girl resisted, kicking and biting at the guards._

_"Let me go!" she screamed thrashing on the hard wood table , the more she struggled the more the rope cut against her wrists. Tears rolled down her face as she screamed more in rage, She was young but she wasn't stupid, she knew what was coming._

_"Leave us" Mikal said and the guards did , slamming the door closed leaving them in the room alone._

_"I am going to enjoy breaking you." he said as he unbuckled his leather belt, dropping it to the cold stone floor "Very much."_

_End of flashback_

Lexa booted him in the jaw sending him crashing back into hyatt who held him man laughed through bloodied teeth. "Do not look at her!" She snarled kicking him again.

"I have done more than just look at her commander." he licked his lips looking at Thesda. "I remember you crying for your mother and sister."He cackled as Thesda looked at the floor instead of him.  
Lexa froze looking at her sister in horror. She never told her about this, she never knew.

"She was innocent before me.." he grinned at the girl.

Lexa snapped out of her trance and tackled the man before he could continue. Hyatt jumped out the way just as Lexa made contact, sending her and Mikal crashing to the ground pinning him under her weight.

"You will never touch her again!" Lexa screamed as her fist connected with his nose crushing the bone causing him to cry out but lexa didn't stop. She hit him again in the mouth raining down punches on the mans face. Over and over again her fists made contact with his head crushing the bone under her fists. She was filled with pure rage as she continued her assault on the man, too far gone to even realise the screaming stopped. Only to be replaced by a gurgling noise as he chocked on his own blood.  
Lexa continued her assault unaware the man was already dead.

"Heda, he is dead" Hyatt said as he watched her beat the dead body. She ignored him, trapped in her own bubble of rage.

"Leksa beja nou"(lexa please stop) Thesda pleaded.She was afraid and needed her sister back.

 Hearing her sisters voice Lexa was ripped out of her trance and looked at the body below her. It was unrecognisable, she crushed his head like a over ripe fruit. She crawled off the body and moved cautiously to stand in front of Thesda with blood covered hands.  
"Ai laik toil moba strisis , beja wigod op ai" ( I am so sorry little sister, please forgive me)she whispered as she searched Thesda's eyes for forgiveness. Thesda stepped forward and slumped her head on lexa's chest as she was far shorter than Lexa and cried as her sister held her.  
Lexa was aware of the two skaikru watching the scene but she did not care at the moment, she would deal with them after.

 

"What the hell just happened O" said Raven said she only under stood parts of the conversation but not all as she is not fluent like Octavia.  
"He hurt Thesda, really really bad and Heda killed him for harming her sister." Octavia whispered as her eyes where still locked on the scene in front of them.

"She's the Commanders little sister?" Ravens jaw dropped" Fucking hell no wonder she beat the shit out of him, i wanna drop my boot in too the bastard. He had no right to hurt her, she is to sweet." she snarled

"Same here. Im glad that's once less evil person on earth" Raven hummed in agreement.

"Here come's tall, dark and handsome" said Raven wiggled her eyebrows at octavia as hyatt walked towards them. Octavia rolled her eyes at ravens comment.

"Heda wishes to make camp further up river where there is less chance of attack." they both nodded still in silence "She wants to leave now" He said as he looked at Raven who was sat funny on the floor.

"Ok I will get the horse." Octavia said as she stood. Raven went to follow but her leg gave way again. She squealed as Hyatt lifted her in his arms.

"What the hell!?" she cried out as he carried her like a baby.

"Stop complaining skaigirl" he replied. Lexa turned away from her talk with Thesda to look at what was happening, she raised an eyebrow watching Raven scream her protests. She was glad Hyatt helped her as she was still hurt. She wiped the tears from her face and followed Lexa's stare.

"Id give you a nasty look but you already have one" Raven said smirking at Hyatt. He couldn't help but grin.

"I'm sorry, was I meant to be offended by that? The only thing offending me is your face." he replied back instantly causing Ravens jaw to drop.

"Oh my god Octavia!" she screamed making Octavia spin around. "Grounders can make jokes!" she said pointing at hyatt.

"Well this is going to be interesting." said Lexa as she watched them banter.

"It will be like two Hyatt's" replied Thesda."We will not be short of entertainment"

"I agree. For now lets make camp so we can continue our search for Clarke." said Lexa. Azgeda did not have Clarke yet so they stood a better chance, after the day they all have had this glimmer of hope is what she needed.

 

 

 


	8. One Hell Of A Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's day ends badly and New characters revealed!   
> Sparks happen between Thesda and the Sass master. And Raven Finally gets to go shopping like a kid in a candy store!  
> Lexa meets Niylah ( Cant be good can it?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised here is another update! Was feeling generous ;)   
> Thanks for your lovely comments guys they keep me going. I really appreciate the time you take to write them, your the best!

*Clarke*

 

  
Clarke stood ready, safety off and ready to fire at the incoming threat. She had been lucky since leaving the Arkadia, only having minimal confrontations from the grounders. Probably due to the fact that she looked the part and played the part of a hunter. The only person to question her was that slimy trader from further south. No one has bothered her since, not like they needed to as she had a good working relationship with Niylah for trade. Yes it was hard to start off with , only being able to hunt with her hand gun. But as her ammo ran low she had to learn to hunt the old fashioned way. Even though she hated her, she was pleased that Lexa had shown her how to use a bow. Yeah she sucked at it to start with, but its surprising what you can do when your stomach is empty.

She took deep breaths as her hands clutched the gun tightly. She was scared, she knew she was trapped as they blocked the only exit. Now she regretted staying in the cave, her gamble didn't pay off. She shook in anticipation , digging her boots into the ground to steady herself.

  
Something was off.

 

Moments passed and still no one has entered the cave, for what seemed like an eternity. She was rattled. Nyx , like Clarke stood frozen to the spot, her eyes focused on the in coming intruder. She wouldn't go down without a fight. Yes she wasn't fully grown but she could deal some serious damage.  
The voices got louder, they where directly outside the cave entrance but not in sight. By the different tones of voices Clarke knew that there was more than one outside.

 

 

She was outnumbered and trapped.

  
Fantastic.

 

 

"Throw it now" said a male voice "I want her and her cat alive, the Queen wants her but the cat is a bonus. She would enjoy both"  
A girl sighed before mumbling a reply that Clarke could not hear.

Clarke jumped back as a smoke grenade was thrown into the cave. She quickly attempted to cover her face with her furs to avoid breathing in the red smoke. She knew what this was as she had seen it before. It was knock out smoke that came from the mountain men.

  
But how? she killed them all...

 

Red smoke poured out of the grenade filling the room quickly , tainting the clean air with its chemicals. She scrambled to the source and booted it out of the cave entrance in a desperate attempt to rid the cave of its toxins, but it was too late. Too much had been released in the cave. Covering her face only helped so much but there was no way she could not breath.  
Nyx fell first, curling up in a ball as she was more exposed to the smoke. Clarke's mind reeled as she fell to her knees trying to not breath in any more of the disgusting smoke, but it was already to late as she had already breathed it in. She pressed her pelt harder to her face but it wasn't much use as she could feel he body relaxing as a warmth covered her like a blanket. She tried to stay awake but it was useless as her body and mind fought.  
After her attempt to try and stay awake her body gave in. She fell to the side taking one look at the exit before her eyes finally closed.

 

 

  
...

 

 

  
Clarke groaned, her mind still fuzzy from being knocked out by smoke along with the pounding headache that accompanied it. Her eyes flickered open to see the night sky. Stars looked different from earth than they did in space , they looked more magical she thought as she observed the tiny spots of light that littered the sky.

  
 Something wasn't right.

  
 As she moved to try and sit up, she found her hands bound in front of her body. The harsh rope rubbed against her pale skin as she moved. Her body filled with panic as she tried to get out of the bindings.

  
She was trapped.

  
Once again trapped in a metal cage but this time along side Nyx, who was still asleep. She was thankful that they didn't kill her, she would have no one left who would understand her at the moment. She was in a cage on the back of a cart. Where are they taking her?

 

Clarke heard people approaching, she made the decision to pretend to still be asleep, if she could learn anything it might help her escape. After all , Knowledge is power and more of it the better off she would be. She was far from skilled in the arts of fighting but she did have her words on her side.

  
"Mikal will be waiting for us just west of here, he should have more prisoners for the queens arena." said the man. Clare recognised his voce from her capture at the cave.

  
"I do not like this farther..." she was swiftly cut off by the man.

  
" It's what our queen wants. We do not question her Eska"

  
There was a sigh before the girl answered. Clarke could tell she didn't want to be part of this by the sadness in her voice.

  
"I apologise father, i just miss mother." said the girl called Eska.

  
"Be thankful that our men have captured more fighters to bring back to Azgeda for our Queen instead..." said the girls father. He didn't need to finish his sentence, by the sound of the girls gasp she knew exactly what he meant.

  
Clarke risked opening her eyes again, it was now or never and more information she could gather the better. Her vision adjusted to the dim lighting of the night sky once again as she looked around camp.  
The first people she saw was a man and a teenager, they where obviously the ones who she over heard talking. Clarke could tell he highly ranked in grounder terms by the way he carried himself and the luxury of his clothing. The girl who he called Eska dressed in similar attire of light browns and white fur.

She looked younger then expected, around the same age as Octavia. As she took in the girls featured she acknowledged that Eska must look more like her mother as she barely looked like the man she stood with. to clarke they looked more like polar opposites..  
His face was long, with high cheek bones that framed his icy blue eyes that where way too close together. His lips where thin and so small they looked almost none existent.  
Eska on the other hand had a more rounded face but with a perfectly curved jaw line, brown eyes that where not close together and full lips. Clarke averted her eyes from the pair towards the others.

There where six other guards she could see that hung around the campfire , some sharpening blades while others proceeded with other minimal tasks. None noticed her watching.  
Clarke's eyes switched quickly to the opposite direction as she heard horses. Hooves smashed on the floor in a quick pace as riders approached, all geared up in the ice nation colours. Clarke quickly closed her eyes again as they got closer. She didn't want to risk being caught awake, she waited and listened carefully to what she could hear.

 

"Prince Roan, they are not at the meeting point . I believe something is amiss. They should have been there days ago" said one of the riders who by voice Clarke could tell was a man.

 

  
Prince Roan? oh great she was captured by the Azgeda prince, could her day get any better?

 

  
" If Mikal is not there it means they are dead, he would not miss a deadline set by the queen." said Rowan. Clarke could here steps pacing back and forth.

  
"What should we do sir?"

  
"We will meet with koda and his men like planned and then Novi. We cant afford to return to our queen with just wanheda. She is expecting warriors to fight in her arena." Rowan snapped, frustrated as his plans had changed.

  
"Yes sir, do you want me to send a message to them?" Offered the rider,  who sounded weary.

  
"Obviously you fool. Go find Novi , i want her to join koda immediately. Sooner we have larger numbers , others will not want to chance an attack on our forces. ...Do not fail me."

  
"Yes sir" said the rider before Clarke heard the noise of horses leaving the camp as fast as they arrived.

  
Clarke could hear footsteps move away from her cage and she reopened her eyes. Being angry and confused was an understatement. She finally started to get some sort of life back together and this prince Roan kidnaps her to take to the Ice Queen.

  
She had not heard good things about her, only pieces from grounders and the story Lexa told her..

  
_"I lost some one special to me too... her name was Costia. She was captured by the Ice Nation who's Queen believed she knew my secrets. Because she was mine , they tortured her , killed her and cut off her head"_

  
She wanted to scream. Her body shook with emotion as she curled up on the damp straw that littered her prison. Her sense of smell clogged with the musty scent of damp mixed with smoke that had drifted over from the Azgeda's fire.  
She shuffled over closer to Nyx who was still out and rested her head on her back, they would try and keep each other warm through out the night or they would become sick, she couldn't afford to be sick as she needed to escape.. She was so angry at herself for being caught but also angry at Lexa. It was because of her she was here.

Her anger faded into defeat as she sobbed quietly in her companions fur. She has been scared many times but this is different, if the Ice queen knew of her relationship with the commander she would be killed just like Costia to hurt Lexa or even worse.  
Even though she left the Arkadia her life mattered still in a way.  If the queen took her life it would cause war. Her mother and friends would want revenge and they would not be able to handle the Ice Queen alone. The Azgeda had the biggest forces of all twelve clans and her friends would all die , crushed by there numbers. Not even with the tech that they had,  it probably wouldn't be enough.

 

  
Once again she was in a huge mess made by the Commander.

 

  
...

 

  
~Lexa~

 

  
Lexa rode north with Thesda, Octavia and Raven as Hyatt scouted ahead. They left camp earlier that day to get more hours in travelling as the days became more shorter as winter approached.  
Lexa sighed deeply. It was frustrating, why did clarke choose this time of year to run away. She couldn't have chosen spring or summer where it would be easier to track her.  
 Lexa's worries where obvious to her companions even though they wouldn't speak about the recent events out of respect for there Heda. It would have been a lie if Lexa said she wasn't surprised by her Skaikru discovery. She was truly stunned when she found the two girls who where far from there borders. However she was less surprised that they where looking for Clarke. She spoke about them all the time and even Lexa appreciated their skills. Octavia who was a good seken to Indra , showing skill that some of her people could only dream of achieving. And Raven who managed to burn three hundred warriors, blow a bridge that lasted through the bombs and open up mount weather. She still was not happy that they let Clarke leave in such a state. Bellamy was an idiot to let her leave alone and if anything happens to Clarke she would gut him like a fish and feed him to the pauna.

  
She wasn't a fan of the sky people and there strange ways, but Octavia was barely skaikru and Raven was more open minded than the others . If she had to choose two sky people aside from Clarke to be lumbered with it would be them , especially because Clarke loved them.  
With Octavia and raven travelling with her group , she now had more of an advantage once she finds Clarke. Because of Clarke's hatred towards her, she would more likely to come home if her friends where there for her too.  
Lexa turned to see the girls riding side by side deep in conversation, her sister seemed to enjoy there company as her only friend was Hyatt who she had known since birth. Anya was particular who Thesda spent her time with and had become paranoid that she would be taken again.  
Lexa was pleased that she now had some one else her own age to speak with even if they are Skaikru.

 

"So in the sky you can only have one goufa?" asked Thesda as she scrunched her eyebrows up. Having one child was strange to her as her people usually had large families.

  
"Yeah its illegal to have another baby, I was kept under the floor for years until i was caught. Once i was found they locked me up and floated my mother." said Octavia sadly as she looked deep in thought.  
Thesda was interested in Skaikru customs as they where so different to hers. They do not have a Commander who's spirit is reborn. They vote for there leaders instead, They where strange.

  
"What is floated?" Thesda asked curiously, she had never seen any water in the sky..

  
"It means they send you out into space where there is no air for you to breath and you die from oxygen deprivation." said Raven simply saving Octavia from the explanation. She said it in the kindest way she could to avoid hurting Octavia, it wasn't the time to be a smart ass.

  
"On the ark any crime is punishable by death if you are over eighteen years old or above. If you are under age you get locked up and if your crime is bad or you know things like Clarke did you would get floated." Octavia added to help make sense to Thesda.

  
Thesda frowned as she listened.

  
"Even minor crimes like stealing food for a child or medicine is a death sentence. Finn saved me from being floated when i accidentally wasted months of oxygen" cut in Raven  
Thesda knew Finn was the one who killed many people in the village near Tondc and that clarke killed him in mercy.

  
"Your laws are immoral even if there are limited supplies. I am glad i am not a skairaunon , laws here are fair and Heda does not let anyone starve no matter there status. Your people call us barbarians and animals yet we are more civilised and just."  
She said glancing at Lexa, she had always been proud of her sister and the way she commanded. To her she has been the best heda to have existed.

  
"Well said warrior princess."

  
"Im with you there Thesda, i was never a sky person. All they did was kill my mother and imprison me for being Born. I would have had a better life if i was born on the ground" Octavia said as she focused ahead.

  
"The only thing i like about that good old tin can is the tech and equipment to make things go boom!" said Raven with her signature grin.

  
Lexa just listened to them talk, the sky people where barbaric. Killing a mother because she had two children was unjust. She took in orphans and made sure they all had a home and an education. When she takes lives it is for severe crimes and disrespect. She would never kill some one for petty crimes.  
Lexa saw a rider who obviously was Hyatt, it wasn't hart to tell. His giant form rode his horse Meatloaf who was also huge. She had to be to carry a man such as Hyatt.  
He stopped his horse and turned around to match Lexa's direction and pace.

 

 "Heda i have seen no Azgeda ahead but there is a traders north west of this road that we should reach by midday. Maybe we could find some more supplies there"

  
"I agree , the Skaikru do not have the apparel for the winter to come and Clarke would not be pleased if i let her friends freeze to death.." she said as she pondered the thought of an even more angry clarke. She gulped.

 

  
Thesda over heard the conversation and kicked her horse to move faster so she was side by side with Lexa leaving the skaikru arguing.

  
"We are going to a traders?" she asked hopeful. Lexa sighed as she knew where this would be going.

  
"Yes"

  
Thesda grinned " I did not bring any coins with me."

  
"That might be because you disobeyed mother and had to run quickly?" replied Lexa giving her sister a small glare.

  
"For spirits sake Lexa i will take on the night bloods training if that is what it would take, cant we drop the nomon talk for later?" she grumbled pouting at Lexa.

  
"I will hold you to that strisis. I will buy you whatever you require if you stop pouting as it has no effect on me so please put it to an end." She said with a serious look, keeping up with her strict posture.

  
Thesda's pout turned into a grin "Thank you lex! " she said as she slowed down to go back to talking to her friends who where bickering about what they would say to Clarke to get her to come home.

  
Lexa turned to Hyatt who was snickering. "Why are you amused?" she asked sharply.

  
"You say the pout does not work yet she got what she wanted from you." he said raising his eyebrow at Lexa. She went to speak but her jaw just opened and closed like a fish. She had no words to retaliate with as the man was correct , the pout did work on her after all.

  
"Do not worry Heda, i was the same with gustus, it is a younger sibling power." he said with a small wink. Lexa nodded and turned her attention to the ground.  
She missed gustus as he was the one she could always rely on but his love for her and the coalition was his undoing. If there where no witnesses she would have let him live but he pulled a stunt so severe in front of so many she had no choice. Out of all the lives she had taken as Heda, his hurt her the most.

  
"You are Indra's seken are you not?" Thesda asked Octavia before removing her water skin from jetts saddlebag and taking a sip.

  
"I was, she denounced me after i chose to stay with Clarke. I had to help save my brother and friends. They would do the same for me." replied Octavia who now sulked on her horse. She had always looked up to Indra, she took her on as she would trikru seken.

  
"I saw you fight, she taught you well Octavia kom skaikru." said Thesda who leaned over on Jett , handing the water skin over to Raven who had her eye on it. Raven blushed as she accepted the water. Thesda chuckled as she gulped the cool water greedily like a thirsty foal.

  
"Thanks for the water, this is one hell of a road trip." she said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and shooting Thesda the raven reyes signature wink to try and hind her blush. She passed the water skin to Octavia who was more than happy for the drink.

  
"We will rest soon do not worry. " Thesda said as she noticed Raven kept rubbing her injured leg. Raven seemed relived at the news and rested against Octavia's back.

  
"Chof(thanks)" said octavia as she screwed the cap back on before handing it over to Thesda." So who are you second to?" she said as she steered her horse away from the small sink hole in the road, no one could afford a loss of horse.

  
" I am no longer a second. I have not been for some time." she said keeping her eyes set dead ahead watching Heda and Hyatt , trying to avoid the subject.

  
"Who was your mentor?"

  
Raven stayed silent as octavia and Thesda spoke about seconds. She knew hardly anything about the custom as she preferred to spend her time making radios and fixing her broken ipod.

  
"My mother was my first mentor with help from my Heda, my second mentor i do not wish to speak about"  
The mention of her refusal to speak about her second mentor rose alarm bells for Octavia, sekens have a close friendship with there Firsts and speak highly of them showing respect. She let the topic of her last mentor drop as Thesda looked uncomfortable.

  
"Your mother must be a good warrior?." Raven questioned, trying to defuse the tension in there conversation.

  
Thesda laughed at the statement loudly making her horse snort and grabbing the attention of Lexa and Hyatt who had slowed there horses to listen to the girls talk.  
"You have met her, you burned three hundred of my mothers warriors. She was not pleased " she said with a huge smirk.

  
"OH MY GOD" cried Octavia as she flung her arms in the air " I knew i recognised you!" Since they had met she couldn't put a name to her face, but who would have thought grumpy Anya had a kid.

  
"O you have to fill me in here I'm out of the loop" she said squeezing her around the middle. She hated being left out of gossip.

  
"Anya is her momma Rae!"

  
Lexa groaned turning to glare at her sister who shouldn't be sharing her personal information. It was a risk and could be used against her again.

  
"As in scowling, i will slit your throats in your sleep and feed you to reapers Anya?" said a wide eyed Raven looking from one girl to the other.

  
"That sounds like my mother, She does have a nicer side though" said Thesda with a small smile.

  
"Mind . Blown" said Raven as she moved her hands from her head like an explosion.

  
"I would never imagine Anya with kids, no offence she doesn't seem the maternal type" Raven said as she held on better to Octavia as she didn't want to fall on her ass .

  
"My mother has been through things in her life to make her the way she is, yet she has always treated me and Lexa like any mother would...unless in training...that is a whole different matter when she was training Lexa for her conclave "

  
"Yes her training was...unique. I was not a fan of being covered in mud.." said Lexa who had slowed down enough to be closer to the girls to enter the chat.. "Just to be clear, If either of you ..." she motioned to Octavia and Raven " If you speak of my relation to Thesda and Anya with any one else you will put them in danger and i will not hesitate to kill you in the most painful way i can think of."  
Raven and Octavia didn't respond as there jaws had hit the floor, neither could find there words to speak.

  
"Oh look Heda , you are probably the first to render Raven speechless." Hyatt smirked. "I still cant believe you both couldn't tell they are all related. Thesda is a mini Anya but with the capability to smile!"  
Lexa glared at the remark about her mother and sister. It was true but she didn't like people speaking about them. "Yes but me and Thesda do not share blood."

  
"That maybe so but look, your outfits are almost identical!" cried Hyatt who was laughing at the shocked women. Raven didn't even respond to his comments.

  
"I do not feel comfortable with you knowing this information.." Lexa said as she looked at the group.

  
"Ai swega klin kom yu heda bilaik ai shall nou chich op gon disha kom moun yu don ai badannes. ai will be badan kiln kom yu seingeda as emo weron ai gada in" ( I swear to you commander that i shall not speak about this to others as you have my loyalty. i will be loyal to you and your family as i would my own) Octavia pledged looking lexa in the eyes.  
Lexa was shocked at the girls words, she did not anticipate this. She could tell by the look in her eyes that Octavia showed no sign of deceit and meant every word she said.

 

"ai teik in yu badannes kom yu heda okteivia kom skai kru" (I accept your allegiance to your commander octavia from sky crew)  
Octavia smiled out of relief that Lexa had accepted her loyalty and sags slightly in her saddle.

  
"I have no clue what you both said there as i cant trig out like you chicks and the man giant but i promise that i will keep your secret. Thesda as a friend and I wouldn't hurt her in any way. Plus you are pretty bad ass too and you saved our lives so i owe you one i guess." said Raven who spoke truthfully to Lexa.

  
"You use your words strangely Raven, i do not know what this trig out is but i accept your loyalty to my sister and I" said Lexa with a quick nod of acceptance before turning to look at the road, she could see the traders in the distance. She had to hope they had seen Clarke.

 

  
...

 

 

  
Hyatt opened the door to the traders as the girls piled into the small trading room as he stood guard, it was dangerous to be trapped in a small room as it was harder to defend yourself.

  
"SHOPPING! I have always wanted to shop like on tv, this is pretty close." raven said as she ran towards the bits of tech.  
Thesda went off to the back of the trader , following Raven who ran despite her brace. It was more of a hop than a run but she was fast. She was digging through the pieces of old tech like to look for things that would help fix her ipod, she had almost repaired it but she needed wires to build a solar panel for the device.

  
Lexa and Octavia greeted the shocked trader who bumped into a empty jar that tumbled off the edge of the counter , breaking into large shards..

  
"I apologise Heda.." she said nervously as she rushed to clean up the mess from near lexa's feet. Octavia knelt down to help the girl who thanked her quietly. Lexa simply nodded in response.

  
"What if your name?" she said as she stood still clasping her hands behind her back watching the trader with interest.

  
"My name..is Niylah" replied the trader who looked up quickly at Lexa as she spoke.

  
" Well Niylah..i am looking for a friend of mine." Lexa moved past the woman " It is of great importance that she if found.." She examined the objects on display. Finding nothing of interest.

  
 "She is about her height..." she motions to Octavia who had helped finish cleaning up the glass " Has hair the colour of the sun and eyes as blue as the sky."

  
"I apologise Heda, but i have not seen this girl you speak of." she said retreating behind the counter in hops of feeling more at ease. " Feel free to take what you wish, i could not charge you Heda." said the girl nervously as she played with her bracelet.

  
Thesda and Raven piled there items on the counter in a huge heap before leaving to ask Hyatt what he wanted. Lexa stared at Niylah who was fidgeting on the spot avoiding eye contact. Her stare slipped past the girl to admire the pictures that decorated the wall. Lexa examined them closely to see if any would be a suitable gift for Clarke .There where pictures of people before praimfaya , old paintings of scenery an people yet a familiar drawing caught her eye. It was pinned to the wall behind the trader.

  
That place, those people..

  
"You dare lie to your Heda?!" Lexa roared slamming her fists on the counter. Everyone froze in fear as Lexa leapt over the counter tearing the drawing off the wall, slamming it on the table. " This is Clarke's drawing, where is she?!" Lexa grabbed the girl by the neck forcing her to look at the picture that Clarke drew of them.

  
" That's ...r...r...reds drawing, she gave it to me.. out of her book." the girl stuttered in fear as Lexa's grip tightened.

  
"Who is Red, what does she look like ?" she growled at the older girl.

  
"Will you hurt her if i tell you?" Niylah asked bravely, her soft pleading brown eyes met bright green ones. Lexa let go of the girl dropping her to the floor realising she want a threat to Clarke.

  
"No i would never, she is my friend and i need to find her before others do and they will not hesitate to harm her." Lexa said as she brushed her hand over her brow.

  
"She .. she is a hunter we have become friends of a sort since she started trading here. She has.. red hair .. blue eyes and she has claw marks on her shoulders from a night cat attack" she said pointing to her own shoulders showing Lexa where.

  
"Is she alive ?" lexa swallowed the lump in her throat.

  
"Yes , Red and her cat stayed with me until she was able to travel, she left the morning after ...she woke from her injuries. She headed east of here, She hasn't been here for a while and I'm worried about her."

  
"Cat?" Octavia interrupted the questioning with her curiosity. As the other girls looked on from the door way, Thesda supporting Raven as she leg was causing her trouble, probably from running.

  
 Neither made a effort to move as they watched the scene before them.  
"Sha she killed a night cat that hunted her, on her way here she found its cub and they bonded, it is like they share a spirit." said Niylah as she massaged her neck looking at the women nervously.

  
Lexa frowned, what did she mean by the morning after. Surely Clarke wouldn't do that to her..

 

Would she?

 

"Everyone , take your supplies and leave us!" Lexa commanded.

  
"Il be outside" said Octavia as she joined the others who where already out of the exit. she closed the door behind her to give them privacy.  
Niylah looked petrified as Lexa stared at her coldly, her stare didn't waver even as the others left.

  
" What do you mean by the morning after?" Lexa demanded glaring at the blonde in front of her.

  
"Umm i ...umm"

  
"Did you touch her?" Lexa demanded staring the girl down. Her heart sank , shattering to pieces as she saw the look on the girls face. Her hands dropped to her sides and balled into fists.She wanted to beat the girl to death with her bare hands but she did not know Red was actually Clarke and that she was hers. She turned away from the girl not wanting to see her face again.

  
"She is mine.." she whispered with venom as she made her way to the exit with inhuman speed , slamming the door behind her leaving a shocked and confused Niylah.  
She marched past her companions ignoring there questions to her horse and retrieved her bow and quiver strapping them to her body as the others watched nervously.

  
" Hyatt" she ordered as he stood alert waiting for her orders " Use my coin and pay the trader for the goods. I am going to go hunt, we will travel east when I return." she said rapidly before sprinting into the trees. She moved quickly so no one could see the tears in her eyes that threatened to betray her.

  
"I should go after her, its not safe here." Octavia said as she went to follow Heda to prove herself, but was stopped by Thesda.

  
"She needs space, let her have it Octavia. She will not stray far, she is sensible." she said to a worried Octavia.

  
"How about i teach you a few moves while we await her return. You may not be a seken but i would be willing to help you,  it will keep us both occupied." she said looking at Octavia to see if she would agree. She liked her and could see why Indra had made Octavia her Seken. Raven was busy with her new toys so they had time.

  
"Hell yeah im in!" she said before grinning as she drew her sword.

  
"Well then!" Thesda drew her sword and stood her ground. " Lets begin shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review and Kudos it makes my sad pathetic life a bit better!


	9. A Green Eyed Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has her moment to process her feelings about Clarke and Niylah. Octavia hates being short, Hyatt is like her annoying big brother. Raven and Thesda go out for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY WEDNESDAY ( Yes I bet you wish it was Friday)
> 
> Apologies for the delay as I had no internet for two days! Shocking what you are limited to without it, couldn't even play my PS4! (Feel free to add me if you game, just ask!)  
> More apologies in advance for my grammar , im aware it sucks.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter anyway! :D

  
~Lexa's group~

Lexa bolted through the trees, putting as much distance between herself and her companions as she could. She needed some time to herself to process what the trader girl Niylah told her. Clarke was now a hunter.. her Clarke a night cat hunter? It did not seem right but it had to be Clarke. There was too much evidence, the traders description was similar to the girl and if that was not enough she had Clarke's drawings. Clarke never knew but Lexa used to sneakily look at her drawings when she slept. She loved seeing the world through her eyes, it was beautiful and unique. When she drew her it wasn't the Commander she saw, it was just Lexa.

Lexa ran while gripping her chest above her heart, it burned. Her heart physically hurt knowing the woman she loved was injured by a beast and she was not the one to help her heal, the trader was. She wanted to thank Niylah for saving the life of her love , but then she wanted to stab the woman in the heart for touching Clarke.  
Lexa staggered through the trees as the speed she ran faltered.

Clarke was hers , She was Clarkes ,her Skai prisa , her love.She was not Niylah's , the trader had no right to touch what belongs to Heda.  
Lexa stopped running and steadied herself against a tree capturing her breath. The bark was rough against her palm as she twisted to press her back against the trunk as she sighed heavily.  
Niylah did have the right. It was not the trader who left clarke at the mountain. She was not the one to walk away .Lexa knew it was her fault clarke moved on to Niylah, she may as well have handed her to the girl herself. The fact that clarke made love to another woman that was not her made her seethe. They had chosen to avoid the physical part of there relationship until after mount weather. She had never been with clarke intimately, never shown her how much she loves her. Despite being the Commander and having men and woman thrown at her feet for her own pleasure she had been with none. Not since falling in love with Clarke, she couldn't do it. It was not right.  
Lexa pressed her palms to her temples and let out a silent scream. She wanted to scream aloud to release the pain in her heart but being Heda she had no luxuries and her companions would rush to her side.

She slid down the tree as she pulled her knees in to hug and then she sobbed. Tears trickled down her face splashing onto the dark leather of her trousers as she gripped her knees tighter, trying to extinguish the burning in her chest.  
As Heda she could not be seen weak but here, alone in the forest lexa could let her emotions go. Her people say she is the Heda that never sheds tears, how wrong they are. She had always been careful with her emotions, it has helped her survive so far as Heda yet she always had to have an outlet.

She was human too.

It was these moments that kept her sane, preventing her from breaking completely.

After her tears slowed and she could breath again. Lexa unclasped the grip on her knees. She had to get going, she had to find prey to bring back to her companions to avoid questions. Thesda would know something was off but she wouldn't question it in front of her people.  
She dried the tears from her green eyes and did her best to wipe away there salty tracks on her face with the back of her sleeve. She would have to wash her face before she got back or the tracks would be seen through the grime.

Lexa had her moment to process , now it was time for Heda to hunt.

  
She slowly moved to her feet when she saw a small doe behind a broken tree feeding on the foliage. She was small but was good enough to take back to camp, it would provide them meat for a few days without additional hunts.  
She carefully removed her bow she had taken with her and proceeded to stalk her prey, she would make sure they all had there fill tonight. She would not let Clarke's friends go hungry.

 

 

...

 

 

Lexa sat at the base of an old oak tree meditating. Being close to nature helped her hear the previous commanders and there thoughts on the situation. They were mixed to say the least.Some where grateful to Clarke for defeating the mountain regardless. Others feared the Skaikru because of their Maunon weapons and tek. Almost all, even the last Azgeda Heda shared there displeasure over Queen Nia and her actions to hunt Wanheda and prowl on her lands to do so. It was exhausting listening to the Commanders spirit bicker like a bunch of children, she felt like she was already caring for four of them.

She chose to stop here before continuing there journey . It gave them time to have a proper meal that was not on horseback, even though she was Heda she had a duty to her people even if it was a bunch of sulking hungry teenagers and a giant who acted like one of them.  
Lexa hid her emotions well after her short retreat to the woods. No one knew how crushed she was by the events at the traders.Thesda knew something was amiss but didn't pest her about it as she knew better. Only lexa herself knew of the traders revelation. Relenting to share the information , even with her sister as for the first time in a very long time she looked genuinely happy. Raven and Octavia had pulled her out of her shell with there odd skaikru games and helping with Octavia's combat lessons.  
Thesda was always a quiet and reserved girl even before the ice nation incident, And more so after. Lexa knew she was a lot like her in that way, Putting on a tougher front that they showed the world. As Heda she could not seem like a weak woman who led her people, just like her sister as the generals daughter could not afford to do so either. Yet behind closed doors they could let the façade fall and become themselves even if it was for a few fleeting moments.

 Lexa had better control of her temper unlike her sister who got frustrated easily. Even though a part of her still wanted to ride back to the traders and shove her blade into the blonde's chest for touching her Skai prisa.  
But then the logical part of her mind reminded her that to the trader she wasn't Clarke of the sky people, she was Red the hunter and because of that she had been left unscathed. Lexa had to remind herself of this everyday as she highly doubted that Clarke would forgive her if any harm came to the girl under her command.

 

Raven tipped her water skin into her mouth and drank the last few small droplets of liquid. " I miss plumbing and hot water." She sighed as examined her water skin shaking it in hopes it would magically refill.

"I only miss running water, TV and music. Apart from those I don't miss the ark at all." replied Octavia who was stretching her before target practice. Thesda had been teaching her some of her simplest moves over th time they had been traveling and now she was practicing knife throwing.

"I'm gonna go refill my water skin so i don't have to steal yours again " said Raven who shot Thesda a wink. They sat side by side with there backs resting on a tree , they sat together most of the time now. They  had gotten closer in recent days and barely spent time apart, no one commented except Octavia who was actually discreet about it.

"Its okay i don't mind." Thesda said as she was more than happy to hand Raven her water skin to drink from as she dug it from her pack and handed it the older girl.

"Thanks" Raven blushed as she took the offered water skin. She sipped the cool water slowly before passing it back to its owner with a trade mark Raven Reyes smile. "Anyone want a refill?" she asked as stood carefully not to antagonise her bad leg.

Octavia was launching throwing daggers at a target Thesda had made for her. Her target was a tree that had circles carved into its bark. Lexa informed her how hard it was to learn how to use shards and how some people could never get on with the small projectile weapon, but Octavia was more than happy for Thesda and Hyatt to teach her how to throw daggers as it was a skill Indra had not taught her when she was her second.  
Everyone avoided being close by when Octavia was training, ever since she missed the target by miles sending her dagger flying at Hyatt. It missed him by inches taking his half eaten apple clean out of his hand. She proclaimed that she aimed for it on purpose but everyone knew better. No one stood anywhere near the tree or be anywhere near the girl when she was training.

"I will" shouted Octavia who stood the opposite side of the fire as she threw a dagger at the tree not to far from her target.

"Nice try strik gona.." said Hyatt who was more than happy to help her practice while Thesda sharpened her swords. They hoped that with more training she wouldn't miss.

"I am not a little warrior, do i look like a kid to you?!" she frowned as he threw a dagger that landed in the middle of the target.

"No you do not , but you look the same size as a goufa to me." he said shrugging his shoulders as it was a matter of fact.

"Rae, tell him i am not the same height as a child!" Octavia pleaded looking to her friend for support. Raven was not much help as she couldn't resist laughing at her younger friends anxiety on the situation.

"Thesda, Heda?" Octavia asked desperately in hopes of support.

"You are still young , you might grow more." said Thesda with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Erm i thought we are the same age? Plus your barely taller than me!" she cried as she ran to stand next to Thesda to see how small she was, Thesda raised her eyebrow in response.

"You are all small to me." Said lexa who's eyes where still closed listening to the girls. Octavia both snorted at the remark.

"We are not small, you guys are just too tall." said Octavia who crossed her arms in defence as she stood side by side with Thesda.

"I second that. " said Thesda who moved to grab her water skin.

"As lovely as this all is, I'm going to get water before I dehydrate and have skin like that dried meat over there. " Raven said as pointed to the meat that was drying near Hyatt.

"Don't worry you would be even more delicious." Octavia said with a wink causing Hyatt to burst into laughter. Thesda on the other hand clenched her jaw.

"We can all tell you haven't had your special time recently.." Raven smirked as she received a frown in return.  
Octavia rummaged through her pack and launched her water skin at Ravens head who luckily caught it before it made contact with her face.

"If only you could throw your dagger like that hey O?" said Raven as she took Hyatt's water skin off of him as he thanked her.

"Oh shush up bitch you know you love me!" Octavia cried before sticking her tongue out.

"Your lucky i do you little shit." Raven winked at Octavia who grinned in response.

"Hyatt, go with Raven as I do not wish anyone to travel alone with the Azgeda close by." said Lexa as she handed her water skin to the sky girl.

"Its ok lex I will go with Raven , I wanted to let her ride Jett anyway." Thesda said as she grabbed the water skins off the older girl who suddenly looked petrified at the concept of having to ride horse that was not Helios. She had only just gotten used to Helios, Octavia's horse and now she had to ride another.

"Fine .." Lexa sighed as she moved back to where she was sat "Do not stray far Thesda"

"You sound like our nomon." Thesda raised her eyebrow.

"Go before i change my mind, just do not go far."

"I wont go far you have my word." she said as she grabbed Raven with her free hand pulling her towards her horse.

"Have fun!" Octavia shouted with a quick smirk that only Raven saw ,making her slightly flushed. They had both spoken about Thesda when the others went to patrol the area, Octavia told her Thesda was obviously into her but Raven was still unsure. Octavia spent the rest of the time complaining about Lincoln and how she was unsure of there relationship.Thesda let go of Ravens arm as she stuffed the supplies in the saddle bag, before untying Jett from a branch.

"Hope you are ok with riding Jett , he is a friendly steed. My mother truly did get me the best." said Thesda as she patted the horses neck.  
"But he's massive Thesda.." Raven replied as she looked at the huge ebony horse. He had green eyes that stared into her soul much like the Commander herself. She had gotten used to riding with Octavia who helped her on and off Helios as she couldn't because of her leg.

Did Thesda think she could mount the horse alone?

Thesda turned to Raven and watched her look at Jett, she was scared but was making a half attempt to hide it." I will help you get on and off of Jett you know, i promise i will keep you safe." she said as she took Ravens hand and guided her to the horses side so they could  get used to one another.  
She relaxed after the statement, she didn't want to look weak but her leg just wouldn't be able to handle getting on the horse alone.

"Would you like to be at the front of the saddle for a change, you wont have to worry about holding on as much." she said as she watched Raven run her hand over Jetts neck.

"Okay. Just so you know, if you let me fall you have to stand there so i can kick your ass." Raven stated. Thesda laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck.  
"You have my word , even though i will not let you fall." she said with a smile as she pulled Raven closer. It was a rare event to silence the mechanic but it had been happening often , especially when it involved them both.

"Hold onto the saddle and I will lift you up." Thesda said as she boosted Raven up towards the saddle supporting her under her backside making the mechanic yelp.  
Raven knew the warrior was strong but she was surprised how easily the younger girl pushed her up onto the tall horse. Jett was much larger than Helios and even Octavia struggled to push her up into the saddle. Raven didn't have much time to think about it before Thesda vaulted onto the back of the horse making her jump.

"Your such a show off, what if the horse threw us off?!"

"He is used to it Raven , do not worry." she said as she slid her arms under Raven's to take the reins."Are you alright?" Thesda asked Raven as she nudged the horse into walking.

"yeah umm great fantastic." Raven blushed as Thesda pressed closer to her back.

"Lets go then." she said giving jett a quick kick and sending them off into a quick canter towards the river.

 

  
...

 

  
Raven sat on the bank as she removed her leg brace. Her leg ached from the short journey, it had gotten worse recently. Probably due to the lack of physio. Instead of horses she would have preferred driving her rover, but then she was happy to avoid walking all together as that would have made it far worse.  
She watched the younger girl refill their water skins and securing the caps. She would have done it herself but Thesda insisted that she rest her leg for the journey back.  
Who was she to say no?  
Thesda climbed back up the grass bank and  dropped  the now full water skins to the side before she sat next to Raven. She watched as the brunette massaged her injured leg to ease the pain. She told her she had to do this multiple times a day to lessen the ache.  
Raven tried not to let her disability effect her life on the ground but it saddened her that she was not much use outside her workstation. She couldn't use swords or anything cool. The only thing she was good at was fixing things or making them go boom.

"What happened to your leg?" Raven swallowed hard and sat to turn to Thesda , she decided to tell her story in hopes Thesda would share hers. She had been curious since the day they met but never dared ask. The subject seemed to be still raw.

"Well the short version is that my leg is bust, because some dick called Murphy shot me. I was trying to help save bellamy from being killed by him but he shot at me and the bullet hit my side and lodged into my spine. Because it pressed against my nerves it made my legs useless. Abby gave me the option for the operation but it would be without anaesthetic which numbs the area. It was risky and my chances of being able to walk where low but I chose the surgery. It hurt more than being shot in the first place, Finn held my hand throughout the whole thing. In the end I got sort of lucky, lucky enough to gain full movement in one leg and half in the other making it so I can shuffle around in a brace like an old lady."

"Is this Murphy dead?" Thesda demanded sounding freakishly like Lexa when she is on a power trip. She rose to her feet looking down at Raven.

"Nope, he was alive and kicking last time i checked."

Thesda growled as she paced on the spot. Raven broke into a small smile at how protective she went.

"If i find him i will make his death far worse than a thousand cuts.." Thesda froze as Raven grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to sit next to her.

"A thousands cuts is not the way i would like to go, i was five cuts in and i felt weak."

"You have been put on a tree?" Thesda asked searching Ravens eyes.

"Yeah thanks to your sister. She thought i was the one to poison her booze. She tied me to the tree and cut me here. " she pointed at her arms. "And here."  
She then lifted her top to show the thick scar on her side." This lovely creation was done by the charming Indra, and this one.." she pointed to the circular like scar. "Is the bullet wound. I have a really bad ass looking one on my back from the operation and some nasty ones from the mountain men who stole my bone marrow." Raven said as she showed Thesda her scars.

"I do not like the fact my people scarred you for no reason." Thesda frowned. She never realised what Raven had endured since her short time on the ground. She would talk to her sister about this.

"Its the ground, shit happens." Raven said bumping into Thesda's side playfully making the girl smile."So whats your story , how come the Commander watches you like a hawk.

Thesda looked off into the distance as she ran her right hand through thick blades of grass feeling them tickle her palm.

Raven watched as Thesda pondered her words. She had been close to the girl before and always knew she was good looking with her toned body and high cheekbones. But being this close to her, she couldn't help but notice for the first time how her dark hair flowed over her shoulders in luxurious cascades. Ravens eyes drifted to her full lips that pouted as she was deep in thought. Her gaze lowered to take in her perfect body, but her attention switched as Thesda took a deep breath to speak.

"Have you heard of the Azkwin or how you people say Ice Queen?"

"Psycho Queen of the snowmen right?" Thesda nodded.

"She wanted to prove to the other clans that Lexa was unfit to lead as Commander." she swallowed again as her throat felt thick with words.

"I was thirteen winters old at the time and nomon and Lexa where in meetings for the coalition for hours on end. I was too young to accompany them so Costia ,who was Lexa's niron (lover)came to stay with me. Like always she took me to my tree swing just outside the training ground. No one noticed our guards at the time had been replaced by Azgeda,  they told us Heda requested our presence. Like always we obeyed and followed the guards.. Everything went dark.The next thing i know I'm waking up , bound in a cage with Costia" Raven said nothing as she reached out and rested her hand on the distressed girls thigh.

"They took us to the Ice Queen.. who was ecstatic that she got me as well as Costia. She tortured us for weeks for information.. Even when her methods got more extreme Costia still refused to tell out of love and loyalty .I was too young to know... anything or understand why we where being hurt. I just wanted my mother and sister." Thesda wiped her eyes in attempt to keep her tears at bay.

" Days later she bought a girl in who was my age and had the same hair colour. They copied my tattoo I got for becoming my mothers seken.. " She twisted to show the older girl her ink. Which raven brushed thesda's baby hair out of the way to look at the delicate tribal design.  
" Once they had finished the tattoo, the guards beat her face severely. Just before chopping her head off along with Costia's." Tears finally fell from Thesda's amber eyes as she told Raven things she had never shared before. The sky girls presence kept her calm, it was a relief to finally tell some one about her life and not to have to hide.

"Thes you can stop you don't have to-"

"No i need to tell you, i need to tell some one." Raven gave her a nod to continue.

"Nia told me that i was hers as she found something in me that was intriguing. After 'sparing my life' i was broken and bent , the methods where...barbaric and vile. After i was 'remade'  I was created into her champion that she likes to call her pet. I was trained in harsh circumstances for what seemed like a lifetime, winning fights in the arena to survive in hopes of escaping."

"Fucking hell what a crazy twisted bitch!" Raven growled as Thesda squeezed her hand she didn't even notice she held. "How did you escape?" Raven asked as she subconsciously smoothed circles over the girls knuckles.

"I took a hit in the face that cut through my helmet. once my helmet was off the healer recognised me and told one of Lexa's spies Echo who rescued me."  
Ravens head reeled with information, she had a good idea something bad had happened to the girl after the recent incident but she never realised to what extent. It was obvious she still hid some things from back then, she couldn't blame her though they had only known each other for a few weeks. It was Probably to save her from horrific images she did not want her to see.

Raven decided to try and relax the girl who barely kept it together. "I'm really happy Echo rescued you , I wish she never had to rescue you from there in the first place but I'm glad we are both here , now." Raven said with a smile as she wiped a tear from Thesda's face.

"You only want me so I can save you heroically again." Thesda joked as she regained her breathing.

"You do seem to make grand entrances, id say even the Commander gets jealous of your style." Raven grinned as Thesda hid her blush by turning away. She couldn't help but be captivated once again by the girl, she loved it when she pouted when deep in thought.

"Hey don't do that." Raven said tugging on Thesda's arm.

"What am i doing?" Thesda asked curiously as she peeked at Raven.

"Trying to hide your face, your beautiful you know .." she said as she took the girls hand again and brushed circles over the backs of her knuckles in a comforting motion. If it was anyone else she would have punched them in the shoulder, told them to man up and stop sulking. But with Thesda it was different, she cared for her in a way she had never experienced before. She wanted to protect her from everything, even though the girl was a real life ninja, she still wanted to keep her safe and happy.

Thesda looked at the hand that held her own. "You think I am beautiful?" she said in a quiet voice as she watched Raven sooth her hand.

Raven placed her free hand gently under Thesda's chin and slowly guided her face upwards so there eyes could connect.  
"I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world." She said with pure honesty. Her eyes darted between the warriors amber eyes and lips ,asking for permission.

Thesda gulped as she searched Ravens eyes unsure what to do, she was all talk and no bite. She had never been kissed before even though she was seventeen, never feeling comfortable before meeting Raven. She and hated anyone who invaded her personal space , but that didn't apply to the sky girl. She had been attracted to Raven since rescuing her from the Azgeda, she was infatuated with her but never thought Raven liked her in the same way.

  
Her thoughts where cut short as Raven moved closer, She was close enough for Thesda to feel her body heat melt with her own. Her heart beat fast in her chest, more quicker than it ever has before it was like a rush of helplessness yet she was not afraid, not with the sky girl.  
Raven closed in. Capturing Thesda's soft lips with her own in a slow gentle kiss.

Thesda felt a wave of warmth cover her entire body like a blanket as there lips made contact. Raven lifted her had up to her face and caressed her cheek, brushing her tears away. She was nervous but just being with Raven calmed her. She placed her remaining hand on Ravens waist drawing her closer into the kiss as her other hand stayed entwined. She melted into the older girl releasing a small moan which she hoped the she didn't hear.

Raven didn't miss a beat ,she heard it clearly and smiled into the kiss as she slid her hand under her hair massaging the nape of her neck. The warrior forgot her moment of embarrassment and hummed in approval as her body reacted to her touch. Thesda curled her fingers into the fabric of Ravens jacket as she pressed closer. Out of pure need Raven parted her mouth, just enough to capture Thesda's bottom lip with hers. Thesda groaned as Raven tugged her closer, helping guide her to her lap so Thesda straddled her thighs. It was clumsy but she made it there without rolling down the slope. Thesda smiled into the kiss as Raven hummed with approval of there new position.  
When Ravens tongue ran over her bottom lip Thesda shivered in anticipation as her body reacted to the many new sensations. Feelings she had felt for the first time.  
She opens her mouth to allow Raven entrance and deepens there kiss. She was nervous at first but with Raven taking the lead she learned quickly.

After a few moments Raven withdrew from the girls soft lips and planted slow kisses over the scarred side of her face before pulling away.  
Both girls blushed as raven pulled thesda close for a half hug wrapping her arm around her waist. Thesda shuffled closer snuggling into raven and resting her head against her shoulder.

"That was worth the wait, you are an amazing kisser." Raven whispered as she kissed the top of Thesda's head.

"I have never kissed anyone before." Thesda confesses. Ravens eyebrows shot up to her hair line.

"I'm your first kiss?"

"Yes" said Thesda as she pressed closer to her as the older brunette rested her head on top of hers.

"You have a promising future young warrior." Raven giggled as Thesda planted a quick kiss on the back of her hand.

  
"Is your sister going to kill me?" Raven asked as she thought of lexa having her strapped to another tree for a thousand cuts...again.

Thesda laughed and pulled away , resting her arms on Ravens shoulders to look at her. "She could try, but im the better fighter." she said confidently. Raven still looked nervous as it was the Commander she was speaking about. She groaned at the thought of her finding out she took her little sisters first kiss, it wouldn't be a big deal to most people but this was Heda..

"Do not worry i will keep you safe, i made a promise to you remember?" Thesda said as she handed Raven her brace.

"I will remember that if you sister ties me to a tree." Raven said as she buckled her leg back in it metal prison securing all the straps with speed.

"Come on. We best get going before Lexa and Octavia goes all Liam Nelson on us."

"Leeeam Neeeson?" she said frowning, many of the things Raven said to her made no sense but she went with it.

"He's a bad ass actor from a film who goes to find his missing daughter and kills a load of bad guys"

Thesda looked at her with a blank expression. " But your not Octavia's goufa.."

Raven sighed forgetting for a moment that grounders don't have that kind of technology but she would have to take her to the Ark one day and fix the movie projector. Raven shook her head and took the hand Thesda offered her to help her off the grass.

"Lets go warrior princess, we have people to hydrate!"

"Does this mean we are niron's or as you say girlfriends now?" Thesda asked Raven as she hugged her from behind.

"Id say so warrior princess." Raven grinned as Thesda squeezed her tighter. "Never would I have had you down for a human koala but I love it."

"Im not sure what a koala is but I hope its good." Thesda said as she kissed the side of Ravens jaw.

"your too cute"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Can't write kissing scenes to save my life sorry guys!) *Hides*
> 
> Comment and Kudos for me guys! Thank you for your amazing comments last time, I like to know what you all think. :D


	10. Hot , Adorable And Deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Learns more about the Azgeda and makes a new friend.  
> Lexa learns of Thesda and Ravens relationship  
> Hyatt becomes one of the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always apologies for the more than likely bad grammar!   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, gotta love Raven and Octavia moment!  
> Thank you all for taking your time to Comment and Kudos :D

  
*Clarke*

 

  
Clarke sighed deeply as a frustrated Nyx slumped in her lap and proceeded to shove her face under her arm. She needed reassurance from her human as she was stressed out, an animal such as Nyx should never be caged as it was against there very nature. Clarke winced slightly as the cat weighed down on her legs, she still seemed to think she was small cub not the huge cat she actually was.

  
"Come here you.." Clarke said as she manoeuvred the cat into a more comfy position for the two of them. Nyx purred as Clarke rubbed behind her ears, she had found it did the trick to calm her companion down.  
Since being taken she had learned bits and pieces of the Azgeda's plans as they did little to withhold them from her. To be fair they probably didn't bother concealing any information as her chances of escape where near to impossible.  
She knew the ice queen had something to do with the mountain, the grenades didn't hop into there hands by chance. What worried Clarke the most was the fact that the Azgeda used the grenades themselves. Never before has she witnessed a grounder use there weapons, it was against the grounders beliefs. What else did the queen have that she wasn't aware of?

  
Clarke sighed as she ran her hands through Nyx's fur in a steady rhythm as her mind worked overtime. Clarke had so many questions that she wanted answers for ,but she knew she had to stay calm. She couldn't  let her temper get the best of her if she wanted the answers she sought.  
Clarke watched as Amos, one of the Azgeda warriors as he entertained his Conrad's. He told  stories of the Ice Queens arena. The man was attractive and unfortunately he knew it, his ego was huge and Clarke was convinced he spent hours looking at his reflection telling himself how gorgeous he was. He spent hours attempting to get attention from Vienna who was the only female warrior. She dismissed all of his advances and seemed to find his tactics amusing as did the rest of the group.

  
"..then the floukru goufa rammed his trident at the challenger in a last desperate attempt to live, but the little shit got lucky and it actually killed him. Everyone was shocked, even him. I lost ten gold pieces in that fight." said Amos as he plonked down on his bed roll.

  
"I was there too ,but that is not the best fight I have seen." said Vienna who sat smirking at him as she was about to destroy his attempt at bragging. "Remember the queens pet..?" she asked as she took a swig out of her canteen then wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "The small on who always wore the helmet." Some of the guards mumbled knowing of who she spoke of.  
"I saw her take down a yujleda(Broadleaf crew)warrior who was far larger than Grieg. As soon as the horn sounded , She threw her dagger at him and it landed in between his eyes. " she said grinning knowing she had won once again.

  
"I remember that one Vienna, the crowd where very displeased as they didn't get to see the fight they where promised ." said Ezrah who sat next to Vienna. He was obviously her seken as he followed her around like a lost puppy.  
Clarke had learnt most of there names as she had been around the same group for some time. It helped as she knew who would be on patrol with who ,as some Azgeda where more unfriendly than others. She vowed to herself that if Amos winked at her any more she would make sure his fight was over once she got out of her cage.

  
"Yes and the Queen had seven more warriors and a bear sent into the arena." Vienna said as she laughed at the memory.

 

  
Clarke's eyes bulged, did she say seven more men and a bear?!

 

  
" Yu laik spichen!"(your lying!) growled Amos as he glared at the woman who just laughed at his remark dismissing it instantly.

  
"Lets hope we capture some decent fighters to entertain our Queen" Vienna said as she threw more wood on the fire "Unless you want to volunteer Amos?" she said with a smirk. He frowned and made himself busy to avoid replying.

  
Clarke sank further into Nyx as she processed what she had heard. She knew the Ice Queen would throw her in the arena but she did not want Nyx to get ripped apart by Azgeda warriors or other beasts.  
Her head swam as her imagination ran wild, all she could think of is how this was so similar to the being taken by the mountain men. They  where cruel, draining blood from grounders and drilling bone marrow from her own people to save their own men from nuclear burns. The worst part was that they  didn't need to leave mount weather, they could have easily survived like the sky people did on the ark but they chose to risk everything and hurt thousands just for a chance to see the sun.

  
But the queen was different, she had her prisoners and volunteers kill each other for entertainment just to keep her happy. Clarke had over heard bits and pieces about how the mountain was used as a disguise allowing the Ice Queens  men to take people under the assumption that they where captured by the mountain men, but she no longer had that option and she didn't seem to care either.  
She knew the grounders called her wanheda and what the meaning of the name was but she did not know the legend of wanheda. Not until one of the guards told the story to Ezrah with Clarke in hearing distance. He spoke of an old legend that if you kill wanheda you take the power that they have for yourself becoming more powerful. The young second asked how it made you more powerful and the older warrior told him that the power came from all of the warriors wanheda had slain.  
She was quite surprised when no one made an attempt on her life while she was trapped in her cage, yet she realised they wouldn't as she was declared the Queens property by Roan. The  thought of being property infuriated her , no one was property she didn't own any of her people , everyone was there own person.  
More clarke let her mind wonder the more she sounded like Lexa, only talking about her death as she knew her end would come in the form of the Ice Queen. Clarke knew she didn't have a Commander soul like Lexa claims to have. Her people believed death was it, the end. Unless she went to heaven or hell like old believers said happened after death. Thinking about the amount of people she had killed she knew heaven was very unlikely an option.

  
Clarke was to deep into her thoughts she didn't notice Eska standing in front of her cage until Nyx alerted her. She was the only one that she nor Nyx could hear approach them. The girl stood in front of the cage , holding a leg of freshly caught venison in one hand as she motioned Clarke to move Nyx to the back of the cage with the other.

"Tell your cat to stay at the back, if she attacks me through the bars they will not let me feed her again and she will starve before we get to Azgeda" the girl said as she waited to approach the cage. Nyx had caught a few passing guards with her claws and the girl did not want her clothing ruined.

 

  
Clarke eyes the girl carefully" How do i know you have not poisoned the meat?" She said as the girl had never offered such a large amount to Clarke, making her suspicious of the girls intentions.  
The girl stared at her blankly before taking out her knife and slicing off a piece of the raw meat. She sighed and rolled her eyes before popping the morsel into her mouth chewing quickly. The girl looked disgusted as she ate the raw meat but proceeded to do so anyway to prove her point to the stubborn sky girl.

  
"Do you trust that i have not poisoned it now Wanheda?" she said calmly as she kept her eyes connected with Clarke's.  
Clarke knew she wouldn't eat it if It was poisoned and was thankful the girl proved her point. It was always best to be safe then sorry.  
Clarke nodded in acceptance and reached through the bars so Eska could hand her the meat. Clarke warily took the venison , pulling it back into the cage. Nyx patiently sat at the back of the cage looking at Clarke to be fed. She would eat twice as much normally but there was nothing Clarke could do from her prison.  
 Clarke motioned her to come forwards , handing her the meat which the cat placed at her feet as she checked Clarke was going to be fed before digging in.

  
"I bought you sanch(lunch)as well as your cat. " she said as she motioned Clarke to take the wrapped food she offered.

  
"Mochof" (Thank you ) Clarke said as she grabbed the bundle. She couldn't bring herself to be cruel to the girl, she seemed to be as much as a prisoner as she was.. She was different to the other guards as she made sure both Clarke and Nyx where fed. If it was not for her they would go hungry.

  
"Pro" (you are welcome) Eska said as she laid out her furs near the cage before settling down on them.  
Clarke knew Roan must be dealing with important matters as he resided in the only tent, leaving Eska to help guard Clarke as the others shared stories around the fire.

The trio sat in silence as the two prisoners ate there meals. The only noises where mutters of the others and the sound of Nyx gnawing at the venison leg. The silence was quickly broken by the young Azgeda's curiosity.

  
"Did you really fall from the sky?" said the girl as she sat cross legged across from Clarke's cage looking up at the imprisoned pair. Clarke decided to give in and moved forward so she could talk to the girl.

  
"Yes, i came down in a drop ship from Arkadia" Clarke said as she shoved a chunk of cooked venison into her mouth, chewing it slowly savouring the taste of the rich meat. She watched the girl pulled out a sharpening stone from her pocket and drew her blade.  
In a way she was happy for the girls company. She loved Nyx but she couldn't hold a convocation. Eska seemed to care more than Roan and his men who paid minimal attention to her. Roan didn't care what happened to her as long as she reached Azgeda breathing. The girl however was different, she was the tiny bit of good amongst the bad. Clarke was curious about Eska so she decided to ask a few questions of her own.

  
"Did those hurt? " she asked pointing to Eska's tribal scars on her face before chewing on more venison.

  
"Lets say it was not the most pleasant feeling i have experienced, but i have had far worse pains from my punishments." she said as she trailed her index finger over her scars. They where intricate unlike the simple patterns on some Azgeda.

  
"Punishments?" Clarke frowned as she didn't expect the girl to be punished physically seeing as she is royalty.

  
"If i do not behave adequately, my Queen punishes me as she sees fit. If my mother tries to get involved, my punishment becomes more severe. She has to whiteness my punishments or punish me herself until our Queen sees fit." the girl said sadly as she resumed sharpening her blade.  
Clarke was disgusted. Not only did Queen Nia have people killed for her personal entertainment, she had her granddaughter beaten by her mothers hand or her own. What kind of animal hurts there grandchild and forces the mother to inflict it? She was appalled, she knew Nia was evil but she now took the award for biggest ass hole on the ground. What disturbed her the most was that Eska spoke of it as it was a normal thing to occur. That shouldn't have to be normal.

  
"That is just so .."

  
"Cruel" Eska finished as she looked her in the eyes. Clarke slowly nodded in agreement.

  
"Cant you just leave and take your mother with you?" Clarke said after checking to make sure no one could hear there conversation.

  
"I cant.." the girl sighed deeply " If i escaped now my mother would be killed. Clarke frowned.

  
"Is there no warriors that could help her escape?" Clarke said as her mind raced, here she was discussing escape plans with her kidnappers daughter....

  
"Do not think she is a frail woman Wanheda..." Eska glared at Clarke as she took the comment as an insult, her mother did not need weak warriors as she was the most superior.

 

"My mother is the most skilled fighter in Azgeda"

  
"Why does she not just leave?"

  
"If she was to leave her family would be killed as they are held prisoner by Queen Nia."

  
"Have you met this family of your mothers?"

  
"No"

  
"I understand." Clarke had to wonder, Where her family still alive?. She decided to risk her next question "How did your men get the smoke grenades, they are from mount weather." Clarke said as a matter of fact.  
Before they could continue Eska jumped off of her furs as her father marched towards her, it didn't take a genius to see that he was displeased.

  
"Eska what are you doing guarding Wanheda, and why are your furs on the ground?" He snarled at the young girl , ignoring Clarke as if she did not exist. The girl scrambled of the floor to stand in front of the prince.

  
"Sorry if my being here had angered you father, i just thought as the guards where having there dinner that i would make myself useful and keep watch on Wanheda." She said as she stood as if she was rooted to the floor, staring at her boots too scared to meet his eyes. He grunted and took a glance at Clarke giving her a distasteful look.

  
"I will not have my daughter sleep in the dirt like a commoner, you have royal blood you must have respect for it." he ground his teeth together. He didn't seem to care that she was with Clarke acting as her guard, he was more angry at the fact she was going to sleep on the ground like the others.  
His eyes wandered over her clothing and taking in her appearance. Clarke didn't notice her wardrobe change but her father did.  
"Why are you wearing...those?" he motioned to her outfit , scrunching his nose up at her. She was dressed in cloths similar to the other guards, warm furs to prevent the cold. Clarke watched as  Eska didn't answer Roan, instead she just stared at the floor.  
"Go and change out of those rags and have someone braid your hair, you look bedraggled. he said as he lifted a dark curl off her hair and dropping it like it was contaminated.  
Clarke frowned, there was nothing wrong at all with her clothing choice and her dressed like any other grounder, practical and efficient.

 

"I am sorry...father i did not mean any disrespect. I will go and change." she said again looking up so there eyes could meet. He grunted in reply before turning away from her to speak with his men. Clarke watched as the girl practically sprinted to the tent , leaving the pelt behind in a hurry.  
Clarke groaned , all she could think about was how messed up her life had become.

 

 

  
...

 

 

  
~Lexa~

 

  
Lexa let out a sigh of relief as the two girls rode into camp. Recently they have taken it upon themselves to collect water for the group daily, yet every time they leave they seem to take longer to return.  
"Raven Reyes returning with water. Mission successful once again commander!" Raven shouted as she punched the air in triumph. Making Lexa raised her eyebrows in response as the others laughed.

  
"You two where pushing it tonight the sun has already begun to set, you could have ran into trouble." Octavia said as she sat near the campfire.

  
"Do not worry Octavia , i would have kept us safe." Thesda said as she dismounted jett.

  
" Chill dudes the freaky ass river monsters obviously didn't eat us, probably preferred the taste of O anyway." Raven winked at Octavia who scowled in response.

 

"That was only once Rae!" she whined as she didn't want the Commander to think she almost got eaten by a goldfish on steroids.

  
"Do not fret strik gona (little warrior) many brave warriors have been taken by the river creature and only few have lived." said Hyatt who felt slight sympathy for the embarrassed girl.  
Octavia gave him a nod of her head in thanks. They bickered for days over the nick name until coming to an agreement that only he could call her little warrior and no one else, because he was a giant of a man and no matter what she would always be small in comparison. Lexa found the matter highly amusing keeping her entertained as they travelled. It was an odd bunch to venture on a mission with but they where most defiantly entertaining.  
Lexa looked on as Thesda took the reins from Raven and tying Jett next to the other horses , before turning to help the sky girl down from the horse.

  
"I swear to god if you drop me ..." Raven muttered as Thesda held her waist waiting for her to let go of the saddle.

  
"If i haven't dropped you i doubt Thesda would." Octavia pointed out, giving Raven a knowing look as she bit into a apple Hyatt handed her.

  
"You have been on out horses many times and neither of us have let you fall." Thesda said as she tapped her boot on the ground waiting for Raven to move. She was fine getting on the horse but disliked getting off.

  
"Fine" Raven grumbled as she allowed the warrior to lift her. Thesda made it look easy showing off her upper body strength as she lifted the older brunette off the horse gracefully. Octavia rolled her eyes at warriors obvious display to impress Raven with her strength. When Octavia helped Raven down it was less graceful and more clumsy. Even so she still managed and so far she had not let her friend fall.

  
They both stood there in each others arms for a long moment smiling at each other unaware that everyone was watching still. Octavia sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes.  
"Ahemm" Octavia coughed causing the two to spring apart are proceeding with there tasks.

  
The moment did not escape Lexa's attention as she moved her eyes back and forth from Raven to her sister. She had had her suspicions but let it slide as they treated Octavia the same way ,but this was different. She watched curiously as Thesda dug the water skins out of her saddle bag and handed three to Raven before the sky girl went to sit with Octavia and Hyatt who where bickering about something called heart eyes, which lexa assumed was a skaikru food. Raven punched Octavia in the shoulder playfully as the younger girl proceeded to torment her.

  
Thesda walked over to the tree where Lexa was sat. The Commander always preferred her own space and no one questioned her about it. She knew she would be welcome to sit with the others but rarely did.  
"Are you alright Lex?" Thesda asked as she slumped down next to lexa leaning her back on the tree, handing her the water skin. She nodded in thanks.

 

Lexa was silent as she pondered her words. Should she just ask her about Raven? Or would that make things worse if she was wrong? She just continued to stare at Thesda and then to Raven. The act did not go unnoticed by her sister.

  
"I'm sorry if you are disappointed in me." Thesda said as she stared at the ground. She knew Lexa had noticed there moment but hoped she would let it go. " I did not want any one knowing about us, especially with the Azgeda lurking in the trees. They could use Raven like they could use Clarke."  
The thought of Clarke being held by the Azgeda made her skin crawl. She had to hope that she was fine and still hiding from the world.

  
"You two are lovers?"

  
"Sha she is my girlfriend." Thesda confirmed as she  blushed heavily.

  
"I wish you had told me." Lexa sighed "She is much older than you Thesda-" Thesda frowned cutting the Commander off before she even got started.

  
"Raven is two winters older than me Lex."

  
" But you are only seventeen winters old , you are too young." Lexa growled crossing her arms. She felt her temper rise, Thesda was her baby sister and no man or woman would ever be good enough for her.

  
"You where my age when you became nirons(lovers) with Costia. She was more winters older than you Lex, and Clarke is younger than you is she not?" she said with a smirk cutting right through Lexa's temper like a hot knife.

  
"That is not the same.. " Lexa groaned. The younger warrior slumped herself on her lap like she did as a child, and as always Lexa let her.

  
"It is exactly the same Lex, just because you are heda does not change this." she said as she pulled her blue cape out of the dirt. "I know i have had attention from men and women back in polis.."  
Lexa growled at her words. When she returned home she would find out who those people are so she could make sure they where removed from polis, if not she would make sure there fight was over. It had been done many times before, a high amount of people she had personally removed from polis for there special interest in her sister. Her mother approved of the removal of her daughters admirers , especially when she was very young.  
Thinking about it, her mother had the same effect on others but she was not as polite about it as Thesda and was more than happy to beat them herself if they persisted.

  
"..but my spirit did not connect with anyone until i saved Raven." Lexa was snapped out of her thoughts.

  
"She makes you happy?" Lexa said as she pulled Thesda in closer ,resting her head on hers like they did  when they where younger. She was the only person she would let be this close to her... until she met Clarke.

  
"Sha." Thesda said smiling.

  
"I do not know what nomon will think, both of her children in love with skaigadas(sky girls)"

  
Thesda laughed at Lexas remark "I'm not sure either but i think we might put Indra in an early grave."

  
"I do not think that woman can be killed so easily." Lexa said as she considered it carefully. " I do not look forward to Titus and his lectures that i will receive." Lexa stated as she frowned into the distance.

  
"And the way he looks at nomon, it makes me feel sick." Thesda groaned.

  
" Sha I do believe it leaves her feeling unwell too. " Lexa said grimacing over the thought of Titus being her new father. "She has asked me many times if she can fight him but i have to refuse as he is the only Fleimkepa."  
Thesda just laughed at the statement as she knew the Commanders words where true.

  
"Would you like me to braid your hair, i do not want it getting in your way if we are attacked." Lexa stated, of course she had to give a reason to do it as she would never admit that she enjoyed playing with Thesda's hair and creating new braids.

  
"If you are ok to do it." Thesda replied as she shuffled forward so Lexa had access to her hair that flowed over her back.

  
"I am content to do so." Lexa said as she divided the girls brunette hair into sections as she weaved the strands in a delicate pattern.  
She smiled as she noticed her sisters lack of words and how her shoulders relaxed, Lexa knew it would not be long before sleep called her.

 

 

  
...

 

 

 

  
Raven, Octavia and Hyatt sat near the camp fire on there bed rolls. They had spend days travelling after Clarke and there where still no sign of the sky girl.  
"Who would think the Commander is so caring?" Octavia said as she watched Thesda start to drift to sleep as Lexa did her hair.

  
"That is the whole point." Hyatt stated rolling his eyes as if it was obvious.

  
"She is so hot even when she's falling asleep." Raven said as she admired her girlfriend. She had a tough sexy exterior but deep down she was cute and fluffy.

  
"Hot and adorable." Octavia said as she winked to Raven who chuckled at the comment.

  
"Hot , adorable and deadly." Hyatt said as he jumped into there conversation.

  
All of them studied the girl, knowing all three comments where true.

  
"She is so much like Heda, she is hot when she sleeps too." Octavia said as she quickly glanced at Lexa who was finishing of Thesda's hair as the girl slept in her lap.

  
"She's hot even when she's awake." Raven whispered to Octavia. Hyatt just groaned as the girls took it to far.

  
"Imagine if Clarke and Heda could have babies, they would be super cute." Octavia grinned like a mad man at Raven.

  
"We would be the cool aunts, id show the squidglets how to make cool shit and you could show them how to ride my little pony over there." Raven gestured to the horses.

  
"Like they would let you do that, Heda doesn't like Thes being out of her sight, never mind her own child. And Clarke... Clarke's literally a mother to everyone anyway, did you see how she freaked out when i cut my leg in training?"

  
Raven laughed as she remembered perfectly, Clarke having her carried into the med bay to get stitches. "I thought she was going to confine you to the med bay and take away your toys." She pointed to Octavia's sword.

  
"I know right?!"

  
"Probably because your the baby of the group O."

  
"I am not a baby, I'm nearly the same age as Thesda!" Octavia growled.

  
"Squidglet"

  
"Fuck off Rae" Octavia frowned at Raven as she crossed her arms and sulked.

  
"But your so cute when your angry." Raven teased leaning over to prod Octavia in the side.

  
"What is a squidglet?" Hyatt asked cautiously as he interrupted there dispute.

  
"She means baby." Octavia said as she still sat sulking. "Its because there squidgy and look a bit like a piglet."

  
"Skai kru are strange." he declared as he left to go to relieve his bladder. It was hard being the only man amongst a bunch of women.

  
"Do you think she has told the Commander about me?"

  
"Defiantly." Octavia said grinning. "You made it more obvious with your heart eyes today, I'm surprised you didn't top it off with a kiss." Octavia made kissing noises at Raven.

  
"Oh my god she is going to fucking kill me." Raven whined as she sprawled out on her bed roll.

  
"I didn't kill you when you had sexy times with my brother." Octavia said before she pretended to gag.

  
"Lets not go there O , it wasn't one of my best moments"

  
"Agreed"

  
" So ... are you looking forward to Christmas?" Octavia asked smirking.

  
"Why wouldn't i?" Raven asked confused.

  
"Oh you know, you will more likely be spending it with the in laws, Anya will be your new momma in law and Heda will be your new sister..."

  
"Oh fuck." Raven groaned.

  
"That's if you survive the Commander" Octavia grinned "And Anya."

  
"I'm so screwed." Raven slapped her hands over her face as she thought of her demise.

  
"Don't worry Rae, i doubt she will kill you with Thesda there, her heart eyes will protect you." Octavia said as she poked the fire with a stick, knocking the fallen branch back in.

  
"Thanks for your mind blowing optimism."

  
"Oh shush , you love it bitch." Octavia grinned as Raven continued to hide under her arms. Octavia nudged Raven with her boot as she saw the commander approaching.

  
"Ahhhem." Octavia coughed. " Heda incoming, I repeat Heda incoming." she whispered. Ravens whole body tensed as she stayed flat on her bed roll as if she was playing dead.

  
"Raven, may i speak with you?" Lexa asked. Raven peeked thorough her fingers to see the Commander stood above her in her Heda stance, clasping her hands behind her back.

  
Raven took a deep breath as she removed her hands from her face to sit up. "Okay" she said but what she didn't expect was for the Commander to offer to help her off the ground."Thanks"

  
"Pro (your welcome), come with me." she said showing the direction she wished to go.

  
Octavia's eyes bulged out of her head as she looked at a terrified Raven and then back to lexa "Hold on a sec i don't think-"

  
"Do not worry Octavia i am not going to harm her nor would i. If i did i would face the wrath of Clarke and my Sister, my fight would most certainly be over."

  
Octavia nodded to Lexa wearily before turning to Raven "If you need me scream." she said hugging her friend in support.

  
"Thanks .. O." Raven frowned.

  
Lexa led them towards the other side of the camp away from prying eyes and  motioned for Raven to take a seat on a fallen tree. Raven obeyed and awaited her fate.

  
"Thesda has informed me on your relationship with her, at first i must say i was displeased that i was not informed sooner. But the reason for that was admirable and understandable on both parts." Lexa said as she took a seat next to Raven who had a death grip on the tree.

 

"I want to know your intentions towards my sister raven kom skaikru, do you truly care for her?" lexa said simply wanting to know the answer.

  
"I more than care." Raven said as she looked Lexa in the eyes, she knew she had to prove herself to the Commander if she wanted to be with Thesda. And she wasn't going to be a coward about it either. She was Raven Reyes, bad ass Zero-G mechanic who makes shit go boom. No one could compare to her awesomeness and she hoped she could get the Commander to agree, even if she had to spill her emotions. She braced herself before she gave it her all.  
"I haven't told her yet but love her already , i know that sounds insane." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "We've already shared painful things about our lives and i know she has been through so much shit already, i just want to make her happy and take the pain away." Raven swallowed the lump that started to form in her throat as she prayed for her tears to stay in her body.

  
Lexa hummed in agreement. "How does she make you feel?"

  
"I feel whole again, she makes my days brighter." Raven said simply with a small smile.

  
"She is special." Lexa said as she looked up at the night sky. The sky always reminded her of Clarke and where she came from.

  
"She's a fighter but she's squishy on the inside." Raven said which confused Lexa.

  
Lexa was not sure  but she thinks she got the idea of what the strange sky girl meant.  
"I do not want her to become like me, i want her to be happy and to be able to love without repercussion. I would warn you to protect her but I think its more likely she will protect you." Ravens eyebrows shot up in the air, had the Commander forgot her many skills?

  
"If i find out you have broken her heart or hurt her in any way Raven kom skaikru i will destroy you, you will think a thousand cuts is a blessing compared to what i am capable of." Ravens eyes bulged as the threat. She didn't want to be tied to a tree again.

  
"I get the idea boss."

  
"Also I would like to apologise for having you tied to the tree." Lexa hated apologising. Heda was always right, but if she didn't do this now she would pay for it later.

  
"I'm over it, I have some impressive scars after that shit." Raven said with a shrug, trying to act cool. " I'm sorry for blowing the bridge up with Anya on it , helping kill three hundred of your warriors and -" Lexa held her hand up for Raven to stop before the girl dug herself a pit she could not escape.

  
"We have both done terrible things Raven, it is how we survive." Raven nodded slowly taking Lexa's words in.

  
"I would like this to be a fresh start between us, especially for Thesda and Clarke's sake."

  
" A fresh start sounds good to me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read my fic! Please Comment and Kudos!


	11. A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke reunite. New alliances are made. Heads go rolling
> 
> Contains violent scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this is late, been dragged in and out of hospital a lot and couldn't take my laptop with me. 
> 
> Sorry if it sucks! did my best!
> 
> Please comment and kudos :)

"Prince Roan we are under attack!" Vienna cried as she drew her weapon. Roan snarled as he stopped to face his incoming enemies. He was so close to reaching Koda and Novi who where less than half a days ride away, he was so close yet so far.

The Azgeda warriors flinched as the Prince strode forward seething. "Do not let them take Wanheda, she is the Queens property and you will guard it with your life!"  
Clarke's eyes where wide open as she took in the scene. The Azgeda rallied around her cage in a defensive stance as trikru attacked. Eska stood closest to the cage as the others would not dare be in arms length of Nyx .

 

"Is that trikru attacking?" Clarke asked as she looked around frantically at the scene ahead. Warriors sprung out from the trees to take on the Azgeda. There faces full of fury as they defended their land. She felt vulnerable in her position, locked in a cage unable to protect herself from threats.

"Yes, we have strayed too close to a village and they want to eliminate us, my father became too eager to rally his men and now he pays the price."

"Come with me Eska, you don't have to go back with him." Clarke whispered to the girl as the others ran around frantically preventing the trikru from getting close to them. Clarke didn't want Eska to have to fight, She had grown to like the girl over the time she had spent being held captive, they had become friends of sorts. She would not let what happened to Maya happen to Eska, she would make sure of that this time.  
Before she could reply Lexa burst through the treeline. Clarke's jaw hit the floor. Lexa was here, her lexa was here to save her. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do first, slap her or kiss her.

" FRAG EM HOGEDA! " Lexa roared as she raised her arm and signalled her team to attack "BANTS NO HONON!" (kill them all, leave no prisoners)

Two warriors who looked familiar to Clarke followed behind lexa as she carved through the Azgeda. The man looked almost giant like as he crushed his enemy by stomping on his ribs ending his fight. He reminded Clarke of Gustus with his obvious need to protect the Commander. He growled as he wiped the blood off his face slightly smudging his war paint that was a simple vertical line across the left of his face.

The girl who stood side by side with Lexa was obviously high ranking. She wore a cape similar to Lexa's yet hers was the same shade of blue as dark sapphires. Her face like the other two adorned war paint the warriors was more elegant unlike her male companion, hers looked like two crescent moons painted on her cheek bones that stood out from the dark strip of war paint that covered her eyes.  
None looked as furious as Lexa though, Her cape whipped around her body like a veil of blood as she lashed out at the Azgeda slicing through there flesh effortlessly as her two companions followed reminded Clarke of old movies she used to watch on the ark, moves that shouldn't actually be possible but the commander pulled them off flawlessly.

"That's Heda?" Eska asked slowly as she watched the woman carve though her people.

"Yes" Clarke said simply as she watched in attention was cut short as she noticed to figures behind waiting for lexa's command.

There stood in the trees was a war paint covered Octavia who was in a fighting stance ready to protect the girl genius who stood behind her.  
Octavia and Raven where here with Lexa.

Clarke made her decision, she was so going to slap Lexa for bringing her two best friends into a dangerous fight.

She turned to look for the Commander who froze sensing her gaze. They both looked passed the mass of warriors until Clarke's eyes met lexa's, sky collided with the ground once again before there trance was snapped by more incoming Azgeda.  
Clarke watched as Roan marched towards the battle ,He moved his hand to grip the pommel of his sword that was firmly fixed to the side of his blade scraped against its sheath as he drew the steel weapon in one swift motion as his eyes locked on to the commander.Lexa stood at the opposite side of the battle radiating raw power as she worked her way closer , twisting and dodging attacks with watched as Heda and the prince closed in chopping through enemies, both set on eliminating the raised his arm for his two archers to fire as he smirked at Lexa who was caught up fighting a Azgeda.

"LEXA!" Clarke screamed as she saw the archers take aim.

Two arrows shot towards the Commander but neither hit there target. Her two warriors blocked the incoming attack, mini Gustus used an Azgeda as a human shield while the girl caught the arrow with her hands and smirked at Roan.  
Lexa turned to look at Roan with a questioning look before she looked at Clarke thanking her with a quick nod.

"What an unexpected... surprise, i did not think i would see you here of all people Thesda." Roan shouted over the noise of swords clashing. He removed his gaze from the Commander to the younger warrior. "My Queen will be please once i return with you and Wanheda." He sneered as his gaze flicked back to the Commander in hopes of a reaction.  
Thesda said nothing as her eyes flickered over her enemies, looking for the best path to free Clarke and the other prisoners they had collected.

"You are foolish Roan , you should know better than to take my people. Especially in my territory." Lexa snarled as she moved closer to the Ice Prince. "You are like a goufa who has not learnt that fire burns and swords are sharp."

Roans personal guard went to move to attack the Commander but roan raised his hand stopping the man in his path. "The Commander" he said in a mocking voice. "Is mine."  
He shuffled his shoulders and cracked his neck side to side giving off a disgusting popping noise that Clarke could hear from where she was trapped.

"You are going to die today Commander."

Lexa showed no emotion towards the man, her face stayed stoic as she reached for her second sword, pulling it from its sheath in a swift motion making it hiss as the steel was freed.  
"If i die today my spirit will choose the next Commander wisely, yet if it is you who dies i will make sure it is your Queen who follows you shortly after." Lexa said as she spun her swords ready to attack.  
Lexa rushed at Roan who stood his ground, his boots stood firm in the damp grass awaiting impact. Lexa swerved side to side in attempt to confuse the Prince as she slashed sideways with her blade, missing the man by inches as he jumped back. Roan parried the incoming attacks she sent his way, the noises of metal clashing with metal filled the area as both sides attacked.

 

 

 

The remaining Azgeda moved towards the battle leaving Clarke more accessible which was not missed by Raven and Octavia who moved from the trees to her rescue.

"Its now or never Eska, are you with us or with the Ice Queen." Clarke asked as her friends moved towards her.  
Eska looked at her father and then at Clarke, She would have to leave her mother behind yet this way she would still have a chance to save her. She herself never had a problem with Heda and wanting to form the coalition.

"I am with you Wanheda i will stand by your side.." the girl said as she bowed her head ready to swear loyalty, Octavia ran at her swinging her sword in the air which she blocked with ease.

"Don't hurt her!" Clarke cried as Octavia and Eska clashed swords." She's with us now."

In hopes of showing she means well, Eska stood back and lowered her sword as Octavia raised hers to her throat. "She is Azgeda Clarke." Octavia said as she refused to lower the blade.

"O she had no choice, the Queen has her mother and she dies if she disobeys. She is treated like any other slave even though she is her family." Clarke said in a hurry.

"That's more fucked up than Murphy's brain." Raven muttered.

"Try anything and i wont hesitate." Octavia said as she lowered her sword. Eska decided it wasn't the best course of action to tell her she couldn't win if she wanted too so she nodded in agreement.

"Fucking hell Clarke you don't half get yourself in some shit." Raven grinned as she rummaged in her pack for something to pick the lock with. " This is like those fairy tale's they told us as kids where the dashing prince comes to save the princess." Raven said with a wink.

"Or in this case Commander." Octavia added in as she stood guard with Eska. "Not the best reunions but its nice to see you again princess."

"I can't believe you have a fucking cat." Raven said as she glanced at Nyx who watched her curiously. "When I get this open simba wont try and eat me will he?"

"No. You are safe with her, she obeys me." Clarke said as she anxiously watched Roan and Lexa fight. "Why are you both even here, not like I'm not happy to see you."

"Long story short, we looked for you ,almost died and Lexa and her gang saved us. Oh and she is really sorry and does love you so don't be to harsh." Raven said as she finally unlocked the padlock, swinging the cage open.

"Your girlfriends arnt human." Octavia said as she watched the battle unaware of the shadows that lurked behind.

 

 

Lexa was deep in battle with the Ice Prince and had the upper hand. That was until she hear a scream from Clarke. Her stomach dropped as she turned her head automatically looking for her love. Roan took the little window of opportunity and slammed his boot in the Commanders abdomen causing her to drop her sword as she doubled over.  
"Not so fierce now are you Commander?" he sneered as he raised his sword to cut down a winded Lexa. To his dismay , his sword didn't meet with the Commanders flesh, instead it collided with the steel sword of  the Queens former Pet Thesda.

"Il show you what fierce is." she growled as she whirled her swords at the man in a duel flurry. He left his right side open to attack as he parried one of Thesda's blades. She obliged by sinking her blades twin  in the mans side in a swift and precise motion. She knew it wasn't fatal but it was deep enough to penetrate through his armour and sink into his flesh causing him to cry out.

 

 

Clarke screamed as a man grabbed her from behind in attempt to claim the power of wanheda for himself. Nyx growled and hurtled herself at the warrior that held Clarke sending them crashing to the ground before she clamped her jaw over the mans airway.  
Octavia and Eska fought the remaining two. The Azgeda Princess dispatched hers quickly before she and Raven pulled the dead body off of Clarke, as Nyx killed the other.  
Octavia knocked the sword out of the enemies hand but was unprepared for him to do the same. The man was good. He was better prepared than the others she had fought. She cried out as he tackled her to the floor , pinning her by the throat before unsheathing his dagger.

Octavia's eyes widened as she looked into the eyes of her about to be killer, but then to her shock the man cried out before being booted to the side.

"Here." Eska said holding her arm out to pull Octavia up which she was more than happy to accept. "Are you OK?" she asked as she quickly checked Octavia for any injury.

 

Octavia nodded as she rubbed her throat where the man held her down. "Mochof" She said as she accepted her weapon back.

"Pro." Eska said with a small smile

"Holy shit!" Raven shrieked as she looked at Heda fall before the Ice Prince awaiting the killing blow, just as he bought the weapon down Thesda slid in front of the Commander and blocked the attack.

"Fuck.." Octavia gasped. " Eska look after these two.." she said as she sprinted towards the Commander. She made her a promise that she would protect her and her family, she would do her best to keep it.

 Clarke's heart stopped when she saw Lexa on the floor after fighting Roan. She couldn't die, Especially not for her. To her relief she saw mini Gustus and other warriors pull her away from Roan and Thesda as she caught her breath back.

 

 

 

"My mother will be pleased with your improvement." Roan said in between breaths as they traded blow for blow. He was aware that she had damaged her ankle as she landed badly as  she blocked the attack on the Commander.Thesda watched as several Azgeda scouts appeared up the dirt path , running past her and Roan to fight against her companions.

"You have aged well, maybe mother will gift you to me." he said with a disgusting smile. "Our children would be very... attractive"

His smile didn't last long though as Thesda slammed the pommel of her sword into his face shattering his teeth and his nose in a single blow.  
"No woman will want you now , you inbred brute." Thesda spat "Not like any woman willingly bedded you anyway without your mother forcing them." she said as she delivered more blows.  
Roan growled in response as he side stepped his way around the attacks before charging at the girl in attempt to take her to the ground. He misjudged as  she managed to scramble out of the way causing the Ice prince to crash to the ground.

 

 

Octavia fought her way to Lexa who was already back on her feet by the time she reached her. The Commander looked infuriated as she carved through the incoming enemy reinforcements. She had allowed herself to get distracted in battle and it almost cost her life, if she died there would be no one else to keep Clarke safe.

"Okteivia, Hyatt, kom ai!" (Octavia, Hyatt, with me)Lexa commanded as she ran towards the warriors who blocked her from Roan and Thesda.

Octavia launched her dagger through the air hitting her target in the chest. She gave a quick grin knowing her training with Thesda had paid off. She grimaced as Lexa chopped off a enemy head sending it flying away from its body. Lexa seemed to be fond of sending heads rolling her way literally.  
Octavia scanned her surroundings before glancing to Thesda.She gasped as she saw her barely dodge Roans charge attack and fall into the muddy ground smacking her head against a rock.

"Heda !" Octavia cried out as she motioned quickly towards Thesda who was on the floor not to far from Roan. To her horror a woman charged at dazed Thesda who tried to get up of the floor, but she was not fast enough. The woman slammed into her back and pinned her to the ground, pushing her face into the mud. Octavia wanted more than anything to be able to save her, She had become one of the girls. If she died Raven would be crushed by the loss of another love and the Commander would lose her shit. She didn't even want to think about Anya, she was scary as it was, more so than Indra.

 

 

Thesda was stunned from hitting her head on a rock to notice the Azgeda charge at her as she tried to get up. Vienna flung herself down onto her back, pushing the side of her face into the mud. She lifted her dagger and slammed it through Thesda's shoulder with such force it pierced though her body cleanly and reappearing out of her front.  
Thesda cried out in agony as she clawed at her back instinctively, in attempt to remove the blade but it was to no avail. The woman rammed her knee in between her shoulders blades taking her breath.

"Looks like you can be defeated after all." Vienna mocked as she watched Thesda thrash under her weight. Vienna gripped the dagger and started to  push it deeper with a smirk on her face. Thesda screamed as the woman slowly pushed the dagger further. "I must say I am disappointed, I have watched you fight in the arena and I expected more from you." She said as she pushed the dagger all the way in until it hit the hilt. "Looks like it hurts. You poor girl, lets put you out of your misery shall we?"

"I may die.." Thesda gasped as she tried to breath through the pain as her hand dug unto the mud. "But you ...wont... be here ..to see.. it." She forced out as she saw Lexa and Hyatt sprint towards her as Octavia held the others off.

Lexa threw her knife at Vienna hitting her directly in the heart. The woman looked shocked as she looked down at the foreign object sticking out of her chest before collapsing. Hyatt went to stop Roan who was tearing though the Trikru warriors who was preventing him from reaching Thesda. Hyatt and Roan traded blow for blow,Hyatt blocked the attacks with ease buying Lexa and Thesda time.

 

"HYATT!" Octavia screamed as Roan hit him with such force his blade shattered rendering him defenceless. Hyatt's eyes flew wide open as he had no way to block the attack. He jumped back but it was too late, the blade of the Ice Prince penetrated his chest.  
"NO!" Octavia screamed as she watched her friend fall to his knees as he clutched the wound in his chest as he staggered towards Thesda.

 

Lexa killed the last Azgeda that tried to end the life of her defenceless sister before she move passed her fallen friend and charged at Roan. He was unprepared for the pure rage of the Commander.  
"You deserve more than a thousand cuts for your crimes!" Lexa snarled as she advanced, leaving Octavia and her men to see to the injured as most of the Azgeda had been slain.

 

"Your gonna be okay big guy." Octavia said as she examined both of her friends. "Use this to stop the bleeding." A young female Trikru warrior said as she tore off her scarf and handed it to Octavia.

"Thesda.. Is she alive?" Hyatt asked as he looked to the injured girl beside him who was being tended to by another warrior.

"Her heart beats, but it is weak." The warrior said as she checked carefully placed her fingers around her wrist.

"THESDA!" Raven screamed as she came hobbling behind Clarke, Nyx and Eska. The remaining Trikru guards formed a barrier around them , protecting them from the remaining Azgeda who dared to get close as they advanced to the injured.  
"Fuck.. no this isn't happening." Raven sobbed as she slumped down next to Thesda's still body. She ignored the gnawing pain in her leg that was caused from her moving so fast , it didn't matter not when the person she loved was hurt.  
"Clarke ... save her .. i cant lose her too." Raven sobbed as she held the younger girls limp body in her arms. She had already lost Finn and her father, she couldn't lose Thesda too. 

Clarke went into Doctor Griffin mode as she checked the girls pulse as the warrior did before her. She counted the beats before lowering her wrist. She  moved her hands to the stab wound and  felt the area where the blade had penetrated the girls shoulder.  
"Can you help me move her on her side?" Clarke asked the nearby warrior who complied with the request. To her horror the blade had come out of the front. She knew there was no way this could be treated by trying to cauterise it as it was too deep. If she removed the dagger, there was a high change that it could tear a main artery and she would bleed out. There was only one way she would get a shot at survival and that was at the Arkadia.  
"Raven she needs my mother, she needs the equipment we have at the ark. If I take the dagger out now I could do more damage." Clarke said as she examined the wound. "Keep her in this position and do not remove that dagger or she will die . You with me Rae?" Clarke asked as she held her friends arm in reassurance. She hadn't seen her this shaken since Finns death. Raven nodded as she held the girl towards her  protectively.

"I need you to stay awake Hyatt." Octavia begged as she pressed on the wound.

"Clarke what do I do?" she asked desperately as Clarke checked his pulse.

She moved Octavia's  blood soaked  hands away to examine the wound. She swallowed the lump in her throat as blood pooled out too quickly. The sword had punctured vital organs and she knew the man barely had any time left. She looked at Octavia with sad eyes, telling her there is nothing she can do to save him with a single shake of her head. 

"Yu laik ..klir nau ...skai prisa"(you are ..safe now.. skai prisa) Hyatt said as his breathing became shallow.

"I'm sorry.." Clarke said as tears ran down her face. It was her fault this man was going to die, all because she couldn't cope with her own demons.

"It is .. not your..fault." He said as he held on to her arm. "Do not ruin .. a second .. chance.. " he said as he wheezed. "Heda ..loves you.. promise me ..you will look after her.. she needs ..you."

"I promise i will do my best." Clarke said as she watched the mans body start to relax, tears rolled down her face as Octavia begged him not to die.

"I need you to stay with me Hyatt." Octavia said as she pressed on the wound that refused to stop bleeding. "Please don't leave us."

"It is okay ..strik gona (little warrior)my brother.. has come ..for me." he said as he looked to the air beside him "We will.. fight together ..again." he said as he released his last breath, smiling at the air beside him where gustus's spirit waited for him.

"yu gonplei ste odon biga bro."( Your fight is over big brother)Octavia said as she tried to hold back her sobs to no avail.

Clarke looked up to Lexa who was attacking Roan with a relentless rage , she had already caused minor injuries and the man had become more slow. She silently prayed for her to win, she needed Lexa to win. She had to.

 

" I shall end you here, right now . You will be forgotten by your own people, no one will remember you." she snarled as she cut him deeply in his abdomen.

"Eska!" he gasped in pain. "Defend your Prince!" he cried out in a desperate attempt to live. He looked around frantically to see all of his men dead or retreating. 

They had left him to die.

 

 His daughter looked at him with a cold expression before turning her back on him and helping Clarke with the injured Thesda.  
"You disgrace me!" he roared. "You dishonour our blood, you vile little-" Lexa disarmed him in one quick movement before swinging her sword at his exposed neck, slicing through the soft flesh.

"You are the disgrace." Lexa said as she watched the man crumple to the floor ,feeding the earth with his life blood. She snapped out of her fighting mode and turned towards her companions. Seeing both her sister and Hyatt unmoving made her stomach sink and the hair on her body stand on end. She ran as fast as she could towards her friends and crashed to the floor beside them.

"Thesda?" Lexa choked a sob back as she  looked over her sisters body who was held tightly by a sobbing Raven.

" That bitch.. stabbed ..her when she ... she was defenceless." Raven cried. Her tears dropping onto Thesda as she held the girl in her lap.

Lexa's mouth went dry as she turned to Clarke with wide tear filled green eyes "Has ..her spirit left?" she asked in a small voice trying to hold her composure.

"No. She's still alive Lexa but she needs help, we need my peoples medical equipment." Clarke said as she bandaged around the knife keeping it in place.

"Clarke please." Lexa grabbed Clarke by the shoulders in panic "Please save her, she is my little sister."

"And my girlfriend." Raven added in as she clung to the girl.

"Lexa.." Clarke said as she looked at the girl in shock. She never told her she had family, but then again she never really asked. Looking into her bright green eyes that where filled with worry Clarke could only think about Hyatt's last words. Like it or not she knew deep in her heart she had forgiven lexa for betraying her people.

Lexa's head fell as she slumped forward resting her head on Clarke's shoulder. She waited for Clarke to shove her off and tell her to leave but she didn't. "Beja klark nou teik wamplei teik em.." Clarke wasn't the best as trigedasleng but she knew what the commander wanted. She was begging Wanheda not to take the life of her sister.  
Clarke pulled Lexa into her arms, she forgot about the hate she held for the Commander and held her close while she cried discreetly. She couldn't let Lexa crumble, not with the war ahead. They needed each other.

"I promise I'll do my best Lexa, but we need to get to the Arkadia for her to even have a chance." Clarke said as she lifted the Commanders chin to look at her in the eyes.

"I came to save you Clarke.." Lexa said as she moved past Clarke's hold and buried her face in the blondes neck. "I couldn't live with myself if she had taken you.. Im sorry for leaving and-"

"I know lexa I understand, I have thought it over and over and I would have done the same. It doesn't mean I fully forgive you right now but im willing to work on it." Clarke said as she breathed lexa in before pulling away. She couldn't get to close so soon. Her heart was still broken.

"We need to go now, we are wasting time."

"Hyatt?" Lexa asked quietly

"Hyatt didn't make it." she said softly, she didn't want to give any more bad news to the Commander but it didn't look like she had a choice. 

Lexa dropped her head fall. Her sister was dying, and she lost her loyal friend and her last tie to Gustus.

"Lexa, please we need to go." Clarke said as she stood offering a hand to Lexa who accepted and rose to her feet.

Clarke moved towards the Trikru warriors. "I need the best horses we have attached to that cart." Clarke said pointing at her former prison. "Remove the cage from the back as I need as much space as I can." 

"Sha Wanheda." The warriors said in union before running off to carry out her orders.

"Octavia, go collect out horses and bring them here, take someone with you." Lexa said as she shifted back to Heda mode. She had to push her feelings aside, her people needed their Heda.

"Eska you wanna come with ?" Octavia said as she offered the younger girl to accompany her to collect the horses.

"We can ride my horse there, it will make it faster." she said as she whistled her horse to come. She mounted the horse and held her arm for Octavia to take, who accepted and mounted her horse behind her.

"I hope you don't kill me on the way there." Octavia said as she held the girls waist.

"If i wanted to kill you, you would be dead already." Eska said simply before kicking the horse into a gallop.

"You know how to make a girl comfortable doncha." Octavia mumbled as she gave directions to the horses.

 

Lexa looked around. There where dozens of bodied lying on the ground, she was relieved that most where Azgeda. "Kaleb, I want you and your men to gather the bodies and burn them. Give our people's spirits a proper send off." she said as she looked at Hyatt, she walked over and removed one of his braids before hiding it in her belt.

"What should i do with the people they had imprisoned Heda?" he asked as he looked at the group of beaten warriors that where being released from here chains. All are Trikru."

"Take them to your village , treat there wounds and feed them. I will have one of my men pay you what is owed. Have our warriors escort them to there homes, if they have no home left take them to Polis." Lexa said as she looked at the surrounding area. She would make sure the captured men and women where treated well and cared for, after all she was Heda and they are her people.

"Thank you for coming to my aid kaleb, your warriors fought bravely."

"Thank you heda for helping defend out land."

Lexa nodded. She was lucky that Roan moved to close to one of her villages. She was able to rally the villages warriors to take out the threat. She was relieved when she saw clarke in the cage, relieved that she was alive and that she had found her.

 

"You." Lexa beckoned to a young man.

"I need a rider to go to Polis and deliver a message." Lexa said as she grabbed a pieced of paper a  guard had offered her. She quickly scribbled the message on it as she knew time was of the essence. "It needs to go to General Anya, you take the fastest horse you can find. Do not fail me." Lexa said as she shoved the paper into the young mans hand.

"Sha Heda. I will not fail you." he said before bolting off in the opposite direction. She hoped her mother would receive the letter, but the thought of it made her skin crawl. She had to pray Thesda pulled through, she has too. Like Clarke she held a piece of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some wise words from a twenty four year old!
> 
> For you guys who are going through a crappy time.It will get better!  
> If you have fun opportunities, take them.   
> Your life choices are yours. Live life for yourself. In the end its you who has to live with it. If people say you cant do things or are not able too , ignore them.   
> If you have no one to believe in you, just know that I do.You got this!  
> If you like a guy/girl , ask them out. Screw it YOLO  
> Always be kind to people, even if there an ass. They might be going through a tough time too.  
> Be yourself , don't fake it to please others! Everyone is different, that's what makes you special.
> 
> Don't forget. You are Amazing and Perfect just the way you are.
> 
> :) x


	12. Drastic Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls travel back to the Arkadia in hopes of saving Thesda. Octavia reunites with Bellamy and Lincoln and its not what she expects. Anya and Lexa lose there Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its late, had to deal with life's issues! Better late than never though right? :)
> 
> Apologies for any grammar mistakes.

Icy wind sliced through the tree's like a scythe holding the promise of a harsh winter. The ground littered with the rich colours of reds and gold as the fallen leaves covered the ground like a blanket. The woods where quiet, most animals hiding in hibernation and the birds fleeing the incoming winter.They travelled in a small party, leading them was Octavia who had meatloaf's reins attached to her own horse. Eska rode beside her. Even with the hatred for Azgeda, It didn't seem to effect there newly found friendship and both where happy for the company. Lexa rode beside the cart that held her sister, Raven and Clarke.

"Raven, is your radio in range yet?" Clarke asked as she turned to the mechanic who sat at the front of the waggon next to Killian a Trikru warrior who Guided it.

"Almost, i hear static so it shouldn't be long now."

Octavia twisted around on her horse, one hand holding the saddle to steady herself. "We are getting close, id say we are about quarter of a days ride away."  
Clarke turned to her friend who lead the front of the group and gave her a quick nod of confirmation.

"How is she Clarke" Lexa asked worriedly as she rode beside them. She had the reins of jett tied to her saddle as her sister would never forgive her for leaving her precious horse behind. Octavia had insisted she was to take meatloaf with her as Hyatt loved the horse.

"She's running a fever, sooner we get to the Arkadia the better" Clarke said as she held the girl in her lap , keeping her steady. "She looks so familiar." Clarke said as she looked at Thesda "I feel like i have seen her before"

"You would not have met her before Clarke, i had her kept safe in Polis tower after her rescue. However her resemblance to her mother is noticeable, you can tell she's the daughter of Anya if you look closely enough" Lexa said as she looked at her sisters features, her mask falling ever so slightly, it didn't go unnoticed by Clarke.

"Wait.. cranky il slit your throat you branwada Anya?" Clarke asked as she looked at Lexa with huge eyes.

"Yep , i pretty much said the same thing.." Raven grumbled as she fiddled with the radio signals.

"Mmhm she seems to leave that description with many of your people.."Lexa said with a sad smile. She knew how her mother could be, she had a dry sense of humour and a grumpy personality at times.

"Anya is your mother?" Clarke asked as her mind tried to process the information. "But she is so young.."

"I am not her birth child." Lexa said simply as if it was obvious. "She found me abandoned when i was around two winters old, she took me in and raised me as her own despite the opinions of others."

"She must have been young herself." Clarke said as she tried to guess Anya's age, her eyebrows furrowing.

Lexa easily guessed Clarke's thoughts, she didn't need to ask the girl to know what she wanted to say."Sha, she was sixteen at the time." Lexa said with a smile as she remembered Anya when she was a child. "I could not have asked for a better mother, in a way i was lucky i was abandoned and Anya found me."

"I cant believe you never told me."

"It never really occurred to me."

Clarke huffed in response as she pulled the furs closer around Thesda , in a effort to keep the icy wind of her body. She drifted into her own thought as she brushed her palm over the furs. Talking to Lexa had felt normal, natural. It freaked her out that it was so easy. She kept telling herself that it was what she had to do, to keep Lexa together yet deep down she knew. She knew it was easy because it was Lexa, and she needed her to be the strong one.

"Raven Reyes to Arkadia, do you bitches copy?, over." Raven asked as she clutched the radio as it was her life line. Static came from the radio before she managed to quickly tune the voice in the right frequency.

"Raven where the hell are you, are you with O? are you okay?, over" Bellamy's voice came through the radio.

"Bell, shut the hell up, we are all need you to get Abby on the line, over"

"Give me the radio Rae i need to speak to my mum, come and hold Thesda"

"No problem Clark Kent." Raven said as she moved on wobbly legs to the back of the cart and sat next to Clarke as she lifted Thesda on her lap. Clarke missed the way raven could make bad situations slightly better with her humour.

"Make sure she stays in that position, so the dagger doesn't move." Clarke said before moving to the radio. She held the mic and squeezed the button.  
"O is fine Bellamy i need you to get my mum right now, over." Clarke said as she looked at lexa. She knew Bellamy would be worried about them, they did leave camp without telling anyone. But there was no time for pleasantries, they had more important things to take care of.

"CLARKE , your alive?!" Bellamy yelled through the radio

"Yes. Its an emergency bell i need you to get my mum now , over" she said through gritted teeth, she didn't have time for a reunion.

"Fine, be back in five, over."

The wait felt like a life time, Lexa looked more nervous now she wasn't being distracted by Clarke. Raven planted kisses to Thesda's hair as she whispered comforting words into the girls ear, Reassuring her that she would be okay and they would laugh about this in the future.

"Clarke are you there honey?" Abby's rushed voice came through the radio. Clarke ignored her feeling of dread and replied quickly.

"Its me mum I'm fine, i need your help," Clarke closed her eyes as she gathered herself. "Lexa rescued me from being killed by the Ice Nation but her companion is severely injured and I'm bringing them back to the Ark. I will explain everything when I'm back so don't ask me anything else, i need you to be ready. Over"  
By the sharp tone of Clarke's voice Abby knew there was no way she would get anything else out of her daughter as she was in her doctor mode. Clarke always was serious when it came to her patients and that alone made Abby proud. She knew Clarke needed her now and she would do her best to help her even though they had things they really needed to talk about.

"What is the status of the patient, over" Abby said as she converted back to doctor griffin.

Clarke knew the routine , age, height ,weight, injury. The more details she could give her mum the more prepared she could be."Lexa how old is she?" Clarke turned to ask the commander quickly so she could repeat the information.

"This will be her seventeenth winter."

"Seventeen year old female, around five feet six inches, medium build. She was stabbed with a dagger that has penetrated through her left shoulder all the way out the other side, she also has a head injury, Over."

"Is the dagger still in?, over."

"Yes i haven't taken it out, its angled outwards so i don't think its near her heart, over."

"How severe is the head injury?, over"

"I stopped the bleeding but i think she's concussed, she wakes up rarely but when she does she's crying in pain before passing out. over"

  
"How is her hear rate, breathing and blood loss?, over."

"Her pulse is still there but its really weak, her breathing has gotten worse over time and she has lost a lot of blood but i have managed to stop it, over."

"You have done well so far Clarke, il get everything prepared, keep doing what you are doing. I will inform Kane of the situation and have extra guards ready to protect you all. I love you baby,stay safe. over and out."

"Thanks mum, love you too, over and out" Clarke said as she placed the radio beside her before turning to Lexa."My mum is the best surgeon on the Ark , if anyone can help her its my mum." Clarke reassured lexa who looked deathly pale.

"Abby can be an ass but she is a good doctor, she gave me one an a half legs to work with instead of none. I'm lucky she didn't have to cut any off." Raven said simply as she caressed Thesda's face.  
Lexa looked wide eyed at raven as the blood drained from her face.

Clarke groaned. "Nice choice of words Rae..."

 

 

  
...

 

 

Octavia rode ahead of the group towards the gates, they needed to move quickly as time was running out. She could see that they had beaten General Anya to the ark as there where no tents set up  
"OPEN THE GATES!" she bellowed at the guards who jumped from there gates creaked open making way for her incoming companions.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY!" Bellamy ordered as he signalled the guards to make a path to the Commander and Eska came galloping through the gates followed by the cart.

"LEXA WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" Clarke cried as she held down the seizing girl.

"Clarke, why isn't it stopping?!" Raven sobbed as she helped Clarke hold her girlfriend.

In an instant Lexa was off her horse and into the cart. "Which way Clarke?!" Lexa barked as she lifted her sisters convulsing body off of the sky girl with ease.

"This way!" Clarke said quickly as she jumped off the cart and lead the way for lexa with a terrified Raven in tow.

 

"Teik te gapa." (Take the horses.) Octavia said to there guards as she hopped off Helios. Bellamy stood waiting for her with a huge grin on his face. She jumped into his arms hugging him like a koala.  
"Missed you bro." she grinned as he squeezed her tight.

"Just because your hugging me doesn't mean your out of the woods."

"Technically i am out of the woods.." Octavia said making Bellamy roll his eyes before putting her down." Speaking of woods, Clarke's cat is out there hunting so make sure your men don't shoot a black cat or Clarke will kill you."

"Erm okay, not weird at all." Bellamy said before repeating the information off to his guards. Nothing on the ground seemed to phase him anymore.

Eska stood awkward as she watched the siblings embrace. She used to wish she had a brother or sister, but she was glad she didn't. She wouldn't want anyone to have an up bringing like hers.  
Octavia glanced her way with a smile before running up to her and grabbing her arm. Eska yelped as Octavia dragged her to meet Bellamy.

"Bell, this is my friend Eska. She saved my ass more than once."

"Nice too meet you Eska." he said giving her a nod. "Thanks for saving my sister..Even though it wouldn't have been necessary if she did as she was told." Bellamy frowned at Octavia, obviously pissed that she had to be saved. Eska gave a small smile and a nod in response. She was not used to people thanking her, it was strange.

"pfft , was boring here anyway, Lighten up bell."

"You could have told me you where going, I'm surprised you didn't even tell Lincoln." he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I tried, many times but he was always to busy for me," She frowned. "Plus our mission was a success's so we should all be happy." Octavia shrugged her shoulders trying to end the topic."I still hate being in this camp, i love the guys from the one hundred but everyone else has a stick stuck up there ass." She said as she watched the Skaikru glare at the grounders as if they where an abomination.

"Is this O or the sass master in disguise?" Bellamy lead the girls to the campfire , taking a seat on a make shift bench.

"What can i say? Raven is a good influence." Octavia grinned as she sat with Eska. She had to keep watch over the girl acting as her guard, just in case she tried to slip from camp and return to her people. To Octavia it felt more like she was protecting her from Trikru than the other way round.

"I bet she still hates my guts, really happy Clarke is okay though."

"Probably but she will get over it, she has more things to worry about now.." her face fell as she hoped Thesda pulled through, she had become a good friend.

"What the hell happened anyway O, Why is the Commander here?"

"Short version, me and Rae almost died, Heda saved us. We found Clarke who was captured by the Ice Nation, they wanna chop her up for power. Got into big fight, Kicked ass, Heda killed the prince and her personal guard got injured who is also Ravens girlfriend, Now were here."  
Bellamy blinked as his brain tried to keep up with the mass of information his sister just dealt him. It was not hat he was expecting to hear, no way near what he thought had happened. Before he could even reply Lincoln barged into there space.

"Octavia?" he asked as he stood staring wide eyed. "Are you alright?" his eyes searched her body frantically looking for injury.

Octavia jumped from the bench and stood to stare at the stranger in front of her. "Who the fuck are you?!" she cried as her eyes grew wide.

To her dismay he had changed even more since she had left, he looked like an Arker. His shaved skull was gone, replaced by a mass of light brown hair. His grounder clothing and sword where no where to be seen. Only to be replaced by a rifle and a guards uniform. The only traces of grounder that was left was his permanent tattoo's.

This was not the Lincoln she knew.

"What are you talking about Octavia?" Lincoln asked confused. Even Eska raised an eyebrow, this man didn't look like the person Octavia had described.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?!"

Lincoln stood staring at Octavia with mixed emotions. "You left without telling me, I could have gone with you i lo-"

"Stop right there." Octavia raised her hand in the airm motioning him to be silent. Her anger finally getting the best of her,she had contained it far too long."Before you even say that, you where to occupied fitting in." Octavia mocked as she raised her hands in the air. "You had no time for me, every time i asked you to come with me you cut me off to go patrol the perimeter with your new besties."

Lincolns mouth opened and closed.

"Becoming an Arker is more important to you than I am." She said defeated as she dropped her arms to her sides. "Heda even lifted your banishment, you can return to Trikru now."

"I don't think i belong there anymore Octavia, my home is here now." Lincoln said slowly as he tried to judge Octavia's reaction.

"Being here has made you weak." Octavia said before groaning she spent way too much time with Heda, she now sounds like her.

"I am not weak." he frowned at Octavia's words. "I did this to survive."

"Survive? Look at you.. " Octavia wrinkled her nose as she looked at him. "Your weak." she said as she booted the gun out of his arms, unsheathing her sword." Your weapon less," she raised her sword to his throat" You cant even defend yourself against me and i haven't been training since birth!" she snarled as she removed the blade from his neck.  
Lincoln stood wide eyed and speechless. For once Bellamy had nothing to say as he sat staring at his sister and Lincoln with his jaw hitting the floor.

Octavia moved to leave but Lincoln grabbed her wrist, pulling her back."Okteivia beja nou ste hod in yu, ste hir kom ai."(Octavia please. I love you, stay here with me.)

"Lis yu ste meme sleng de in." ( At least you can still speak the language.)

"Beja ." Lincoln whispered. "Ai laik won gon yu kru nau." (Please. I am one of your people now.)

"Yu don won gon ai kru."(you was one of my people.)Octavia glared at him before pointing to his chest. "Yu na paudon emo oukou op, ba yu nou na bilaik won kom emo nowe."(You can wear their jacket, but you will never be one of them.)she ripped her wrist from his grasp.

"Okteivia beja, ai hodness" (Octavia please, my love.)

"Osir laik odon, ai laik nou noumou yun kom hod in Linkon."(We are over, i am no longer yours to love lincoln.)Octavia stormed of leaving a confused trio behind.

"Well you stuffed that one up big time." Bellamy shook his head  as he got up to follow his sister, only to be stopped by Eska.

"I will go to her.She is my friend,I don't think you would like 'girl talk' with her." Eska said the words funny as they where new to her.

"Erm yeah good call , make sure she's ok and doesn't run off again."

"I will keep her safe." Eska said giving Lincoln a death stare for hurting her friend before following her.

 

 

  
...

 

 

 

  
Lexa followed Clarke to the operating room with a worryingly still Thesda in her arms, Raven followed close behind. The room looked bland and sterile, it looked similar to what Anya had described at the mountain.

  
"Quickly Commander , place her on the table." Abby said as she moved the table closer as Jackson grabbed a bunch of equipment.

"Mum she was seizing and then she just stopped." Clarke panicked as they huddled around the girl as Abby shone a torch in her eyes.

"Jackson, run her blood i need to see if we have a match." Abby said as she removed the binding from her wounds."Girls i need you to wait outside, i need the space to work."

"I am Heda, i will stay and so will Clarke, she will tell me what you are doing." Lexa said as she grit her teeth, She trusted Clarke but not Abby.

"Id rather if-"

"Mum let us stay, we wont get in your way." Clarke asked as she looked pleadingly at Abby.

"Fine, if you stay over there." she motioned to the far wall.

Raven looked horrified at the scene. She couldn't watch another loved one die, not again, not after Finn. "Il be outside." Raven said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "If she dies Abby , il never forgive you." Abby loved Raven, she was the only one who was willing to help her on the Arkadia. She hoped Thesda pulled through, she deserved to be happy.

 

 

 

  
...

 

 

 

 

  
"Jackson, stitches." Abby said as she closed the knife tore through the axillary artery on exit causing huge problems for Abby but she managed to repair it quickly enough that Thesda didn't lose to much blood.

"Heart rate rising.." Jackson said as he watched the monitors.

Lexa and Clarke stood side by side where Abby told them to wait. Clarke had to pull Lexa back a few times as she thought Abby was hurting her sister. Clarke had to explain every step of what was happening to Lexa as there techniques are foreign.

"Clarke why is that noise going faster?" Lexa asked worriedly as she looked over towards the surgeons. She tried to contain her emotions but she was failing.

The heart rate monitor beeped frantically as Jackson and Abby tried to steady Thesda's heart rate.  
"Abby she's over one twenty!" Jackson shouted as he looked at the monitors.

"SHIT!" Abby cried as the machine screeched at the hearts acceleration. "Come on baby, fight it fight it.." Abby said as she watched the monitors.

"Clarke!" Lexa panicked at the monitor filled the room with one high pitched screech.

"She's in cardiac arrest , get me lidocaine!" Abby yelled through the high pitched screech and beeping that filled the room. Jackson ran to the cabinet and emptied the lindocaine into a syringe quickly. He squeezed it to rid it of air bubbles before handing it to Abby. Abby then injected Thesda in the chest with the needle before starting heart compressions.

"Mum don't let her die please!" Clarke begged as she had a vice grip hold on Lexa's arm who stood still with horrified eyes as she watched the scene.

"Come on honey, come on!" Abby said as she pumped into her chest over and over.

"Abby..." Jackson said quietly as he pulled of his mask.

"Not yet Jackson!" Abby cried.

"Abby she's gone"

Abby stopped the compressions and turned to look at Clarke and Lexa. There faces looked horrified and there is nothing else she can do to help. "I'm sorry Commander, we did our best." Abby said weakly as she tore her gloves off. She had failed Clarke again.Lexa stood still staring at the flat line on the monitor. She knew what it meant when that happened as Clarke had explained it to her.

  
Her little sister was dead.

  
She staggered forward to stand next to her sister. "I broke my promise to you , to mother." Lexa whispered as she bent over the table to rest her head on her sisters stomach. "I am so sorry little sister" Her life couldn't possibly get any worse, she found Clarke only to lose Thesda.

Everyone jumped as the doors burst open revealing General Anya followed by Raven and Bellamy. The group froze as they took in the scene."Heda?" Anya said as she stood froze to the spot looking at everyone's faces and then back to Lexa who was bent over Thesda's body.

"Nomon.." Lexa said as she looked away from Anya. "Nomon ai non ething ai na." (Mother i did everything i could)She couldn't look her mother in the eyes, she felt responsible for Thesda's death.  
 It was her fault.She should have send Thesda back to Polis with Hyatt. Because of her both of them had lost there lives. If she didn't let herself be distracted she could have killed Roan. Thesda wouldn't have injured her leg blocking the attack and she would still be here. She had lost two of the closest people to her and now Anya would not forgive her, she couldn't blame her. She had only just got her daughter back, and now she had lost her again for real.

"No!" Anya snarled. "Em ste nou stedaunon , tel ai ai fyucha ste nou stedaunon leksa!" ( Tell me she isn't dead, tell me my baby isn't dead lexa!)Anya said as her body shook with emotion.

"Ai laik moba nomon,i laik krei moba.." (I am sorry mother, i am so sorry..)

"Clarke?" a wide eyed Raven asked.

Clarke's chest burned like some one had squeezed her heart. Finn died trying to rescue her, now Thesda had died on a mission to save her. Both of Raven's partners had died for her.  
"She didn't make it Rae, she fought hard but her heart stopped right at the end." Clarke said through her own tears.

Raven let out a bone chilling cry before collapsing, Bellamy of all people was the one who caught her. "Il take her." he said quietly before leaving the room.

"Il come with you, il check on Raven." Jackson said quickly escaping the room of grounders.

"You should have made her come home lexa!" Anya growled as she moved to the table hovering next to her youngest. Her hands trembled as she brushed the hair from her daughters face.  
"Ai strik gada, ai fyucha"(My little girl, my baby)Anya sobbed as she held her child."Who ..killed.. her, how did ..they kill..her?" She asked between heart breaking sobs.

"She blocked an attack on me and injured her leg. She fought Prince Roan," Lexa swallowed the painful lump in her throat so she could speak." He ran at her and she dodge his attack but faltered on landing. She hit her head in the fall and before she could move his right hand guard stabbed her in the back." Lexa's eyes betrayed her as tears ran free.

"JOCKEN AZGEDA BUSHHADA!" ( Fucking Ice Nation cowards!) Anya roared as she pulled Thesda closer. "I WILL KILL THEM ALL! I WANT THAT ICE BITCH DEAD!"  
Clarke watched the scene in front of her through watery eyes. She had never seen Anya show any emotion before and she was having a melt down right before her eyes, Lexa looked no better, she looked broken almost beyond repair.

"Clarke, we should leave.."Abby said as she backed up to give the grounders privacy.

"Mum is there anything else you can do?" Clarke pleaded as she watched the woman she still loves break in front of her eyes.

Abby stood looking at Clarke, she knew Thesda meant a lot to her. She had saved her life. As she looked on, an idea popped into her head.

  
 There was one more thing she could try.

  
"The shock baton.." Abby whispered as she thought about the Reapers, she saved Lincoln.

  
Clarke was already on her feet running out of the room shouting for a guard.Abby ran to the monitors turning all of them back on, the screen showing the flat line.

"I have one!" Clarke cried as she ran into the room.

"Clarke?" Lexa croaked as the sky girl advanced on them with a weapon. "What are you doing?" her eyes moved from Clarke to the weapon.  
Was she going to kill her?

"General you need to move away from her body, this is her last chance." Abby said as she took the Weapon from Clarke.

Lexa realised what Abby intended to do, she had seen it once before with Lincoln. "Nomon, let her go." Lexa pulled a snarling Anya away from the girl keeping her restrained.

"Dad give us some luck here please." Clarke prayed as she watched her mother charge the baton before sending the shocks into Thesda's chest.

"Come on honey." Abby mumbled as she charged it again. More beeps filled the machine before it flat lined once again."Come on baby your family need you back."Abby growled with determination as she slammed the baton down one last time.

Beeps filled the room, the monitors flashed with a steady heart beat.

"Clarke, run the General's blood. Quickly she needs a match." Abby said as she checked all of Thesda's vitals. She placed an oxygen mask over her face. "That's it honey deeps breaths."  
Anya watched in disbelief as her daughter started breathing chest rising and falling with every breath she took.

"Lex, i need to test Anya's blood as ours doesn't match." Clarke said as she approached Anya who tore her arm away from Clarkes reach.

"Nomon beja, teik klark do disha" (Mother please , let clarke do this.)

Anya gave a small nod of approval. She could not deny Heda, even if she wanted to. She let Clarke take her blood ,not taking her eyes of Thesda who was connected to a mass of wires and tubes. Clarke quickly tested the blood and to her relief it was a match.  
"Its a match!" Clarke grinned as she grabbed more needles and a plastic tube.

"General i need you to sit on the chair next to Thesda, we are going to connect a tube that your blood will flow from you to her, is that ok?" Abby said as she put the needle in Thesda's arm ready.

"Sha, will it save her?" Anya asked seriously as she looked at Abby

"Her chances will be greatly improved if she has blood."That was enough for Anya who moved quickly to sit in the chair. Abby connected the two for the transfusion.

 

 

 

  
...

 

 

 

  
It was early hours in the morning and everyone was sleeping there rooms, apart from perimeter guards, Clarke, Lexa and Anya. The trio refused to leave medical , choosing to stay with Thesda. Clarke and Abby had spoken after stabilising Thesda. Clarke had told her mother about the Ice Queen and the bounty she has placed on her head as she was Wanheda. They have discussed the situation and the threat that it had on the ark. They decided they would need a council meeting to discuss options.  
 It had been three days since Thesda was bought back by Abby yet she still hadn't woke up. Clarke continued to monitor the younger girl through the night , making sure her vitals stayed stable. Raven spent her days in the room but moved next door to sleep as there was not enough space, regardless on how much she argued.

  
Anya sat in the chair closest to Thesda, she refused to move until the girl woke. Her  arms where protectively placed over the girls body as she leant over the bed. No one would get to her child , if they did she would have to die first. No one dared challenge her as they knew the consequences would be dire. She trusted no one else to guard her daughter while she was sick. Anya felt useless as she rested her arms over Thesda. She had swore that she would keep her safe and she failed once again. The only relief she had out of the situation is that the Prince and his warrior bitch where dead. Even if Lexa didn't kill them she would have found a way.  
She put her thoughts to the back of her mind as she  looked on with curious eyes following the sky girl. She watched as Clarke pulled a blanket over the Commanders sleeping form before brushing the loose strands of her hair away from her face. Lexa has finally fell asleep after spending days on end awake with barely any rest. Both women knew she must be exhausted to fall asleep there.

  
Clarke moved towards the shelves , removing a bowl , cloths and clean towels. She filled the bowl with warm water that was kept in a large flask that her mother had left. She set the flask down before screwing the lid back on , making sure the heat stays in. She picked up the bowl and walked towards the bed before placing it on the metal table. She was aware of the set of eyes that followed her, not like it was anything new. She couldn't blame Anya for being on edge, especially from  the bits and pieces Raven and Lexa had told her about Thesda's past. She couldn't deny that the General made her nervous though.  
Anya's eyes locked on her as she dipped the cloth into the warm water, wringing it out. Clarke Slowly grabbed the blanket and started to lower it before Anya's hand grabbed her wrist.  
"What are you doing skai girl?" She asked as she looked to the table and then to Clarke. The room still had her on edge, it was too much like the mountain. It made her more harsher than she intended to be.

"Keeping her clean." Clarke said simply before tugging her arm out of Anya's grip. She proceeded to move the sheet so she could clean the grime from her body. Anya grunted as she pulled her arm away.Clarke knew she wasn't a current threat, she was just super protective. The General was worse than a night cat and there cub.

They had spoken more over the past three days, not as much as normal people would when they are in such a small space, but it was a lot for Anya. Clarke had been determined to soften the hard skinned General.

"She is your youngest?" Clarke asked as she ran the damp cloth over the girls arms, cleaning the dirt revealing tanned skin.

"Sha she is." Anya said quietly as she watched Clarke work. Deep down she knew Clarke wouldn't hurt Thesda but she couldn't help but be protective.

"Lexa loves her very much." Clarke said quietly as she dunked the cloth in the water again.

"They are close, always have been."

"What was Lexa like as a child?" Clarke asked out of pure curiosity. It had crossed her mind many times thinking about what Lexa would have been like before being the Commander. Did she always have her walls up? or did that come after becoming Heda. She wanted to know what made Lexa ,Lexa.

Anya gave a genuine small smile as she looked at both girls. "I found Lexa when she was around Two winters old. I saw her i knew she was to be mine." Anya said as she stroked Thesda's knuckles. " She was a little fighter, she wouldn't take no for an answer and rebelled against Titus and his told him she wanted to see the world and not be trapped in a room to look at books."

"What did she look like?"

"Her eyes have not changed, still bright as the day i first found her. Her hair was an issue though. She had a  mass of chestnut curls and getting her to let me braid it was harder than fighting pauna."  
Anya started to relax as she told Clarke about Lexa, it was nice for someone to take an interest with Lexa and not the Commander.

Clarke grinned at the statement, she loved how Lexa's hair was a mass of curls. It was cute and made her look younger. "And Thesda?"

"She was the quieter one of the two, where Lexa was off fighting with the other sekens Thesda was at the stables. I remember her telling me she wanted to be just like her big sister, even when Lexa became Heda she got her a similar uniform."

"And she still wears similar outfits to me." Lexa said quietly as she swung her legs off the bed. "She couldn't wear a red sash as that is reserved only for Heda, but i gave her blue as its her favourite colour."

"Sha blue is." Anya agreed.

"You think she will wake up?" Lexa asked as she paced the room.It drove her insane from being in such a small space but her heart refused to let her leave.

"She's strong, she could wake up anytime. She is probably just exhausted." Clarke said as she wrote down numbers from the monitor.

 Lexa moved to stand opposite Anya and took Thesda's hand in her own. "You need to wake up soon strisis(Little sister) we need you." Lexa turned to look at the curious sound that came from where Clarke stood. The monitor closest to her beeped frantically. Clarke read the numbers before spinning around to check on her patient.

"I think she's waking up." Clarke said quickly as she examined the girl.

"She squeezed my hand." Lexa said quickly as she looked up to Clarke.

"Thesda, its nomon. Im here." Anya said as she saw Thesda's eyes try and open.

"No..mon.." muttered. " Wa..ter." Lexa released her sisters hand and  moved quickly to retrieve her water skin.

"Anya , help me lift her up. She cant drink if the is laying flat, she might choke." Clarke said as she took hold of the injured side of Thesda , being careful to avoid hurting her. The girl groaned as both women lifted her up. Anya slid behind her quickly to support her body.

"Here. Drink slow to start with. Tiny sips." Lexa said as she lifted the water skin to her sisters lips and poured the clear cool water in her mouth carefully. Most spilt from her mouth but Clarke came to her rescue and dried it with a cloth.

"You need to massage her throat and encourage her to swallow, she may have forgotten due to exhaustion. Her throat will also be dry so that wont help." Clarke said as she motioned for Lexa to try again. Lexa did as Clarke said and massaged her sisters throat after giving her water. Clarke was right , it had worked. They where all silent as thesda slowly drank the water, eventually swallowing on her own. No one wanted to put her off as she must have been really thirsty having her liquids given my a drip. Lexa moved the water skin away after she finished drinking and dried her chin and neck with the cloth Clarke gave her. She started to sway but Anya had a good hold on her , keeping her upright.

Thesda looked around the room with half closed eyes as she tried to focus on Lexa. "How do you feel?" Lexa asked as she grabbed her sisters hand, being careful of the tubes connected to her. She noticed how young she looked again as Anya held her in her arms. Thesda swallowed a few times as her mind registered Lexa's words.

"It ..it hurt." She slurred as she was still groggy with painkillers. Anya held onto Thesda tighter knowing she was in pain. Thesda looked around with a confused expression. It didn't go unnoticed by Lexa.

"We are in the Arkadia. Clarke and the Chancellor saved your life."

"W..Where is.. nomon?" Thesda was confused as she thought she heard her speak.

"Im right here." Anya moved to the side so Thesda could see her. She pouted as she sighed.

"Am..i ... in trouble?" she asked slowly trying to make sense of her words as her mind was still fuzzy. Lexa bit her lip as she looked at Anya.

"You have no idea strik won (Little one)" Anya whispered into her hair as she breathed her in, relieved and proud at the same time that she had woken up.

 

Lexa turned to look at Clarke who gave her a reassuring smile. Thesda would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't let Hyatt and Thesda die could I? Hope you guys are happy that she lived. I couldn't let Raven be more miserable, she deserves a happy ending. Before you ask( as im sure some one will) I chose to make Bellamy cool just because why not? Everyone makes him Octavia's annoying older brother who people hate. And I thought why not make Lincoln a noob? so I switched them up a little. If you don't like it , sorry. If you do Awesome!
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos :)


	13. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and clarke make and offer to skaikru. Raven finishes the radio's and sees something she wished she didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! you guys are awesome :)

Raven grinned as she walked through the Arkadia carrying the radio's Abby requested, she decided to drop them off on the way to medical. Thesda had woken up and she was in a delicate mood with her medication. She was bored as Anya refused to let her leave her bed, which Raven couldn't blame her for doing so as her injuries are still severe. She had seen Thesda after she had woken up , but with the medication she spent hours sleeping. Raven decided she would surprise her with music and old earth movies. She had finally finished fixing her Ipod and had downloaded all the music data from the Arks systems as she knew the girl loved to sing. She was exited her self to see her reactions to the movies as they had no technology like it in polis or on the ground. She couldn't wait to show Thesda. She scrolled through the music selection as she walked , putting it on shuffle. She froze in the hallway when a familiar song came on.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_  
_When it's cold outside I've got the month of May_  
_Well I guess you'd say_  
_What can make me feel this way?_  
_My girl (my girl, my girl)_  
_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)..._

Of all songs to play it had to be that one.. It reminded Raven of her dad. Back on the Arkadia when he came home from work ,he used to sing it to her when she felt down. It always put a smile on her face. He may have been Jacapo Sinclair, the chief engineer to the rest of the ark. But to her he was just her goofy dad. He was all she had after her mother died in child birth. He gave Raven her mothers second name to honour her memory, so Raven always had something of hers that would never go away. She missed her father more than anything, even more than Finn.  
Raven quickly wiped her tears away. She knew if he was here and saw her cry he would clip her over the head like he used to. She smiled at the thought as she skipped to the next song. The songs where all super old but they didn't have a recording studio on the Ark.

_See me ride out of the sunset_  
_On your colour TV screen_  
_Out for all that I can get_  
_If you know what I mean_

"Hell yeah!" Raven fist pumped. It was a sign.  
"Women to the left of me, And women to the right. Ain't got no gun, Ain't got no knife. Don't you start no fight!" She head bopped as she headed down to Abby's

"Cause I'm T.N.T! I'm fucking dynamite!" she sang not giving a shit who looked, she knew they where just jealous. She made a turn down the corridor to the chancellors quarters.

"MOMMA G!" Raven yelled as she waltzed into the chancellors rooms carrying a box of radios in one arm. She didn't hear the suspicious noises coming from Abby's quarters as she had had headphones shoved over hear head blasting AC/DC. "I got your radios here Momma G and - " Her jaw dropped at the site of Kane's pants around his ankles with his bare ass on show. "-OH MY GOD MY EYES!" Raven cried as she dropped the box to cover her face before staggering back out the door. What made it worse was that he was with Abby. The woman who was pretty much her adoptive mother. She moved as fast as her leg would let her. She went through the corridors, headed towards the only person she could really share this with.

Kane and Abby froze there movements, both in pure shock of the situation before Abby punched Kane in the shoulder.  
"Marcus! You said you locked the door!" Abby yelled as she shoved the man off of her before grabbing her underwear.

"I'm sorry i was distracted, i just forgot!" Kane said as he pulled his pants up." At least it wasn't Clarke."

"For Arks sake, shut up Marcus." Abby said as she quickly dressed. "I need to find Raven." she said as she ran out the door.

Kane stood in the room sighing. The fantastic start to the day ended in disaster. He knew he was right though, it could have been Clarke. They both knew they would have to tell her eventually, but Abby wanted to wait until everything was sorted with the Azgeda. He always had a thing for Abby, more so when they landed on earth. They became close friends and it grew from that. They had started seeing each other after mount weather, both agreeing that life on earth was short and uncertain. They decided to make a go of it in secret until they told Clarke.  
Kane strapped his gun to his side along with his walkie talkie.. It was going to be a long day.

...

"O , oh my god O !" Raven squeaked as she bombarded her tent without knocking. Octavia refused to stay inside the Arkadia and chose to sleep in her tent with the rest of Trikru. She had the tent to herself now Lincoln lived in the Arkadia. She offered Eska the option to share her tent as the Trikru despised Azgeda because of Queen Nia. She was more than happy to stay with her friend, she was great company.

"Rae what's wrong?" Octavia said worriedly as she dropped her sword and sharpening stone and ran over to her friend. She pulled the limping Raven to her furs and sat her down. Eska watched with confusion from her bed. She had no idea what could have caused Raven to be distressed.  
She still wished Octavia would have let her sleep on the ground. Octavia told her she could take the make shift bed as a Princess couldn't sleep on the floor. Of course she objected, she wanted to be treated like everyone else. In the end they agreed to take it in turns.

"Iwnttoseeabbyandgivehertheradiosandshewasbumpinguglieswithkane!"

"NO WAY!"

"Heliterallyhadhispandsdownhisanklesshowingoffhisbareasssoidroppedtheradiosandimnowhere" Raven gasped for breath.

"Umm you understood that?" Eska asked had no idea what so ever was going on. Was it a Skaikru language? Octavia nodded in response as both warriors watched Raven curl up in foetal position on her furs.

"What did she say, if you don't mind me asking?"

" Its no problem. She said she went to see Abby and give her the radio's and she was bumping uglies with Kane." Octavia cringed at the thought."And then she said he literally had his pants down his ankles showing off his bare ass , so she dropped the radio's and came here."

"Does that mean they were.."

"Yeah they were having sex." Octavia wouldn't usually use that term but she had to use easy words for Eska.,As she didn't live on the Arkadia there words would make no sense to a grounder.

"Oh i see why Raven feels ill.." Eska wrinkled her nose.

"O what am i gonna do! She's gonna come here." Raven whined as grabbed Octavia's arm and dragged her to the furs.

"By the sound of it she didn't get to come anywhere..."

"STOP IT O!"

"Chill out, doubt she would look here in the first place." Octavia said as she cuddled Raven.

"Il keep watch while you talk." Eska said reassuringly as she moved to the entrance, giving Octavia time to calm a stressed Raven.

"I don't think i can look at them again, il have to move to Polis with Thesda and hide in the big tower she keeps talking about."

"Talking about moving in already?" Octavia smirked

"Whaa i didn't mean .. i don't- "

"Sorry to intrude, but Doctor Griffin is walking this way.. More like running." Eska said as she closed the tent door.

Octavia jumped to her feet and pulled up the rattled Raven.

"Fuck! O what do i do?! "

Octavia looked around the room helplessly. Before looking to Eska.  
"Quick, get under here." Eska said as she pulled her pack from under the bed for Raven to squeeze was a big enough space to hide the mechanic.

"Thankyouthankyou i love you!" Raven said as she shuffled under the bed. Octavia and Eska looked at each other awkwardly before Abby tapped on the tent door.

"Octavia are you in here?"

" in Abby!" Eska rested her back on the end of her bed, hiding the mechanics boots as she pretended to be interested in sharpening her dagger.  
Abby walked through the tent and Octavia wanted to laugh. She looked a mess. Her shirt was on back to front and her hair was sticking up. She didn't have the heart to tell her.

"I'm looking for Raven, Monty said she came this way?" she said eyeing the two girls.

"Well if she did she hasn't come to see me yet, maybe she went to Lexa's tent to pick up Thesda's stuff. I know she said she would do that."

Abby seemed to buy Octavia's excuse." Okay well if you see her...tell her we need to talk."

"No problem Doc." Octavia said and Eska nodded quietly.

"Well i will see you tomorrow for the council meeting. The Commander and Clarke have requested you both attend." Abby said before she made her way out of the tent and towards Lexa's.

Octavia sighed. A council meeting she was invited too couldn't be good. She knew it would be about the inevitable war. They all waited a few minuets making sure Abby was long gone before they moved to help Raven.  
"You cant avoid her forever Rae." Octavia said as she helped her from under Eska's bed. " We have to go to the meeting later, Clarke and the Commander has requested us."

" I know but I cant look at her the same way." Raven whined.

"Well you have until the meeting until you have to." Octavia grinned as Raven sulked.

"They know I know."

"Don't worry about it Rae, they will probably know that I do too." Octavia laughed.

"Yeah but at least you wasn't there, I cant unsee it. I might have to create and invention to wipe that memory from my mind."

"Anyway why are you here and not with Thesda?"

"SHIT!" Raven clambered up and darted to the door. "Anya is going to kill me for being late!"

"I'm so happy I am not her, Anya is intense."

"Sha she is very intimidating. Raven is brave to court her daughter."

"She is. Unless she sees Abby at it again." Eska laughed. "Raven has fallen from the sky, gotten sick, burned three hundred warriors ,badly shot, operated on awake, put on a tree and tortured by the mountain men. Yet she has a complete melt down when she walks in on Abby. " Octavia said as she shook her head.

"Sha she is braver than I thought."

Thesda was laid down on her bed. She hated sleeping in the tin can, it smelt funny and there was no fresh air. It was nothing like home, Everything was white and grey. No colours at all. All she wanted was to be back in her room in polis, and take a bath. It annoyed her that she panicked every time she woke up realising she was not at home. Instead she was in the dull room having watery medicine drip into her arm through a strange piece of string. Skaikru medicine was different from Trikru, they gave medicine through needles and the funny string. Raven explained it to her, saying it was safe. As she had stopped her remove the strange object from her arm. When Raven told her is was safe, she believed her.  
Raven was supposed to come and visit her but she still hadn't turned up. The only person to show was the male healer Jackson, who gave her more Skaikru medicine as she was in pain. He told her the medicine would make her feel funny and she wasn't to worry.  
When some one tells her not to worry, she worries.  
Anya questioned this as always, wanting to know exactly what the medicine would do to her body and what she should look out for. All he said was that it would stop the pain and maybe make her overly emotional.

"Uggggh can i go and find her?"

"No. Clarke and Abby said you had to rest, and that is what you will be doing." Anya grunted as she stopped her push ups. She had no idea how Thesda even thought she could physically leave the room to find the girl.

"Nomon I'm not a goufa!" Thesda whined was not please at being bed bound, it was worse than the time she had gotten winter sickness.

"You will always be my goufa and so will Lexa so deal with it." Anya flipped over and started to do sit ups. She couldn't afford to get unfit and sloppy, not with war on the horizon. She had to be at her fittest to serve as Heda's General. She would need her in the upcoming fight.

Thesda pulled her pillow over her face with her good arm and groaned. Everyone else was busy preparing to leave for polis and here she was stuck in bed like an old woman."Ai want kom bants disha raunkova." (I want to leave this room)she said as she attempted to throw the pillow at Anya but failed as the movement made her yelp in pain. She grasped her injured side as she let out a small sob.

Anya shot up from the floor as she heard the girl yelp. She frowned as she moved to checked her wounds. She carefully untied her top to examine the bandages , making sure she hadn't ripped open her stitches. She pulled it to the side and brushed her fingers over the clean white bandages, checking for any sign of bleeding. She swallowed the lump in her throat ash she examined her shoulder. She had seen many wounds in her time, but seeing her child injured did not sit well with her at all. Especially Thesda as he had been through so much already. Deciding she was ok she tied up her top and pulled the blanket up so she wouldn't get cold. Anya moved to pick up the pillow, giving her a warning look before shoving the pillow under her head.

Thesda tried to sit up in protest but Anya glared at her again and shoved her head back on the pillow. "No. Yu laik nou kom bants disha raunkova taim the fisa teik in yu kom" (No. You are not allowed to leave this room until the healer allows you to.)Anya moved towards the only chair in the room and sat on it hanging her legs over the edge.

She was tired.

She was on edge constantly, yes the Skaikru saved Thesda but she still didn't like being in the middle of there camp. She preferred to sleep in her tent outside camp, yet she couldn't do that as Thesda needed to stay where she was. There was no way she would leave her under the guard of anyone else when she was in her delicate state. It wasn't that she didn't trust her warriors, they would die for her. It was the fact that she wasn't comfortable leaving her. Not yet.

"I feel fine!"

"You unable to throw a pillow at me strik won(little one) You are not fine. When the healers say you are well, and you can hit me with a pillow I will accept that you are fine" Anya closed her eyes , listening to Thesda's breathing increase.

"Ai nou ron op a skrish chit emo vout in! Ai laik fis op "I don't give a shit what they think! I am healed!)Thesda spat as she tried to get out of bed.  
Anya growled as she jumped out of her chair and caught Thesda before she hit the ground. She picked her up bridal style and lifted her back onto the bed. She hadn't had to deal with a temper tantrum since Thesda was younger, it was like going back in time. Jackson did say that her medication could cause mood never really acted out , even as a small child.

"I told you to stay in bed!" Anya snarled. "You could have opened your wound!."Thesda flinched as her mother finally snapped.  
"Do you have any idea what it was like for me?! I go home to find a note saying you have left with Lexa to find Clarke. I was worried sick, and i was right to be! Then I get a letter from Lexa saying Hyatt was killed and you where badly injured, then i come here to find you dead on the table!"

"Nomon-"Thesda winced at her mothers words. She still felt guilty for leaving, but she was happy she did. If she didn't Lexa would have been killed by Roan, The Queen would have had Clarke and She would never have met Raven as she would have been killed by Azgeda. Her head felt strange like it was full of air.

"No Thesda, you have no idea what it was like! I have lost you twice! I held your dead body in my arms! And now you want to risk your life by being a branwada!" Anya roared as she slammed her fist on the side table sending mugs flying across the room.

"Ai laik moba nomon beja wigod op me. ai did nou mana kom laksen yu."(I am sorry mother please forgive me , i did not intent to hurt you.)  
Anya ran her fingers through her hair as she took deep had let her emotions get the best of her and now wasn't the was not in the right state of mind and she didn't want to make her feel worse.

"Nomon.." Thesda sobbed as she tried to sit up in bed. Anya sighed, the medicine must be very potent to effect her daughter this way.

"Im tired."

"You are becoming a pain in the ass." Anya said as she squished herself on the bed with Thesda and pulled the girl closer being careful of her wound. Thesda snuggled closer to Anya and rested her head on Anya's chest like she did when she was smaller and afraid.

"Moba.. nomon"(Sorry.. mother) Thesda sniffled as her breathing regulated.

"Riden ai strik won" ( Sleep little one)Anya continued to rub circles over her back as she drifted to sleep.

She would be having words with Raven when she finally shows up.

...

Clarke took a deep breath as she calmed her nerves hoped the rest of the council would think carefully before making there decision. The new Skaikru council now consisted of Clarke, Abby, Kane, Raven and Bellamy. As Abby was Chancellor she would only get to vote if the other council members came to a tie. She would be the tie breaker. the council asked Raven and Bellamy to be members as of this to the fact of there personal skills.  
Raven with her mechanical expertise and blunt opinions. And Bellamy because of his successful mission in mount weather and his leadership skills.  
Lexa had come up with the idea to become part of the coalition, becoming the Thirteenth clan. It would be the only way skaikru would survive the incoming war. Queen Nia was already after Clarke, and more warriors to fight in her arena. The Azgeda forces are the biggest clan on the ground and this alone posed a great threat to there survival. The other issue they where facing was the threat of other clans in the coalition, they where already getting edgy and wanting to destroy Skaikru because of there likeness to the mountain men.  
If Skaikru agreed to Lexa's proposal they would be under her protection and other clans in the coalition could not attack without causing a war. Clarke knew Kane would do what was best for his people, knowing he would more than likely agree to join. Raven would have her back as always, but the problem would be to convince Bellamy and her mother.

Nyx seemed to feel Clarke's distress and rubbed her face against Clarke's arm as she sat next to her. Nyx always seemed to know when she felt stressed and how to make her feel more relaxed. She was fully grown now, far larger than her mother. For the few days they had been here everyone was intrigued about her new friend. Her mother seemed very nervous of her feline friend, not trusting that she wouldn't eat Clarke. Clarke of course dismissed her thoughts telling her she raised the cat. She wouldn't harm anyone unless Nyx was under attack or if anyone was a threat to her. Nyx was picky with people. She was already happy to be around Raven , Octavia and Eska. Yet to Clarke's surprise Nyx had taken a liking to Bellamy of all people. Raven of course took the opportunity to tease him ,telling him it was the only time of pussy that would come near him.

Lexa watched the night cat comfort Clarke. She was glad Nyx could be there for her when Clarke wouldn't allow her to be. She was intrigued with there relationship. It reminded her of the stories Anya told her as a child , stories of a clan called Keryonbiskru. They shared part of there soul with an animal forming a life long bond. She would have to tell Clarke the story if she would allow her too.

Clarke sat at the head of the table with the Commander standing to her left and Nyx to her right as they watched everyone filterer into the room.  
Not just the council members from the Ark where invited , Octavia , Anya and Eska where also asked to be present. Anya because she was the Commanders General. Octavia was there best bridge between Skaikru and Trikru. And Eska because she held information on the Azgeda.

"Must you have that cat in here Clarke" Abby said as she wrinkles her nose at the cat. "Its shedding."

Nyx huffed much to Anya's amusement who smirked at Abby. "She stays with me." Clarke said as she shot her mother daggers.

"She's not the only thing that 'shedded' her fur." Raven whispered to Octavia who snorted in response. Abby glared at the pair as she over heard

Lexa waited for everyone to be seated before Clarke gave her a nod to speak. "We have bought you all here today to discuss our proposal." Everyone looked at each other with confusion before staring at Clarke and Lexa with wide eyes.

"Not that type of proposal." Clarke rolled her eyes at her friends. And Lexa raised her eyebrow." The Commander wants to make us an offer." Everyone slumped back in there chairs after the moment of shock, the situation now making sense.

"As I was saying." Lexa tried to control her blush as she realised what everyone thought. She was rattled. She would be more than happy to be bound to Clarke for the rest of their lives and the thought made her blush harder. " Clarke and I have discussed the future of our people and the best way to do that would be to become one."

Raven snickered and Octavia sucked her bottom lip in trying to stifle her laugh. Abby looked horrified as her mouth hung open, Anya didn't look the least bit surprised. "Are they getting married or not?" Bellamy whispered to Octavia who shrugged. The silence was broken by Kane.

"Your proposing that Sky crew join your coalition as the Thirteenth clan?" Kane asked as he looked at the two leaders in confusion.

"Yes. I am offering you to join my coalition as the Thirteenth clan. Your people will be my people and fight together as one." Lexa said as she gripped the back of Clarke's chair for support.

"No disrespect Commander , but you have betrayed us once before." Abby said as she eyes the girl. The room lit up in anger and confusion, preventing Lexa from speaking. Before she could tell them to be quiet Clarke cut in.

"SHE HAD NO CHOICE!" Clarke slammed her fists on the table like she saw the General do before receiving a smirk from Anya. The room went silent as she held every ones attention. "If they gave me the option i would have taken it! It is what you do for your people."

"Clarke, you wouldn't betray your allies-" Abby said before Clarke lifted her hand cutting her off.

"I did betray them. I let my allies in the mountain die, I killed them to save our people!" Clarke closed her eyes for a brief second as she gathered herself. Nyx and Lexa's presence gave her the comfort she needed. "Lexa and i are no different. We bear it so our people don't have to."

"If you accept , you will be part of my coalition. I could never betray you as you are my people. You would be protected from outside threats, and the other clans that are in my coalition." Lexi said as she looked at Abby.

"What the Commander is saying is that if we refuse to join , we are fair game to the twelve clans?" Octavia questioned as she sat back in her chair.

" Trikru will not fight you, we are at peace." Lexa replied.

"I doubt Floukru would, They are all for 'Peace' and refuse to fight." Anya said as she rolled her eyes.

"What happens to us if we join your coalition? What would you want from us?" Raven asked as no one else seemed to have though about it.

"Yeah what would we have to do?" Bellamy added.

"You would be required to pull your weight in the clans do this by trade goods to other clans to form better relationships and to get goods that they would not be able to get within there borders. Such as Floukru who trade fish for game with Trikru. In turn Trikru trade game with ingranronakru for horses and so on."

"We don't have any goods to trade." Bellamy frowned.

"Maybe not goods but we have skills that could prove useful." Clarke added as she turned to Lexa who nodded in agreement.

"Abby you have healing skills and equipment we do not have , that would be acceptable."

"Hey don't forget about me!" Raven screeched.

"We haven't forgotten about you Raven, we know you can blow shit up and fix things." Octavia patted her on her shoulder.

"I can do more than just 'Fix' things. Especially when i have Monty with me for a few late nights. Last time we where together my brain and his had a dirty affair and now look. We have a beautiful baby we made together. She's gorgeous!"

"Maybe you could let Wick join you two?" Kane said as she approved of the idea.

Anya snapped her head around at Raven. Was she openly boasting to sleeping with a man while in a relationship with her daughter? Just as she was about to fly over the table and throttle her but Octavia spoke up first.

"Yes you love your baby and she is pretty amazing. But i don't think many grounders would ride in the rover."

"What is this Rover?" Anya asked as she frowned at that the 'Rover' isn't an actual baby.

"The Rover is a machine with wheels that Raven and Monty built together. It runs on solar power and can carry a bunch of faster than horses." Octavia jumped in, saving Raven from the smite of Anya.

"Faster than horses?" Anya asked curiously.

"Of course, i created her." Raven beamed.

"Now we have established trade, what is going to be don't about the Ice Nation?" Kane asked Lexa and Clarke.

"Azgeda have violated the terms of my coalition. They have stole my people to fight for her amusement, mocking my right to command. There will be war, when and how will be decided when i return to the Capital." Lexa said seriously as she paced behind Clarke. Queen Nia had to pay the price for her Costia and her sister, Stealing her people and then putting a bounty out for Clarke. It was unacceptable.

"We also have another issue." Clarke said as she rubbed her temples. "They have weapons from the mountain how i was captured."

"Your kidding right?" Bellamy said as he looked at Clarke then to Octavia.

"No. Wanheda does not lie. I have seen him myself." Eska said who sat quiet the whole time. She had no doubt this is why Clarke asked her to attend.

"Who's him?" Abby asked worriedly.

"The last Maunon."

"She means Emerson." Clarke confirmed

This wasn't a shock for Lexa, Raven and Octavia as they had known since saving Clarke. The others did not take the new information too well.

"Fuck! That slimy bastard!" Bellamy growled.

"They have weapons from mount weather?!" Abby shrieked.

"I don't know how much they have.." Clarke said as she looked to Eska for help.

"I am sorry i do not know much, i saw him when i was not suppose to. All i know is the Queen sent her people to the mountain as i left with Roan."

"Heda this is not good.." Anya said as she looked truly worried. "They have the largest numbers out of the clans and now they have Maunon weapons."

"I am aware." Lexa said as she held her head high. "If Skaikru accept my invitation we will have Maunon weapons on our side."

"We are stuck between a rock and a hard place." Abby said as she ran her hand through her hair. "If we refuse to join we get destroyed by the Ice Nation or Other clans. If we join we go to war."

"Either way we go to war, the most logical thing is to join the Commander and erase the threat of the Azgeda. We will be better off in the long run , we might actually survive."

"Sounds good to me. Kill Evil Elsa and her snowmen. Then we can move out of this tin can." Raven muttered as she had no intention to be away from Thesda.

"She means Ice Queen." Octavia supplied, making sense to the rest of the grounders.

"Ah. Well you will all be welcome to move into Polis. In time you would be able to live within the Twelve clans but i would wait until we have peace."Lexa said. Yes they could live within other clans but it wasn't advisable, not yet at least.

"Thank you Commander." Kane nodded.

"Is there any other major topics that must be discussed?"

The room was silent.

"You will have until Midday to make your choice. I will be leaving for Polis at first light."

...

Lexa and Clarke watched everyone leave the meeting with serious faces due to the choice they had to make. Clarke hoped that Lexa's offer would be enough. They had four hours to choose.  
They both stood in silence as Kane closed the door behind himself.

"Clarke we need to talk about this.." Lexa gestured between them. "You cant keep ignoring me when we are alone."

Clarke groaned as she slid into her chair. she knew she would have to talk to Lexa alone. When Thesda was hurt, she made it her mission to save her for Lexa, so she wouldn't be alone. Now she realised Thesda made a decent buffer to prevent 'The talk' between them.  
Clarke knew she loved Lexa, that she didn't doubt. But she couldn't put herself in that situation to be hurt. The thought alone scared her.

"I know we do Lexa." Clarke sighed. "Id rather we spoke about this after the possible alliance and war."

"You are afraid of me." Lexa dropped her hands to her side.

Clarke stayed silent as she watched the girls posture crumble.

"You think i will betray you again." Lexa said as her green eyes met Clarke's watering blue ones.

"That does worry me Lexa... i wont lie." Clarke sucked a deep breath in. " But what scares me the most... is if you break my heart ...again." She let out a silent sob as she tried to hold her pain in. She stood and walked to the small window looking out to the trees. She didn't want Lexa to see her cry

Nyx followed her with her eyes. Worried about her companion.

"Clarke.." Lexa moved closer to stand behind Clarke, placing her hands over her shoulders hesitantly. "I will not betray you and I will never break your heart again."

Clarke wanted to step beck and melt into her arms, but she fought the urge. "Lexa..you cant promise me that, your people come first." Clarke said as she shrugged Lexa off of her ant turned to face her.

Lexa stared at her with a fire in her eyes. "Your people are going to be my people."

"Hopefully." Clarke sniffled.

"They will see sense Clarke."

"There is more to life than just surviving and that's all i seem to have been doing. I'm tired of it."

"You will get your chance to live Clarke, i will do everything in my power to make it so."  
Clarke knew Lexa meant it. The way she said it was with pure honesty. She always struggled to show emotions yet with her it was different. She was not the Commander with her, she was just Lexa.

"I'm not saying there is no chance of 'us' Lexa. But I need time. Maybe we could be friends for now?"

'Friends' Lexa thought. Her face dropped as her mind processed. It was far better than Clarke despising her but the thought of just being friends felt wrong. But it was a start in the right direction.

"Lexa, can we be friends?" Clarke repeated nervously as she wiped her tear stained face. Lexa snapped out of her trance and nodded at Clarke.

"Sha Clarke." Lexa whispered as she hung her head like a scolded child.

"Friends." The words tasted bitter on her had to fix this as soon as she could. She needed Clarke more than the realised.


	14. Another Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven takes Clarke to visit her workshop to show off her Rover. Octavia and Eska get closer, Eska reveals more about her past. More Lexa fluffiness and Nyx is bad ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As many of you have requested on fanfiction.net ,I have added more Clarke PTSD. As I have not experienced it myself I have done my best with what google has to offer. So if this offends you I apologise. As always sorry for any grammar and mistakes in advance.

Raven dragged Clarke to her and Monty's work space in the hanger. She had told Clarke multiple times about her 'baby' and how amazing she was and what the machine could do. As she couldn't drag Thesda out of her room yet ,Raven decided to take the next best person with her.

Clarke.

After Ravens puppy eyes and constant nagging over lunch, Clarke knew she had no choice but to go. The mechanic gave her no time to retrieve her things as she dragged her out of her room. Clarke couldn't say she was not exited about seeing an old vehicle ,she was intrigued to see what this rover looked like for real. She had seen pictures and video's from old movies. As the Ark used to be in space, there was no need to have them as they would take up too much space and they could not travel anywhere.  
"Monty!" Raven hollered as she hobbled into the work station dragging Clarke along by her arm. The hanger was empty except machines that filled the room. Clarke assumed that they where Raven ,Monty and Wick's creations. They had been very busy since the last time she was here. Clarke's eyes grew wide when she finally saw the rover. It was bigger than she thought it would be. It had all sorts of things connected to it , probably extras put on by Raven as none looked familiar.

"Under here.." he grunted as he slid out from underneath the rover with a wrench in his hand. His eyes widened when he saw the new visitors. It had been a pretty chaotic week and they had not had time to catch up. "CLARKE!" he yelled as he darted towards them dropping the tool, causing it to hit the floor with a clang causing Clarke to flinch. He pulled her into a tight hug. She froze from the contact for a brief second, She still didn't like people touching her after everything that had happened. She was glad Monty didn't seem to notice though.

"Hey Monty, its good to see you." Clarke quickly hugged him back. His attention moved from her to the cat strolling in behind her like she owned the place.

"Whoa its true!" he gasped as Nyx came towards them and sat next to Clarke, rubbing her head into the side of Clarke's petted the cat behind her ears causing the animal to purr which sounded more like a rumble. Monty stepped away from the trio until his back hit the rover.

"Nyx, Monty. Monty, Nyx" Raven motioned with a smirk as Monty flattened himself against the rover door.

"Is...is she safe?"

"She wont bite unless i tell her to or you hurt me." Clarke shrugged before continuing to rub Nyx behind the ears. "Or if she doesn't deem you worthy.." Monty's eyes bulged at her comment.

Nyx tilted he head side to side as she observed the boy before approaching. He was no threat to her human or the loud but gentle one. Monty froze still holding his breath as Nyx butted his side with her head gently, showing he had nothing to fear from her. She quickly padded back to Clarkes side, squishing her face into her stomach for attention.

"Looks like she deemed you worthy then. That's good, im glad she didn't eat you." Raven laughed as he released his breath he had been holding.

"That's..thats good." he wiped his brow, unknowingly rubbing more oil onto his face." I have to say she's bigger than I thought she would be. Amazing but huge." He said in wonder as the cat continued to demand Clarke's attention. She nodded in agreement. Nyx had become huge, just like Niylah said she would. She was still her little cub despite her size.

"I see you have been busy." Clarke said as she motioned towards the metal vehicle with her free hand. Monty grinned and Raven frowned.

"I think you mean 'WE' have been busy." Raven huffed in offence. She had worked on the rover as much as Monty. She just hadn't been there for the last parts as she was out saving Clarke from the Azgeda. "Clarkey , this is our baby!" Raven walked over and patted the rover door. "Many restless nights , me and Monty had our hands full didn't we?" Raven winked at him.

Monty's face turned crimson." She doesn't mean like that.." he said raising his arms in defence.

Clarke couldn't help but laugh. Monty was so sweet and looked mortified at Ravens comment. Herself and Octavia where used to the mechanics flirtatious ways unlike poor Monty who seemed to be her new target. "Raven you are so cruel."

"He loves it really, doncha baby." she winked at him again and shrugged to Clarke.

Monty decided it was time to change the subject to save himself. "Its really good to have you home Clarke, I'm really happy you are -" Monty was interrupted by a hissing Nyx as an intoxicated Jasper appeared behind him.

"Good to have HER... home?! Yeah lets all welcome ...back the mass murderer of innocent men ... women... and children!" Jasper slurred as he staggered towards them.  
"You ..killed the girl.. i loved." he snarled at Clarke causing Nyx's hackles to rise. Clarke placed her hand on the cats head to keep her at her side.

"Jasper shut up!" Monty said as he pulled him away from the snarling beast. "I'm taking you to your room, you need to sober up."

"You think.. because she has.. that thing..." He pointed to a irritated Nyx. ".. that i am scared of her?"

Raven watched as Clarke froze to the spot trembling. Nyx regarded Clarke and pressed her body against her for comfort. Raven wasn't sure if it was to comfort Clarke or if she was awaiting a command from her.  
"If you arnt scared of Nyx your an idiot!" Raven growled. "Monty get him out of here." She waved her hand at them, shushing them out of the room. Monty nodded in agreement and pulled jasper away from Clarke's view.

He didn't get far though.

Jasper spun around and punched his best friend straight in the jaw. Monty fell from the impact and smacked his head on the edge of the rover , knocking him out.  
Raven reached for her gun, cursing herself for leaving it in her room. She was so exited to show Clarke the rover she forgot to bring it with her. If Thesda found out she was walking around unarmed in camp, she would kick her ass.  
Jasper pulled out a handgun from the back of his jeans. and aimed it at Clarke.

"Jasper don't be stupid.." Raven tried to move closer to him but he aimed his gun at her. He was not suppose to have a gun, they had agreed that he was not safe to handle one in his state. Who would give him a gun? After losing Maya he had lost the plot, taken up on drinking. They had all tried to help him but he just brushed them off.

"Don't even think about it Reyes." He snarled as double checked the safety was off. All three where unaware of the distraction Raven had caused, allowing Nyx to stealthily move around the rover.

"I don't want to kill you but I will if I have to." Raven paled, here she was again. About to get shot by another delinquent. This time she probably wouldn't be as 'Lucky' as before. Why didn't she stay in bed with her girlfriend today?  
He turned his attention back to Clarke when her heard her intake a deep breath. "You are going to pay for killing Maya. All she did was help you! She didn't betray our people even though she was in danger! Yet you ...you pulled that fucking lever and let radiation burn her alive!" He pointed the gun at Clarke's chest as that's where he was taught to shoot, aiming for the biggest target. "Do you feel nothing?!"

Ravens eyes searched looking for something to disarm Jasper, but instead she noticed the terrified Nicole who had just entered the room. She was suppose to be at lunch with everyone else. Nicole was Monty's new apprentice, she was only thirteen but she showed promise. Raven still had to decide who she would take as her apprentice, she knew she would have to choose one sooner or later. She was the last mechanic on Earth. Raven decided Nicole was their best chance and mimed "Go get help" to her before anyone else noticed her presence, The girl seemed to understand and darted out of the room as fast as she arrived.

Clarke stood frozen to the spot as dread flowed over her and her mind went else where. She never bothered to carry her side arm in the Arkadia, she only carried a dagger. She regretted her decision in doing so when she saw Jasper pull out the gun. Seeing the weapon pointed at her reminded her of the mountain and the people she shot. She was so deep and lost in her own mind , she wasn't aware of Jasper screaming at her. All she could see was all the people she killed. There screams of pain as they died. The men she shot, the women and children who had long lives ahead of them before she burned them all alive.

"ANSWER ME!" Jasper screamed as he advanced on Clarke. If she wouldn't tell him, he would beat it out of her. Before he could even get close,Nyx leaped down from the rover ,hooking her claws into his back sending him crashing to the floor. Three shots where fired before he was fully pinned under the weight of the night cat. Her jaw clamped over the arm that held the gun, tearing through muscle all the way to the bone. Nyx wasn't stupid. She knew that the loud noise was bad, She had seen her human use it before against enemies. She wanted to rid the skinny human of the metal rock thrower before she killed him. No one hurts her human.

"CLARKE! CLARKE!" Ravens screams as Clarke gasped in pain as she clutched her arm. She looked up to her worried friend and then back to her cat.. She watched as Nyx tore into Jasper's arm that had previously held the gun.

" NOU PLENI!"(Stop, enough) Clarke ordered her companion. Nyx hissed at Clarke , clearly unimpressed that she was not allowed to finish killing the skinny human who was a threat. She reluctantly removed herself from the wailing man before kicking him with her back paw, making sure he knew who was boss and trudged back over to her human. As she got closer she could smell blood that was not the skinny humans. She whined loudly when she noticed the wound on Clarkes arm and pressed herself to her.  
Clarke knew she couldn't let Nyx kill him, if she did her people would want her dead for killing one of them. Clarke was unsure what she was seeing. Jasper faded into Dante Wallace as he bled out on the floor. Raven staggered across to Jasper and took the gun away, leaving him on the floor as she hobbled over to Clarke and Nyx. She watched as her friend seemed to vanish into her own mind again like before. 

"What the fuck?!" Bellamy yelled as he ran in followed by Lincoln. They froze in the entrance as they saw the scene before them. Jasper was in a pool of his own blood, Monty laid unconscious beside the rover and Raven was stood in front of Clarke holding a gun. Topped off with the black night cat circled the girls.

...

"You and Clarke have my vote Commander." Kane confirmed as he and Lexa walked around the outside of the Arkadia. Lexa had asked for a tour so she could  see what else the skaikru where capable of to add to there possible alliance. Kane was more than happy to accommodate the tour as Clarke was occupied with the head of mechanics who she knew was Raven. She would have preferred Clarke to give her the tour, but at a time like this she couldn't be picky.

"I do believe it is best for both our need each to see out this winter." she noted as she examined the poor excuse for farm land. They barely had any food growing. just enough for a few families, no way near enough to feed them all. They needed her to survive but she didn't need them. Yes there healers would be a benefit to her people but other than that they seemed to have not much else to give. She knew she was doing this for Clarke and not for her people's benefit. "If skaikru goes ahead with my proposal, I will make sure you have enough provisions to see you through winter."

Kane's shoulders fell with relief. They where low on food already, and relied on meat as there main food source. They all knew that with winter, many animals went into hibernation which caused hunting to be difficult. Skaikru would have no reliable food source and the people would starve. "Thank you commander."

"You are welcome." Lexa replied right before gun shots where fired. She looked at Kane with a raised eyebrow.

 

Was this skaikru training?

 

Maybe one of Ravens projects ?

 

He looked at her quickly, showing an obvious fear. In that moment Lexa realised it was nothing to do with training. They where real gun shots.  
"Its coming from the hanger." he said panicked as he pulled out his gun and ran towards the Arkadia. Lexa drew her sword and darted after him.

Lexa and Kane bolted into the hanger ready to fight when they came upon the group. Kane checked the area quickly before lowering his gun, he ran towards jasper who was bleeding out on the floor. Lincoln was sat by him, wrapping his belt around the boys arm to stop him bleeding out.

"What the hell happened?!" he cried as he holstered his gun. He looked at the young people for answers.

"Jasper pulled a gun on Clarke and Raven , Nyx attacked him because of the threat to Clarke's life." Bellamy replied for them all as he sat Monty down in a chair. Monty nodded in agreement as held his jacket to his head to stop the bleeding. 

Raven ignored everyone around her as she stood in front of a frozen Clarke. She used her knife to cut a thick strip of fabric off the base of her shirt to wrap around the wound. The bullet only scraped Clarke's arm but it still bled. The brunette did her best to stop the bleeding, making sure the wound was packed well. She started to worry about her friend as the blonde didn't even flinch when she tightened the cloth around her wound. She was lucky that the bullet only grazed her. If it wasn't for the big bundle of fur , it could have ended far worse.  
"Clarkey, is that okay?" Raven asked as she finished wrapping her arm. Clarke didn't respond, her gaze was still set ahead.Staring into nothing.

 

Lexa saw Clarke being tended to by Raven and ran over as Kane went towards Lincoln who was with a bleeding boy on the floor. Nyx was circling the girls , not allowing anyone near them. Lexa raised her palm as the cat inspected her, realising who it was Nyx let her past so she could help Clarke.

"Clarke are you alright?" Lexa asked worriedly as she stood beside Raven and scanned Clarke's body for more injuries. Her blood boiled when she watched Raven lift Clarke's arm to show her the  injury.

"The Bullet grazed her and the others missed, but I think something else is wrong." Raven said as she held Clarke's hand.. "She went into a freaky spaced out state when that dip shit was yelling at her," She motioned towards Jasper with her head. "She keeps coming in and out of it. I can't get her to speak to me again. She went back into this," Raven waved her hand in front of Clarkes face." After she stopped Nyx from killing Jasper and eating him alive."

Lexa was seething as she checked Clarke over. The younger girl didn't even flinch when she ghosted her fingers over the wound. Tightness filled her chest as she looked at Clarke.

 

She almost lost her again.

 

Clarke could have died and she was not there to save her.

 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and focused on Clarke. She was alive and she needed her. "Clarke, can you hear me?" Lexa asked gently as she slowly cupped the younger girls face with her hands, as she didn't want to alarm her. "Clarke, please come back." Lexa whispered as she traced over her cheek bones.

 

Nyx circled around the three protectively. She knew Clarke was not okay, her human was injured because of the skinny boy. She wanted to eat him but she knew she couldn't. Clarke said no, She told her to stop. She did as her human asked but it did not stop her from snarling every time she paced past the stick boy. She glanced towards the females who where looking at her wound. She would keep them all safe while they help Clarke and continued to circle them protectively.

 

Clarke seemed to take comfort in the action. Lexa gently pulled her from her flashbacks as she spoke words she did not understand. Her eyes found green ones, she finally started to realise where she was and her body filled with panic over the event."I .. cant .." Clarke gasped as she released Raven's hand and gripped onto Lexa's shirt with her good arm.

Lexa immediately knew what was wrong now Clarke responded, she knew the should have realised sooner. "Clarke breath. Breath for me." Lexa said gently as she placed Clarke's palm above her heart. "Follow my breaths ai hodnes."

 

Tears streamed from Clarke's eyes as she clung to Lexa for dear life. Why couldn't she breath? nothing like this has happened to her before and she was terrified.  
"Im ..dy..ing.." Clarke gasped out as she collapsed forward closing the remaining distance. Lexa caught her with ease. She pulled her close and rubbed circled on her back as her body trembled with shock. Raven stood at her side looking nervous, it was rare to silence the feisty mechanic.

 

"No hodnes you are not dying, it will go soon. Breath with me." Lexa felt relief wash over her like warm water as Clarke's breath hit her neck. Lexa had seen this many times before , especially with her sister. Its what her people call 'firaunhaken' where the body goes into shock after a traumatic event. Not all people respond the same. Thesda had gotten better over the years but at first it was hard. Simple things like loud noises or certain smelled triggered her into a state of panic.  
More people arrived in the room and she knew she needed to get Clarke out. No leader would want to feel weak in front of their people.  
  
"That is good ai hodnes.(My love) Keep breathing for me." Lexa whispered to Clarke relaxing the younger girl. Her breathing became more stable after a few moments as she still continued to clutch Lexa's shirt with a vice like grip. Lexa glanced at Raven and gave her a nod to motion that she would be ok. Raven relaxed knowing Clarke was going to be okay.

Jasper screamed in pain as he woke up momentarily as Lincoln moved him. He passed out as quickly as he woke up. Lexa hid the Blonde's head in her neck protectively as she turned and snarled towards Jasper who was being carried off by Lincoln and Kane. She was furious. She wanted to see Nyx rip him limb from limb. Her attention snapped back to Clarke when she felt her go heavy in her arms.

"Shit is she okay?"

"She will be,. I will take her to her room. She will be safe with me Raven." Lexa hoisted the limp Clarke into her arms bridal style. She noted how light she was, she would remember to make sure she ate a proper meal.

"I know she will be. But still, you look after her you hear? You hurt her I will personally plant a bomb under your bed." Raven crossed her arms making sure Lexa got her point. She was worried about Clarke, Lexa seemed to know what to do but she still had to make herself clear. Its what best friends do.

"Sha.I promise i will care for her. She will be safe." 

 Raven watched as the Commander made her way to the exit with Nyx hot on her heels.

...

"Please go ,deal with.....with Jasper." Clarke muttered as she clung to the Commander as if she was the only thing that could ground her. They had been back for a few fleeting moments before Abby came crashing into her room, worried about her daughter. She didn't seem to grab the concept that she wanted her to leave. It had been a stressful day and she couldn't deal with her mother questioning her at a time like this.

"Clarke! Your hurt! It's best I stay and treat you. We also  need to do something about that animal It's-" Abby said as she glanced towards Nyx who hissed at her in response.

"Nyx saved my life, there is nothing to be done!"

"She is a danger to us-"

"GET OUT!" Clarke screamed at Abby as she tried to come closer.

"I think it is best that you leave Chancellor." Lexa snapped as she pulled the whimpering Clarke closer. Abby frowned at the trio before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her, causing Clarke to flinch at the noise.

 

Nyx huffed as Abby left, thankful that the old human was no longer upsetting Clarke. The woman didn't smell like the other humans, she smelt funny and she didn't like it. Nyx laid her head on the foot of the bed as she watched the powerful human care for hers.

 

"Lexa.." Clarke mumbled as she gripped on to the Commander for dear life. "Don't.. leave me." she sobbed.

" Nou ge bilaik klark ai laik hir. Ai will nou bants yu." ( Do not worry Clarke. I am here and I will not leave you.) Lexa said as she pulled the shaking girl into her lap. " No won wil haksen yu , yu laik klir nau." ( No one will hurt you, you are safe now.)

"Jasper is right.I am a ...mass murdered ...of innocents." she sobbed as she tried to get her words out as best as she could. " I see.. there faces. They.. they wont Leave.. I'm going crazy."

"Clarke. Listen to me." Lexa said firmly. "You are not ill of mind. If you need some one to blame, blame me. I left you no choice, i was the one who forced your hand. I will carry those deaths so you do not have to."

Clarke sobbed heavily into Lexa's shoulder. Her tears soaking into the fabric of her shirt. She let her cry until she had no more tears to shed. "I am sorry Clarke, i never meant to turn you into this."  
"Its not your fault Lexa." Clarke sniffled. "My people would have had me do the same.Youp forgave me for our previous battle. I forgive you for mount weather." Clarke buried herself into the safety of Lexa's arms.

Lexa's chest burned as Clarke told her she forgave her. By the honesty in her voice , Lexa knew it was true. Her shoulders sagged slightly in relief as the woman she loved forgave buried her face in Clarke's hair, breathing her in as she rocked them both slowly.

" Ai hod yu in Klark." ( I love you clarke.)

Clarke pushed herself out of Lexa's hold. She held her at arms length searching her eyes. "Lexa-"

Lexa shook her head , stopping Clarke from speaking. She had to say what she needed to before it was too late. She had almost lost her too many times and she was too close to losing her for good after the days event. They had wasted too much time already over the topic. "I have never stopped loving you Clarke. Ever since that day when we first met in my tent, where you stood bravely declaring that you wanted to make me an offer. You took my breath away. No one else dared to challenge me like you have. You make me a person , not just a leader. You make me Lexa and not just Heda," Lexa said as she cupped Clarke's tear soaked face. "Beja give me one more chance to be your niron.I cannot bare the thought of just being friends when you mean so much more than that to me." Lexa's own tears fell from her face. She had just poured her heart out to Clarke , she had never said such words to anyone before not even Costia. Lexa felt exposed and venerable, yet she did not care that Clarke saw her cry. Letting her see her with her walls down that she had built so high.

Clarke lent forward and rested her forehead on Lexa's as both girls shed tears. "Promise me Lexa. Promise me that you wont leave me again." Lexa shuddered at Clarke's warm breath hit her tear stained cheek. The hairs on her neck stood on end at the contact.

"I swear to you Clarke. Even if if this alliance fails and i have to kidnap you and bring you home, i will never leave you." Lexa tried to make light of the situation. But she did not lie, she would make sure Clarke would be safe and with her no matter what. It had been a rough evening. Clarke being shot, her body going into mental shock, Abby wanting to rid her of her companion and now feelings.They sat in silence as Clarke buried her face under Lexa's chin as she closed her eyes. Her body was exhausted and Lexa made her feel safe. Lexa massaged the nape of her neck until she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Rest now ai hodness. I will stay and keep you safe.."

...

"Its nice to get out for a while, i felt like they where watching us like a hawk." Octavia grumbled as she walked through the trees. They had left camp to hunt for dinner, in hopes of something different to rabbit. They both decided to dine with the grounders, rather than eat the slop the Skaikru called food.

"It is not you they watch. It is me,even now they follow us. Although I would think the generals men would be more stealthy.." Eska replied as she followed the young sky warrior.

Octavia froze and spun around. "There following us?" Eska smirked at Octavia's obliviousness and nodded. 

" They do not trust me. I share the same blood  as the Ice Queen. I do not blame them, they are being cautious. I would have done the same."

"I still don't like it." Octavia wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"It is what it is Octavia. I have to hope that I am able to prove myself to Heda. I want the Ice Queen gone as much as she does. I want to see my mother again." Her face saddened at the thought. Was her mother okay? Did she also think she was dead? What would happen to her now?.

"I hate judgemental people , how can you judge a clan based on one bad person. Its not right. One bad leader does not mean all of there people are bad." Octavia stated, pulling Eska from her thoughts.

"How do you mean?" Eska smiled to herself as she followed Octavia.

"Like your grandmother is a sick bitch. Doesn't mean you and everyone else is. Or Indra kom trikru, shes loyal. Doesn't mean all of her people are. You cant judge a nation on one man or woman."

"You would make a good leader Octavia."

"Nah, that's Clarke and Bellamy's job. I just throw in some good ideas every now and again when there brains fry."

"You should not contradict a princess." Eska grinned as she bumped into Octavia's shoulder playfully.

"How many princesses do we have?" Octavia burst out laughing.

"What do you mean? there are others?"

"Well... We have Clarke who is also know as sky princess. Raven calls Thesda warrior princess and now there is you, the Ice princess."

"Oh i understand why you find that amusing." Eska casually glanced back to see how close the warriors where but they kept there distance.

"I'm glad Thesda is getting better, she has been keeping Raven busy."

"Me too." Eska said quietly.

"She was helping me train while we travelled. Indra taught me the basics, but i wanted to learn how to throw knives."

"Oh really? well you must have promise for her to help train you. She is a phenomenal fighter."

"You talk like you know her." Octavia stopped walking , she turned to look at Eska curiously.

"I do. We had to train together." Eska Lent against a tree to rest. She knew there was no getting out of this.

"Wait..wait. You and Thesda trained together? How? when?!" Eska sighed as she knew she would have to explain.

" I was twelve at the time, Thesda i believe was a winter older than me or something like that. I do not know what the Queen did to her. I was aware that it was bad as i was kept far away, but after a few months of glimpses of her she was bought to the training grounds by my father."  
Octavia slumped near Eska as she told her story. She never would have guessed Thesda and her knew one another. It was like everyone she knew was interlinked somehow.  
"He told my fos(first) that the Queen had ordered that she train her as she took a 'Shine' to Thesda. I know it sounds cruel, but i was happy in a way that she was there. The Queen became less focused on me." She sighed and looked at the floor.

"Hey, its ok i totally get it. Don't beat yourself up over it." Eska nodded in response. "Who was your fos?"

"That itself is complicated. Most sekens have one fos , I had three -"

"THREE?!"

"Sha. Three. Queen Nia, my mother and father."

"What the hell, how did that even work?"

"Queen Nia trained me on how to use power in the way of knowledge. She Wanted me to be shaped into the perfect heir to the throne after my father.I was bred for her." Octavia gave her a sympathetic look as she told her story. She picked up a stick and twisted it in the ground as she listened. "My father trained me how to ride horses and how to fight on them.My mother trained me how to fight , from hand to hand combat to ranged weapons. I had many more teachers but they where not my firsts."

"WAIT!" Octavia held her hand up, silencing Eska. "Hold your horses! Can you throw shards like Thesda?"

"Sha i can. But i am not as skilled as she is with them. They are not my first choice of weapon. We both exiled in different areas."

"Like?" Octavia pressed like an exited child.

"Thesda preferred light weight weapons. Such as her shards, knifes and twin swords. They worked well for her because of her speed. Where as i prefer close combat, especially hand to hand combat. You can not always depend on weapons alone. Especially in council."

"So if you two had to fight one on one who would win?" Eska contained a smile at Octavia's constant interrogation.

"I do not know. We never won a fight against each other to the Queens dismay."

"I am so confused." Octavia held her head in her palms as she groaned.

"Why?"

"How come Thesda was the Queens pet or champion thing and not you? Your her heir, it would make more sense."

"Oh. It was a power game. She found it pleasing having Heda's sister do her bidding."

"God your granny is a piece of work." Octavia grumbled.

"Mmhm."

"I might beg Thesda to ask Heda to ask Indra to take me back as her second. Indra was a good teacher, her lessons had kept her alive so far. Yeah she's strict but i needed it."

"You are no longer a seken?" Octavia sighed deeply as she looked at her boots.  
"She refused to be my fos after the exiled me and Lincoln from Trikru. Heda has undone the banishment though." Octavia dug her boot heel in the ground. " I wish i got to finish my training. Thes can't now she is injured , Hyatt is dead and no one else wants some one from skaikru." Octavia's face dropped at the thought of Hyatt. He would teach her more of there language and help her train. He didn't care that she was from the sky. To him she was like his little sister.

Eska stood up and handed Octavia her arm to help her up off the ground, which she accepted. "I will help you if you wish, Id rather people be unaware as i do not want you tainted with the bad reputation of Azgeda, also we are of similar age."

"I don't really fit in either anyway. I'm too trikru to be skaikru and too skaikru to be trikru. I might as well throw a bit of Azgeda frostiness on top." Octavia grinned making Eska smile.

"Okay then. I shall teach you."Eska grinned.

"Mochof." (Thank you.) Octavia offered her arm which Eska grasped as they sealed the deal with the gesture. Both girls eyes locked on the others.

"Pro." (your welcome) Eska whispered as she still held Octavia's arm. Realising this she dropped it quickly and diverted her eyes. 

"We should get moving, we need a decent kill to take back. We can not have the Generals guards beat us to it." Eska motioned towards the direction of the warriors.

"Sorry I kept you talking, I was just curious...." Octavia said apologetically as they proceeded to move through the trees.

"Do not worry, I have many questions of my own." .

...

Ravens found herself outside Thesda's room. Its had been a eventful evening, one she did not want to relive. She stood in the doorway clutching her stomach where Murphy had previously shot her, she didn't even notice she was doing it. She opened the door and saw Thesda who was sat on her bed watching an old film called the hunger games, She thought it would be Thesda's kind of movie so installed in into the storage device.Thesda was unsure at first when she powered up the projector, but now she was hooked to the moving pictures. Her favourite film so far had been lord of the rings trilogy. She had read the fellowship of the ring as it was in the Commanders library and she always wanted to know how it ended. Raven wished she could thank the first Arkers for saving all of the films. It wasn't a necessity but she and everyone else where happy they did. It beat playing chess. 

"Hey baby.." Raven said quietly as she shuffled into the room.

"Raven!" Thesda ginned. Her smile dropped instantly when she saw Raven pale, holding her stomach."Jok(Fuck) are you okay?What happened?!" Thesda disconnected her drip and shot out of bed , ignoring the pain in her arm and staggered across to Raven. She started checking her for injuries and Raven let her , knowing she would insist.  
"Raven are you hurt?Did some one hurt you?" Thesda asked quickly as she pulled Raven with her to sit on her bed. "What happened?." She asked as she continued to frantically check Raven, making sure she missed nothing.

"Jasper was drunk, he had a gun and he shouldn't have.I don't know who the hell gave it to him," She let Thesda take her hand in her own."He pointed the gun and me and Clarke, he wanted to kill her for killing his girlfriend who was a mountain man or woman whatever you want to call her. He got off a few rounds before Nyx got hold of him. One grazed Clarke and then Lexa showed up. Clarke spaced out rally bad and Lexa had to get her to breath, she thought she was dying."

"Is Clarke and my sister okay? "

"Yeah , your sister took her with her." Thesda gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Where is this jasper now." Thesda clenched and unclenched her jaw. How dare this jasper raise a gun to her partner. If he was not dead already she would make it so.

"In medical, Nyx did a number on him."

"I will end his life. He will regret threatening you." Raven smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"If you can beat your sister to it, Clarke looked like shit. Speaking of shit, your gonna be in it if you don't get your drip back on and your momma comes back in here."  
Thesda hated being connected to a bunch of tubes, but she couldn't lie. Skaikru healing was so much better. There where no vile tasting teas or bark that she had to consume. She picked up the connection part of her drip and looked at it in confusion, It was easy to take off but she had no idea how to reconnect it. The healers made it look so easy..

"How do i put it back on?"

"Il do it for you. I need to go clean up after though, I look like ass." Raven took the drip and clipped it back on the cannula easily. Thesda scrunched her nose up as she inspected the strange object before turning to Raven.

"You don't look like ass. You are beautiful." Thesda kissed the side of Ravens head making her blush. "Ai meizen , gifa in ,don skai gada chon hod ai tombom.."(My beautiful, caring, perfect sky girl who holds my heart.) "I have no idea what you just said, but it sounds sexy as fuck.." Raven bit her bottom lip as she watched Thesda smirk. "Yu laik bitam fanas wen yu byte yun in lip balaik." (You are very sexy when you bite your lip like that.) Thesda cupped her face and brushed her thumb over Ravens lips. "Thes.." Raven whined. "What are you doing to me.." She said as she pulled Thesda close. "I should ask you the same thing Raven." Thesda whispered as Raven held her gently, placing kisses in her hair. Loving Thesda was so different to Finn. With Finn it was a friendship that progressed into sex, that there relationship relied on. Where as being with Thesda was nothing like that. They knew as soon as they saw each other that they had met the one. She had a connection with Thesda she has never had before with anyone else. She had never been very tactile with her lovers unless it was during the act, yet she could happily hold Thesda all day. Do you think your people will vote to join Heda in the coalition?" Thesda broke the silence as she sat up noticing Raven rub her injured leg.

"Its all down to Abby and Bellamy. The commander has already apologised to me for our past. We have both done shitty things to stay alive, so have the others. They are just still sore over it all." She lifted her leg on the bed and started to adjusted her brace as Thesda watched curiously. The buckles had come loose at the top from over usage, she had to keep tightening them more and more.

"If it goes ahead, who will be going to Polis?" Thesda asked at Raven was tightening the last leather strap. She knew she would need a new one, hopefully sooner than later. Raven swung her leg back off the bed so it was hanging of the edge.

"From the council? Clarke agreed to take me with her if it goes ahead. Not like she could stop me if she wanted too." she gave Thesda her signature grin. "If her brain cells are in working order she will choose Kane, he is the best choice."

"If Abby is chancellor should she not choose?" Thesda asked confused as politics on the Ark was very different to those in Polis.  
"Yeah she should but Chancellor doesn't mean much on the ground. The delinquents follow Clarke and so do most of the Arkers. Clarke and Bellamy have been here from the start. It was Clarke who saved everyone."

"I understand, she is a good leader." Thesda sighed as she laid back on her bed with Raven sitting beside her.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"Better than before, but its still sore."

"I know the feeling. After surgery feels suck...Anya told me about your meds outburst, Sounds like you where off your face." Raven giggled as Thesda gently shoved her in her arm.

"Please tell me you are making a joke?" Thesda covered her face with her good arm.

"Nope. She practically ranted about it. She said you tried to beat her with a pillow and fell out of bed." Raven bit her lip to stop laughing. "Then you cried because you where tired and she spent the night holding you because you wouldn't settle. Apparently you where like a baby but with less drool." Thesda stayed silent as she processed the information. "She moaned about it but I think she enjoyed the cuddles."

"Ughhhhhhh! Have i not suffered enough?" Thesda bushed heavily.

"I think your momma loves embarrassing you to be fair, she's like that annoying cool parent your friends get jealous of. I'm surprised she hasn't shown me the baby photos or drawings yet."  
"You wouldn't think she's cool when she slaps mud in your face." Thesda pouted at Raven.

"You should have done as you where told then." Anya butted in as she stood in the open door way.

"Nomon..did you really tell Raven about .. that?"

" How could i not? It was like having a five winters year old goufa again except more angry and clingy." Anya smirked at Thesda while Raven snickered, earning a glare from her girlfriend. "Anyway strik won (Little one) , its a parents job to embarrass their goufa's in front of there nirons. Its tradition"

"You do not do that to Lexa!" Thesda pouted angrily as she tried to shove Raven who gave up trying not to laugh at the pair.

"Oh i do, she just refuses to let you hear about it."

Anya rolled her eyes as she walked into the bedroom. It was very small to what they had in Polis , but Clarke assured her it was a family room. Anya had no idea how they managed to survive in space in such tiny spaces. How could parents bring up children in a small box? How did they exercise? There was no way Lexa and Thesda would have been content in space, herself included. She was more than happy to be on the ground, even if war was on the horizon. Anya sank down in her usual chair , throwing her legs over the small table to rest her legs. She watched the girls interact, not wanting to disturb them just yet as Raven showed Thesda a piece of tek.  
Initially she hated Raven and wanted to murder her in her was the one who blew up the bridge and helped burn her warriors to ash. She could not deny she was skilled in her field.

Her hate for Raven mellowed out when she found out she was dating Thesda and had made her daughter happy. What shocked her the most was Lexa had vouched for her, Saying that Raven is very 'Bold yet honest' and it makes a refreshing change from the usual people she encounters.  
Anya had to admit to herself that she was impressed with the mechanic who had started to bring Thesda out of her dark place , making her smile and laugh even though the future they faced was dire. Yes she would have preferred a skilled Trikru warrior, but it is what it is. She had to accept the skai girl or push her daughter away, which she did not want that as Thesda deserved happiness.

There was another positive to there relationship, Raven was more than happy too banter and help tease Thesda. She couldn't replace Hyatt but she would do knowing he approved. She had helped raise Hyatt when Gustus was away, it was upsetting news to find out he had been killed too. He was always loyal, even when he was a boy.  
Before she returned to check on Thesda, Anya had been to see Eska and Octavia to questioning the Azgeda princess. She hoped that by gathering as much information as possible about Queen Nia and the Maunon man she had allied herself with would give them an edge. The only issue she had was having Eska in her camp and in the worried her if she was to use her knowledge of there defences against them. She had three of her best men to discreetly follow the girl as Octavia acted as her main was surprised Lexa had assigned her to the job with her unfinished was until she explained that it was for the girls own safety. Different scenarios played in her mind over the situation.

Would Eska betray them and return home to Nia?

Would she try and kill Lexa ?

Is she acting as a Azgeda spy?

Clarke vouched for Eska, Saying that she was going to help her escape even before her rescue. But Anya was still unsure, Knowing it was better to be safe than sorry.  
On her way to see her girls, Kane informed her of an attack on Clarke. It surprised her that one of her own people would try and kill her. Especially when the boy was a friend. Kane told her that Clarke was grazed by a bullet, but otherwise unharmed. The boy who took the shots was far more worse off and was being treated by Abby and if he lived he would go on trial.  
Why would Abby heal the person who tried to kill her daughter? Anya found it very strange, she would have let him die. Or even better, killed him herself. The only trial he was worth attending would be the decision to let him die from his injuries or tie him to a tree.

"Kane informed me of the natrona(Traitor) boy who shot Clarke. I do not know the full story as Kane kept it brief , but I am surprised your people took him to a healer. If we where in Polis he would be cut down for being a natrona or sentences to a thousand cuts."

Raven placed the remote on the bed as she twisted to see the General. They had hoped she already knew."He shouldn't have had the gun in the first place, never mind having one when he's off his face. He wanted Clarke dead for killing his chick in the mountain. She was the mountain girl who helped Bellamy from the inside. "

"What is a 'Chick'? I thought is was a young bird." Thesda asked before Anya could get a word in.

"Its also a word people use to say girl."

"Well why not just say girl then?"

"Because."

Thesda frowned at the answer. Skaikru used strange words for simple things. Why did they have to make a simple language so hard.

"Sha she sacrificed few good people that lived in the mountain. But in doing so she saved many. " Anya stated as she made eye contact with Raven. Having lost her family to the mountain, and being in there herself, Anya respected Clarke for defeating the Maunon. Many tried and all failed. All it took was a sky girl to fall from the sky.

"Yeah she saved all of our lives. If it wasn't for Clarkey , we would all be dead. Id have had all my marrow and blood sucked out of me just so they could go outside and skip in the grass. I tell you what, that shit hurt like a bitch."

Thesda shuffled uncomfortably at the thought of Raven being hurt and killed by the mountain men. She had already lost members of her family to the Maunon. She was thankful that Raven was not one of them.  
Anya sighed, rubbing her temples. She was right about Clarke saving her life. She would have died in the mountain, being bled like a pig. Or worse, being turned into a reaper.

Just like Lukah..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering why I didn't kill jasper, I didn't want Skaikru to have a reason to kill Nyx. I love her too much!


	15. Keep Your Blade Sharp And Your Mind Sharper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many Secrets revealed and answers to questions. Young Lexa and Hyatt :) Apologies for grammar and any mistakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Shout out to my new friend Bioguard for putting up with my complaining after my laptop died on me and I had to rewrite. Your Amazing!

_**Seventeen winters ago...** _

_"I have to go my love, the General has requested a healer. They need me as I have had the most experience in combat." Nyko sighed as he placed his hands protectively over Anya's swollen stomach. "You do know i would stay if I could Anya? I do not wish to miss the moment our child comes into the world."_

_"I understand. It is your duty." Anya replied as she lowered her head. "I would have been called too if I were not with child." Nyko gave a slight nod. He looked relieved about the fact she could not go, it would ensure Lexa was not alone. She may not be his child by blood but he treated her as such. Ever since he set eyes on her he knew she was to be their daughter._

_"I know it is my duty, but I also have a duty as a partner and father. I will come home as soon as they do not need me. Once the borders are secure,I will leave at once. I promise." Nyko bend down on one knee and placed a kiss over her stomach._

_"NOMON! NONTU!" Lexa squealed at she ran towards the couple away from Lukah who was chasing her. To him it was more jogging behind her at a slow pace._

_"My little warrior!" Nyko scooped Lexa up into his arms as she squealed with excitement as he spun her around." Have you been a good girl for your uncle?" Niko turned to look at Lukah who was smiling at the small family. He already carried his weapons and pack, ready to leave._

_"Sha! i got my first dagger!" Lexa stared at him with wide green eyes, before turning to Lukah who confirmed with a nod._

_"Indeed , I had it made for her myself. We have been doing basic training today and learning how to make fires. This little warrior has helped me find kindling for the fire haven't you Alexandria?"_

_Lexa nodded as she looked to her father and then to her uncle. "I helped get tiny sticks."_

_"She has been no trouble, like always." Lukah praised as he shared a knowing approval with his sister._

_"So how is my sister doing? You don't look too fat.." Lukah winked at Anya who brushed Lexa's hair out of her face. Anya frowned before clipping him over the back of his head. Lexa was too busy telling Nyko what things she had done today to notice the two siblings banter._

_"I would like to see you carry a child!"_

_"I carry Alexandria around all the time."_

_Anya rolled her eyes before shoving him. "It is not the same thing brother. You are able to see your own feet , sleep on your front and not have cravings for foods that are not in season! "_

_Nyko who was grinning at the two ,passed Lexa back to Lukah before he packed dried meat into his pack. They would hunt but it was always best to be prepared._

_"You know I only jest, you look wonderful." He said as he twirled Lexa around causing Anya to mellow. Lexa's squeals filled the air making onlookers grin. "So how is my unborn niece doing?"_

_"Niece?" Nyko said as he moved to place his hand over Anya's stomach._

_"You think i carry a girl?" Anya placed her hands over his as he studied her stomach._

_"Sha, she will be beautiful , just like my little sister."_

_"Girl or boy they will be beautiful." Nyko agreed with Lukah. Any child that shared looks with Anya would be stunning._

_"What about you? She is half yours." Anya raised her eyebrow at Nyko._

_"She will share my handsome looks too." he winked at Anya who rolled her eyes. "You never know, there could be two in there. I could be a father of three! it does run in my blood line."_

_Lukah snorted at Nyko's comment before receiving a look that could kill from his sister before her attention snapped back to Nyko._

_"There best be only one in here Nyko or so help me i will-" He cut her off with a quick kiss._

_"Lukah, Nyko. We have to leave!" Gustus shouted to them from the horses as he pulled his kid brother into a half hug. He beamed as the boy fought to escape the bear hug. Lukah gave him a nod in response._

_"Uncle Lukah and I have to go away again , only for a little while." Lexa pouted as she looked to her uncle for confirmation, who nodded sadly. They had been given little warning and time to prepare._   
_"Will you look after your nomon and your baby brother or sister while we are away?" Lexa nodded eagerly and grinned. She was exited to be a big sister, her parents told her it was a important job and she couldn't wait. Lots of the other children had brothers and sisters who would spend time together. Some had older siblings like Hyatt and Gustus. She got on well with gustus who was like an uncle to her as he was Nyko's childhood friend. Hyatt was a few winters older than her and he was always kind._

_"And what is the main rule?" Lukah asked seriously, after checking no one was within earshot._

_"Do not go outside on my own." She responded as she has had this information drilled into her head._

_"Why?"_

_"Because it keeps me safe fos."_

_"What do you do if you get injured and none of us are there?"_

_"Hide it and go home fast." She said with big eyes._

_"Good girl." Lukah said as he ruffled her hair. "I'm gonna miss you, little warrior." Lexa showed of her war cry making him grin. "That's it kiddo!" he praised as he handed the girl over to her father._

_"I love you Lexa." Nyko placed a kiss on the side of her head. "We will be back as soon as we can, so make sure you be a good girl for your nomon."_

_"Love you...you too nontu." Lexa giggled as he tickled her sides. Anya soaked up the moment as she knew it would be weeks before they return. She wished they didn't have to go,but In a way she was thankful as Lexa wouldn't be left alone._

_"Do not forget what your uncle said Lexa." She nodded before Nyko lowered her down to the ground. She quickly moved to stand with Anya and rested her head on her side as she watched all the men and women leave on there horses. She couldn't wait until she got her first horse. Hyatt was going to get his when Gustus came back. Anya rested her hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze._

_"Ai hod yu in onya, ai hod yu in seintaim strik won." (I love you Anya, I love you too little one.) He said as he kissed Anya on the lips before placing a soft kiss on her stomach. The action made Lexa giggle before he kissed her on the head one more time._

_"Ai hod yu in seintaim." (I love you too.) She replied with a brave smile, before Niko backed away. She swallowed hard. Fighting her emotions that had built up over the past few moments. Normally she would be fine , but with her pregnancy it had made her more emotional. Indra had playfully mocked her when she cried over skinning a rabbit. She hadn't noticed herself. After a few moments of being mortified over some one seeing he cry, Indra put her out of her misery and assured her it was normal and it happens to many women who are with child._

_"I will miss you little sister." Lukah snapped Anya from her thoughts and pulled her into a gentle hug being careful of her extra cargo. "I look forward to seeing my nieces when we return." He emphasised the word nieces._

_"Keep your blade sharp and your mind sharper."_

_"I will sister." He said before turning to Lexa."Take care of your mother and your new little brother or sister. That's an order from your Fos little seken! " he grinned before he stepped away from the duo ._

_Lexa nodded as she watched the men leave._

_..._

_"REAPERS! GET THE CHILDREN INSIDE!"_

_"Indra! Indra! Over here!" Hyatt yelled as he had opened the door to the council room._   
_Indra held a terrified Lexa in her arms as she moved quickly , weaving through the chaos. Her former first, Vikas held Anya as he followed Indra. Anya was too far into labour to walk. She did plan on giving birth in the healing hut, but the Reapers had other ideas._

_It had been a terrifying ordeal._

_Three of them crashed into the hut like rabid wolves, soaked in the blood of men making them look even more threatening. Especially to a young Lexa who had gripped onto Anya when they charged. Anya threw her knife at the reaper hitting him in the throat, he fell before he reached them. His body crumpled to the floor flooding it with disgusting blood. Indra swiftly dispatched the others with great skill right before Vikas came to help them._

_They knew something had gone very wrong._

_Reapers never ventured this far._

_Hyatt eyes grew wide when he saw Vikas carrying Anya , he quickly closed the door behind them sealing them all in. He wasn't sure if it was Anya or Lexa crying out or the people outside, they all melted into one._   
_Vikas carried Anya down the stairs following the young boy who had gathered furs and placed them on the ground as Indra requested._

_"Indra, if they get in promise me you will get Lexa out.." Anya gritted her teeth as she was cut off by another contraction._

_"No one is getting in Anya." Indra promised as she knelt down beside her friend placing her hand on her shoulder. "Our warriors are strong, we will not fall."_   
_Indra glanced at Vikas who paced the room as he tied his long blonde braids in a knot like he always did before a battle. It was less distracting when it was out of the way. She was thinking about cutting her own braids off to avoid giving her enemy any leverage._   
_Hyatt handed Indra blankets and his water skin before sitting in the corner with young girl cried for her mothers comfort as she was afraid, but she was in no position to hold her._

_"NOMON!" Lexa cried as she tried to go to her knew that Anya was having a baby, he had never seen it before but he flinched when the woman cried out. He pulled Lexa with him to sit under the meeting table hoping the little den would calm her down._

_"Its okay Lexa , your nomon is okay. I will keep you safe." He said as he pulled her onto his lap so she didn't have to sit on the cold floor._

_"I think i am afraid." Lexa whispered._

_"Its okay to be afraid, i am a little too." Hyatt reassured her. Indra gave him a nod as he kept the younger girl distracted._

_"Indra, you continue to care for Anya. I am going to keep watch and guard the door." Vikas ordered as he gripped his sword, his dark blue eyes met hers with determination. He would not let anyone pass, he would have to die first._

_"I will care for her." Indra confirmed as they clasped arms before he left the turned her attention to the younger woman. She was no longer his seken but she respected the man greatly._

_..._

_"Ai nou fig raun ai don the uf kom do disha."(I do not think i have the strength to do this.) Anya growled as she gripped onto the furs as sweat beaded over her body making her skin glisten in the candle light._

_"yu laik mous der onya, yu na kyon disha."(you are almost there Anya, you can do this.) Indra squeezed her leg in encouragement. She couldn't help but pity the younger woman. She had been in labour since noon the previous day._   
_It was normal for a woman to be in labour for a long period of time with their first child , yet It did not help having Reapers at the door and having two children in the room._

_"Won mo ban onya!" ( One more push Anya!) Anya gave a weak nod and put all of her energy into one last push. She had to do it for her unborn child, she had to do it for Lexa. She screamed as she gave everything she had, finally the pressure left her body and she gasped in relief. The wails of her new born baby filled the room telling the world of its arrival._   
_Indra quickly tied the cord off and wrapped the baby in soft furs to keep out the chill, leaving one leg exposed for the ritual._   
_She removed her dagger and pricked the tip of the blade on the newborns heel in order to check if the child was a night blood. The baby wailed as the blade made contact, unimpressed with the event._

_If the blood was red, Anya would have a child._

_If the blood was black, Heda would have a new night blood._

_Anya closed her eyes and prayed to the spirits that her child was not a night blood. Even though it would only be a few brief moments before she knew, time still seemed to heart beat fast as she awaited the words of her closest friend._

_The words that could fill her with joy or fill her with sorrow._

_Indra released a breath she did not know she held, sighing in relief for her friend as a bead of red blood pooled on the surface of the child's heel. She wiped it away with a clean piece of cloth before wrapping the baby's leg back in the furs. She remembered this moment with her daughter Gaia clearly, waiting to be told of her child's fate._

_"Natblida o nou?" (Night blood or not?) Anya asks hesitantly as she kept her eyes squeezed shut, afraid of the answer. Every new mother has to go through the same process and it was terrifying. Having carrying their child for so many months, having to go through the pains of labour to have there child taken._

_They say it is an honour to birth a night blood._

_Is it truly an honour?_

_To have your child taken away from you to be raised by a stranger._

_For them not to live a normal life._

_To train to become Heda or die trying._

_How long could she protect Lexa from this fate? How could she protect this new child if it was a night blood.?_

_"Em ste nou a natblida."(She is not a night blood.) Indra didn't even attempt to hide her relief as she gave a small smile as the child wiggled in her arms desperate for her mother._

_"A gada? ai don a nomfe?" ( A girl? i have a daughter?)Her eyes snapped open to look up at her friend._

_"Sha, em ste a gada onya,you don a meizen nomfe."( Yes, It is a girl Anya, you have a beautiful daughter.) she smiled as she passed her friend her newborn. Anya held the tiny bundle close to her and she looked at her for the first time. She let out a quiet sob as she caressed her hair. She had taken her fathers colouring,Her hair was dark brown just like his._

_"Em check au feisnes em." (she looks like her mother.) Indra commented as she observed the two._

_"Yu fig raun ena?" (You think so?)_

_"Sha toil." (Yes, very much.)_

_Across the room Hyatt and Lexa watched with wide eyes as Indra passed the small bundle to Anya, watching the baby cry out for its children forgetting the horrors happening outside the room as the baby wailed loudly. Lexa looked confused, wondering how the baby made such a big noise when it was so tiny._

_Indra cleaned Anya up the best she could after she delivered the afterbirth, disposing of it quickly. She helped move Anya into a more comfortable position away from the soaked furs._

_"Mochof Indra."(Thank you Indra.)_

_"Pro." (Your welcome) Indra rested her hand on Anya's shoulder for a moment. She was glad there was no complications and it had been a happy outcome. "I am going to check on Vikas , with any luck the worst should be over." Anya nodded in agreement._

_When Indra left the room and turned to Lexa who sat huddled with Hyatt. She extended her arm towards her, motioning her to come over. "Lexa come and meet your little sister." Anya continued to sooth the baby as she grumbled. Lexa hesitantly shuffled away from Hyatt who had fallen asleep after the baby was born, he seemed to be able to sleep through anything. She crawled out from under the table and walked hesitantly to Anya._   
_"Come on little warrior, it is alright." Anya reassured the young tapped her side, indicating where she should lay. Lexa scrambled up the furs and placed herself at Anya's side as she was pulled into a tighter embrace, resting her head on her mothers shoulder as watched the tiny human sleep on her chest. She was so small and had lots of hair unlike other babies she had seen._

_Anya watched Lexa's reaction had been quiet which was very unlike her, she assumed it was because of the attack._   
_Lexa was staring at the baby for a few moments before she spoke up."She has lots of hair." she whispered as she played with the material of Anya's shirt._  
  
_"Sha she does." Anya kissed the top of Lexa's hair."Just like you."_  
  
_"Nomon..."_  
  
_"Sha?" Anya replied as she caressed the hair of both of her girls, relieved that they where she she was still on alert and couldn't rest, making sure that her dagger close by just in case._  
  
_"Now you have a new baby does that mean I have to go away?" Lexa said with tears filling her green eyes._  
  
_"Why would you be going away?" Anya frowned when Lexa did not reply. "Alexandria?" Anya pressed as she wanted an answer. She was so exited to have a sibling , ever since she had told her she was expecting. This was very unlike Lexa._  
  
_"Quint said that you would not want me now you have your own baby." She buried her head in Anya's shoulder refusing to look at her._  
  
_"Did he now?" Anya growled. She would make sure he received a beating from his mother for insulting her. Lexa was her child. No one else's._  
  
_"Sha he said you ...you would send me away." Anya reached over and raised her head so there eyes could meet._  
  
_"Lexa you are my daughter, " Anya met her eyes with her own."We may not share blood, but it does not make you any less mine. It just makes you more special. The spirits decided to bring us together in a different way, that is all."_  
  
_"So i don't have to leave?"_  
  
_"You do not have to leave, I do not want you to ever leave." Anya peppered kisses on her cheek. "I love you very much, so does your father, uncle and now your little sister."_  
  
_"Do you think she will like me?" Lexa asked as she watched the baby stir._  
  
_"I think she loves you."_  
  
_"What is her name?"_  
  
_"Hmm what to you think to Lydia?" Lexa shook her head._  
  
_"Eris?" Lexa wrinkled her nose and shook her head._  
  
_"Well do you have any ideas my little warrior?"_  
  
_"Thesda?" Lexa said with hopeful eyes.._  
  
_"Thesda?"_  
  
_" Fos told me about the spirit beasts and there masters."_  
  
_"What did he say?"_  
  
_"He told me story about Tario, Seneka and Thesda. You know which ones nomon?"_  
  
_Of course she knew the story, her own father told it to her when she was a young child along with her brother. She couldn't help but shake her head, she loved when Lexa got exited about eyes lit up and she beamed. It would make a good distraction for her daughter, helping her forget about the horrors outside._  
  
_"No? okay then I will tell it to you." Lexa rested her head back on Anya's shoulder._  
  
_"Lots and lots of winters ago, there was three great warriors. Tario, Seneka and Thesda. Tario and Seneka where boys and Thesda was the only girl. Each brave warrior was special in there own way even before they branded-"_  
  
_"Bonded."Anya cut in making sure she used the correct words, hiding her amusement._  
  
_"Oh okay. Bonded with there keryon shoun (spirit guide). Tario was the biggest and strongrest of them. He fighted in big battles and won them all nomon! He was really really strong, stronger than nontu and uncle lukie."_  
  
_"He must have been extremely strong then."_  
  
_"Sha. He found his spirit beast in the Azgeda lands. He went to hunt a bear to prove himself to his fos ,but instead found a bear that had fur like snow. The bear was as bigger than a pauna! But he did not kill it. They had connected in here." Lexa points to her heart._  
  
_"What about the other-"_  
  
_"Nomon." Lexa frowned seriously and pressed her hand to Anya's mouth quieting her. "Let me tell you the story." Anya held back her laugh and nodded._  
  
_"Seneka was a healers seken just like Nontu, he had a big heart and lots of passion." Anya wanted to correct her as she meant compassion but she knew she would take it badly if she cut in again._  
  
_" He left camp to hunt for his dinner and was attacked by a a snake. Uncle said the it wanted to eat him, but the snake didn't eat him nomon so don't be scared." She said as she patted Anya's shoulder in comfort. " A big sandy coloured cat came from the mountain and jumped in and scared the bad snake away and saved Seneka. They where best friends like...like you and Indra!"_  
  
_"Is that so?"_  
  
_"Sha."_  
  
_"What about Thesda? Why was she special?"_

_"Thesda is my favourite. I like her because she is the only girl from the first three. She was special because she was very very very strong in her mind and made good decisions. Her spirit animal was a wolf like in the forest. No one knows when she found her spirit animal though, there are lots of stories."_  
  
_"What happened to them?"_  
  
_"Tario growed up and was king of Azgeda and ruled for many years. Seneka searched everywhere looking for new medicine so he could help more people. And Thesda growed up to help Heda with decisions." Lexa looked at Anya with big eyes. " Did you like the story nomon?"_  
  
_"Sha i did , you told it well." Anya kissed her on her temple._  
  
_"Nomon..?" Lexa questioned with big eyes. Anya could not deny her after all the effort she put in with her story. She had told it well for a young child._  
  
_"Thesda it is then little warrior."_

_..._

**_One month later_ **

_Her life had never been the same since the day of Thesda's birth. They had kept the Reapers at bay but at a price. At least half of Tondc's warriors where killed in the fight and homes where destroyed. The people that where left did there best to repair the damage , but it was never the same. More scouts where send out to patrol the areas, making sure no more slipped through the borders. The attack had weakened them, making it a good opportunity for other clans to attack if they had spies lurking. The people in Tondc where in a state of panic when news_ _spread that the reapers that attacked where familiar. They had seen a few of there own every now and again, but never witnessed such a large amount._

_Vikas_ _had his men check the dead and the news was true. They where mostly from Trikru, the General and Anya's brother where among the dead. Her older brother had died, being made into a beast that killed his own people. Vikas was reluctant to share the news not wanting to ruin her short moment of happiness, but knew it had to be done._

It hit Anya hard knowing she would never see her big brother again, knowing he died in such a way. It took her three days to summon the strength and courage to tell Lexa her Fos, her uncle was didn't speak for over a week, not even to her mother. She sat inside there tent holding the dagger he had made for her., the last thing she had of his. She was terrified that her father had also joined the spirits and wouldn't come home.

_After another month passed since the Thesda's birth , Nyko, gustus and a handful of others where still missing. Few had returned, claiming they where attacked by Azgeda at the borders and split into groups to fend off the attack. When they heard no news from there comrades they scanned the area from the trees, only to find nothing. No Azgeda , no Trikru , Nothing._

_Out off all of the people sent to the border , only one group returned._

_Part of her prayed for them to be alive. She wanted nothing more for her love to walk back through the door with gustus and spin Lexa around like he always did and meet his daughter that had his hair. To see his daughters grow._  
  
_But if they had become Reapers , she prayed for there spirits to be released. No one deserved such a terrible fate._

_..._

_Hyatt pulled a sobbing Lexa into the tent as he tied the door closed. Ever since the attack and the loss of there men, there had been no more news._   
_Everyone knew they should not have been gone for so long and would have returned by now. It was harder for Hyatt as Gustus was his only living relative. His mother passed away in child birth and his father was taken by the mountain when he was five, leaving him in the care of his older brother._  
It had been a few hard years, especially when Gustus was called away by the General or the Chief of Tondc to fight. He couldn't take his little brother with him, but luckily for him family friends stepped in to take care of the young boy.  
  
_"What is going on?" Anya asked quickly as she placed Thesda safely in her crib. She knew something was wrong as Lexa rarely cried,when she did she always had good reason._ _She rushed to Lexa who stood sobbing holding a cloth to her arm as Hyatt looked grim._

_She was bleeding._

_Back blood trickled down her small tanned wrist leaving dark tracks behind. Anya grabbed her shirt off the trunk and wrapped it around the girls arm quickly before anyone saw. She shouldn't have let her go collect fruit with Hyatt. It was the first time she had let her out alone._   
_She had made a big mistake. She knew she had to be careful and she has slipped up._

_This had happened once before, they had been careful to avoid any mishaps since. Making sure to only leave Lexa with herself, her brother or Nyko._   
_It had come as a great shock to the three of them when they had discovered Lexa was a night blood.  
She was playing outside with Lukah when she tripped and grazed her knee. They returned to there home quickly to avoid prying eyes, If anyone would have seen they would have been forced to give her up to Heda. Anya couldn't give her up and neither could the others._

_A decision was made that day._

_They would keep the secret to protect Lexa from having to compete in the conclave, there was no way she would survive fighting against the more experienced and older night bloods. If they let her go, she would be sent to her death. As Anya was working her way up in the ranks and Nyko was one out of two healers that practised in Tondc, neither of them could train Lexa without receiving attention from high ranking people. Lukah was there last option. He was there best tracker and did not have a seken, no one thought anything of it when he had taken Lexa as his. He was highly skilled and his work allowed him to take time away from the village to train the young girl. Lexa had learned many useful skills from Lukah before his spirit passed on, skills that would be the foundation for her to build on._

_Anya pulled Lexa behind her, hiding her from Hyatt even though he had already seen. Her eyes burned into his as she gave him the most intimidating stare she could give._

_Would he tell?_  
  
_Would she have to kill him?_  
  
_Did anyone else see?_

_"WHO ELSE SAW?!" Anya growled at the petrified boy as she gripped him by the shirt. She cared for Hyatt, loved him like family. She had watched him grow over the years and helped him and his brother when needed. Yet she knew if it had to come to it she would choose Lexa over him._

_She would choose her daughter every time._

_"No one." He said quickly in panic as Anya gripped tightened. He knew he was in danger, Anya was one of the best fighters Tondc had to offer. "She fell when we was trying to get the good apples off the tree. I made sure no one else saw. I swear to you i will tell no one else."_  
  
_Anya loosened his hold and turned to Lexa. "Did anyone else see?"_  
  
_"No Nomon.."_  
  
_She dropped Hyatt and ran her hands through her hair. "Jok!"(Fuck!)_  
  
_"What do we do ?" Hyatt asked cautiously as Anya paced the room._  
  
_"No one can find out. Especially right now. Everyone knows Heda is sick and it will not be long until his spirit passes."_  
  
_"Lexa will have to fight in the conclave?" Anya pulled the sobbing girl into her arms and closed her eyes for a second before giving a defeated nod._  
  
_"But ... but she is only six winters old!"_  
  
_"Age does not matter. She will have to fight if she is caught."_  
  
_"So what is the plan?"_  
  
_"We keep this quiet. If you tell anyone i will kill you. "Anya growled with such authority all Hyatt could do was nod." A thousand cuts will be a mercy compared to what I am capable of." Hyatt swallowed hard. He knew this was no bluff. He just frantically continued to nod in agreement._   
_Anya lifted Lexa into her arms and carried her to her bed. She cleaned the wound and examining it. Deciding there was no need to close the wound as it was not deep, she wrapped it tightly. Lexa's bottom lip wobbled as more tears threatened to spill from her shiny green eyes._  
  
_"Can I..I sit next to Thesda nomon?"_  
  
_"Of course, I am sure she would love that" Anya agreed to help calm Lexa had already bonded with her little sister and she could not be more pleased about it. She lifted Thesda out of her cot and placed her in the middle of the furs. Lexa helped her organise the makeshift fur wall so she could not roll off. After they where both settled Anya returned to Hyatt who hovered near the fire. He was burning the bloody cloths and rags that Lexa's blood had stained._  
  
_" She needs to be trained by the best if she is to stand a chance." Hyatt nodded in agreement. He may only be a child himself but he was very wise for his age._  
  
_"Who will train her?"_  
  
_" I intend to train her myself."_

...

**Present time**

Raven, Kane and Bellamy had agreed to the proposal, allowing them to travel to polis with Lexa and become part of her coalition. They had there doubts but they knew they had no choice. They would starve and freeze to death by the end of winter, and with the Azgeda breathing down there necks gave them the final push.

Clarke suggested taking the rover as Thesda couldn't travel on a horse in her condition. Raven was ecstatic, she was more than happy to drive as she hated riding horses as it hurt her leg. They had made the decision that Raven,Anya,Thesda and Kane would riding in the Rover, along with basic medical equipment that the skaikru had provided for Heda. Spare horses where left with skaikru for there usage, along with Hyatt's beloved meatloaf. Octavia had left her at the Arkadia under the care of her brother, she trusted no one more than him to keep her safe. They had bonded pretty well and Meatloaf seemed happy to be there.  
Thesda was distressed when she thought she had to leave Jett behind, but Lexa assured her she would bring him along. He had caused trouble in the makeshift stables as it had been days without him seeing his owner. The moment his eyes caught a glimpse of his master he was off, leaving warriors trailing behind him. Almost everyone was horrified at the black horse charging though the Arkadia grounds towards the injured girl who was being supported by the Commander herself. To every ones shock neither of the girls flinched as the horse came to an emergency stop.

Both seemed amused.

"I believe he has missed you strisis." Lexa mused as she adjusted her hold on her sisters side.

"You don't say?" Thesda reached with her good arm and ran her fingers through his mane. "Looking handsome as always." she said as Jet sniffed her wounded shoulder and snorted in response.

" We all ready to go?" Clarke questioned as she stopped next to the sisters. She reached out and petted Jett on his neck.

"I was wondering if you would like to ride Jett to polis? He is particular with people, no one rides him but me. He seems to like you though."Clarke looked to Lexa for help, she was unsure how to answer.

"I would rather you ride him or Skaifaya. I would feel more comfortable having you on a horse that i know is well trained." Clarke nodded as she looked at the sisters.

"Thank you Thesda." Thesda gave Clarke a warm smile and a nod.

"BABE!" Raven hollered from the rover as she papped the horn. Clarke rolled her eyes as Raven waved frantically.

"Guess its time to hit the road."

"So it seems." Lexa agreed holding her arm out for Thesda to take again.

"Lex I am fine. My leg was only bruised and sprained. You help Clarke on Jett." Thesda said as she shushed her sister away. Before Lexa could protest, she was steadily making her way to Raven.

"You. Bring me my horse." Lexa motioned to the young warrior who finally caught up with Jett.

"Sha Heda!" he ran back towards the horses again.

Clarke observed Jett, unsure how to mount the horse. He was far bigger than any she has ever ridden, in height and in muscle.

"Here let me." Lexa walked up to Jett and held her hand out for Clarke to take. She accepted and Lexa gently pulled her in front of her body until her front was pressed to Clarke's back. "Relax." She whispered into the side of her neck making Clarke's body tremble, causing the tiny hairs on her body to stand on end.

"Uhuh." Clarke replied as best as she could. When Lexa was this close she seemed to be incapable of forming proper words.  
Clarke yelped as Lexa slid her hands down to her hips before lifted her onto the horse in one smooth motion. SJe had to admire Lexa's strength, few women and men where capable of doing similar tasks.

"Are you okay Clarke?" Lexa asked as Clarke's body was shaking.

"Yeah I'm fine..fine totally fine. Just exited to get back on the road and stuff." Clarke blurted out in attempt to cover her embarrassment. Lexa raised her eyebrow in response before turning to her horse that the warrior had delivered. Clarke didn't miss the corner of her mouth twitch. She groaned silently as she stewed in embarrassment.

Lexa mounted her horse with ease, making Clarke frown.. Why couldn't she do that?

"Where is Nyx? It is rare she is not by your side." Lexa questioned as she moved her horse to stand next to Clarke.

"Shes right there." Clarke pointed as she smirked at Lexa for her bad observation. Nyx was splayed out on the roof of the rover watching the pair closely.

"Oh i see." Lexa blushed for missing the obvious.

"Looks like there waiting on good to go?"

"Sha i am if you are."

...

"Then you plug that wire in there...yeah like that. Now you go on the list like I showed you before and click on the one you want." Raven instructed as she helped Thesda plug in the ipod. After the days stuck in med bay she had picked up on technology quickly. Raven was proud.

"Are you sure you do not wish to choose first?"

"No its fine baby, you choose first." Raven Lent over the handbrake and kissed Thesda on the side of her head making her blush. Before they could advance, Anya cleared her throat as she climbed in the back of the rover with Kane. Raven flew back in her seat, checking her mirrors like nothing had occurred while Anya snorted in amusement.

"We all good momma in law?" Raven smirked into the mirror getting her revenge. She wouldn't let Anya have one up on her. Thesda's eyes bulged and Kane groaned.

Anya shot Raven daggers through the mirror, Her scowl turned into a smirk confusing Raven. "Are you asking me for permission for my daughters hand?" Raven's smirk wiped of her face and she paled.

"NOMON!" Thesda shrieked as she spun around looking at both women. Anya shrugged her shoulders.

"She started it."

"Maybe I should have taken a horse instead.." Kane muttered as he was stuck in a car full of strong minded women who where all shouting at each other.

"I am glad we are not in there." Eska motioned towards the Rover where they could see Kane shaking his head and sighing deeply.

"Ditto, looks like Kane got the crap end of the deal." Octavia grinned as she watched the commotion. "I bet it is Raven and Anya again."  
They watched as Lexa barked orders and got the convoy moving. Clarke waved them over towards her.

"Looks like the other Princess needs us. You ready?"

"Sha, ready as I will ever be."


	16. Falling For Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally arrive at Polis and have to endure meetings. Nyx is happy because there's lots of food and Raven gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while. I am an idiot and didn't double save. My laptop died and I had to rewrite, hence the crappy delay.   
> Apologies for grammar as usual :)
> 
> Thank you for your comments, Kudos and for those who are still reading!

 

* * *

 

Clarke's eyes grew wide as she saw Polis on the horizon for the very first time. She watches as the flame glowed steadily above the huge tower, fending off darkness that threatened the tiny buildings littered around it.

It was not what she expected.

She had heard bits and pieces about the capital from the grounders. Lexa had spoken about her home a fair few times but she never thought it would look like this. She was utterly captivated, causing the urge for her to draw to become intense. To her this looked like a scene from a fairy tale ,Part of her half expecting a dragon to circle the tower and knights running about the grounds.

Well she was half right.

Lexa kind of did look like some warrior out of a child's fairy tale. Handsome looking, clad in armour and leading her people.

Clarke was silent as she looked on, Lexa said nothing allowing her to have her moment to process. She watched Clarke as she fiddled with the horses reins. Like the Arkadia was intimidating to her, polis must have the same effect on Clarke.

"Clarke?" Lexa asked as she rested her hand on the Blonde's thigh in reassurance. "Are you alright?"

Clarke nodded slowly as her eyes where glues to the Commanders hand, before gathering her thoughts and motioned to Polis. "It is not what I thought it would look like. I thought it would be less.."

"I understand Ai hodnes." Lexa reassured giving Clarke's thigh a gentle squeeze. "I know it is different but I hope you come to like it. This can be your home if you want it to be Clarke, my home is your home."

Clarke stayed silent for a few moments, unaware of the uncomfortable situation she left Lexa in. "Do you not like it?" Lexa lowered her head.

Clarke snapped out of her day dream and quickly placed her hand on top of Lexa's , mirroring the gesture. "Oh god I didn't mean that I don't like it." She watched the slightly defeated look on the Commanders face. " I just have the urge to draw it is all, its beautiful."

Lexa's face lit up at the statement. She was afraid that Clarke was intimidated or did not like the look of her home. "We will come back after the threats have been handled and you can draw until your heart is content. It could be like a.. a date?"

Clarke raised a eyebrow as she watched Lexa shuffle nervously on her horse. A date? Did grounders even date? Is the Commander allowed to date? She quickly composed her surprise.  
"I would love to go on a date with you Lexa," Lexa's body relaxed slightly as Clarke entwined there hands. between there horses. "I just was not aware Trikru dated."

Lexa blushed slightly avoiding Clarke's eyes. "I may have asked Raven about Skaikru courting."

"You are so sweet." Clarke whispered so the other warriors could not hear. She knew that herself and Lexa could not appear weak in front of there people. "Thank you for doing that for me. Im surprised Raven didn't try anything funny, she usually would. "

"I believe she is just in her own world with my sister, they are both infatuated with each other." she squeezed Clarke hand gently before brushing her knuckles with her thumb.

"Im happy Raven has found someone worthy of her. She can be loud and sometimes too much, but she has a heart of gold. She wants to fully love some one and be loved back. Finn never really gave her that and Bellamy just want the right seems to ground her." Clarke smiles at her own joke.

"She can be very... intense? But she makes my sister smile and I have become quite fond of her myself."

"Is that so Commander?" Clarke smirked

"Come , we need to get moving. We have a meeting to attend." Lexa said quickly changing the subject.

"Fine." Clarke grumbled.

They where all pleased the journey had come to an herself was thankful as she had never spent so much time on a horse as it had become uncomfortable. They had travelled for just over two days, stopping only to rest the horses and to sleep through the night. There had been no major issues travelling , no signs of Azgeda or any other possible threats. They had to change paths a few times due to the rovers size but it was not a big setback. Raven had suggested that clear paths should be built through out the land that is within the coalition, in order to minimise the time of travelling. Two days could be shortened to a few hours in the rover and that did not need rest like horses did.

Clarke had to agree, it was a good idea and she would have to bring the matter up with Lexa.

Clarke urged Jett forward after the Commander , he was more than happy to consent to the command. She was terrified of the huge horse at first, his height alone was intimidating yet just like Thesda had said he was a friendly giant to those he liked. Thesda and Lexa both spoke of getting her her own horse when they settle in Polis. She couldn't say she wasn't exited, she had 'Borrowed' a horse she found when she was in the wilds but it was never her own.

"Stay close to me Clarke, I want my people to see that we are allies and you pose no threat." Lexa said as she approached the gate with Clarke to her right on Jett. Clarke nodded and stuck close to Lexa."Do not be afraid , you will be safe with me."

Lexa lead the group with Clarke at her side, her red sash flowing in the morning breeze and she cantered towards the gates.

"HEDA KOM DAUN , SLAK TH GAT!" (Commander has returned, open the gate!" The older gate keeper bellowed over the wall for his fellow guards to open the huge wooden doors.

"Mounin hou Heda." ( Welcome home commander.) The gate keeper said as he and the guards bowed there heads in respect.

"Mochof."(Thank you.)

The group quickly filtered in the gates following Heda. The people of Polis watched in awe as Heda and Wanheda rode side by side into the city. Bbehind them the rest of the guard followed with Ravens rover close people of Polis stopped their daily lives to welcome Heda back home, throwing flowers in her path and wishing her a long life. A tradition that has stayed long after the first Heda and celebrated by the majority of Polis. Clarke raised her eyebrow at Lexa underneath her night cat fur hood as more grounders threw flowers at there feet. Lexa gave Clarke a reassuring nod as if to say "This is normal."

It didn't take long before shouting erupted when the people realised Skaikru accompanied her and the technology that followed.

"HEDA , HEDA!"

"THEY HAVE TEK!"

"IT IS SKAIKRU!"

"SHADOW BLADE RIDES INSIDE THE BELLY OF A METAL BEAST!"

"THAT IS NOT THE GENERAL!"

"WHO IS IT?!"

"Clarke, remove your hood. They need to see we stand together this day and the days to come." Lexa said loud enough for Clarke to hear over the chaos of the people.

Clarke gave a nod after Lexa gave her a reassuring smile. "If they shoot me im gonna come back and kill you myself." Clarke muttered before removing her hood letting the inky black fur fall onto her shoulders. Lexa said nothing as she pushed her horse forward. The only tell tale of her hearing the comment was the small upturn of her mouth. It took seconds before someone realised the identity of Clarke, the girl riding the black war horse. It was made obvious with her trademark blonde hair that tumbled over the Black coat and piercing blue eyes.

Wanheda was a legend among the grounders, eyes blue as the sea, hair that glowed in the sun and power only Heda herself can match.

Clarke swallowed deeply as the crowd shot questions at the Commander. She knew there would be questions but she did not expect such a was glad that she put Nyx in the rover rather than let her walk. It would have been even more chaotic.

"HEDA IS THAT THE BEAST TAMER?!"

"SKAIKRU IS HERE WITH TEK!"

"ITS THE MOUNTAIN SLAYER!"

"WANHEDA IS HERE!"

...

By the Commanders orders ,the people of Polis where moved away from the tower to make it easier to transfer items without the crowd interfering and getting in the way. Clarke knew it was an excuse for them to be able to talk privately and to get some peace after the chaos they had just endured. She couldn't say the experience was not over whelming. She had never seen so many faces in one place, all looking at her like she was godly. Half way through she wanted to bolt, run to the nearest her fear quickly evaporated when Lexa gave her a reassuring smile. A smile that was so quick only she could see.

A smile just for her.

"Welcome to Polis Clarke." Lexa smirked as she watched the younger girls reaction as she looked lost. "IS it what you expected up close ?" she said as she nudged her horse ahead after Clarke.

"Its..Its more."

"Do you like it?"

"It is beautiful Lexa. I really want to paint it."

"Then you shall ai hodness."

Clarke couldn't help but blush, she knew what those words was unsure if Lexa knew that she understood was in no rush to tell her, she preferred the Commander to be clueless about it. She would enjoy the sweet side of Lexa as much as she could.

As they reached the base of tower, guards came to take there horses to the stables. Lexa refused to allow them to help Clarke off of Jett, she was adamant she would help Clarke herself to the guards dismay. They all stood looking awkward, wanting to help there Heda. But her Command was the law. Lexa made easy work of helping Clarke off jet, keeping her secure until her feet landed on the solid ground. Clarke couldn't help but blush at Lexa's show of strength, she knew it was for her benefit. Part of her was glad It was Lexa who helped her, as she was not a fan of heights. Not after jumping from mount weather with Anya.

Everyone's attention turned to the rover that screeched to a stop."CLARKEYPOO WHERE AM I LEAVING MY BABY?!" Raven hollered from the rover's window making everyone flinch. Clarke jumped and backed up into Lexa who quickly steadied her. Lexa closed her eves briefly , regaining her sense of hearing as her hands rested on Clarke's shoulders before replying.

" Where you are... will be fine Raven."

"OKAY! IF ANY OF THESE SHITS ROB ME IL-" Raven was cut off suddenly by a smack to the back of her head from Anya. Clarke fought the urge to laugh at her friend who now sat sulking in the front seat while the guards came to remove the contents of the rover. Anya was quick with her orders, making sure the medical supplies go right to the healing huts awaiting Clarke's tutelage. That was also part of the deal, as Abby was not in Polis the only other person with medical knowledge was Clarke. Kane knew the basics, but not enough to give the right information for half of the supplies.

Lexa stood observing the group who where cautious when Nyx appeared out from the Rover and splayed on top of the metal machine watching the people below. Her presence no longer had an effect on the others who she now knew as family, only the new guards who looked nervous to approach. Clarke smirked at Lexa who couldn't help but smile when Nyx pawed at a warriors headpiece because she wanted the feathers.

"I still cant believe you actually live here." Clarke said as she stood rooted to the ground in front of the tower, the Raven incident quickly forgotten.

"Sha. It has been my home for many years,all the Commanders before me lived here too."

"I have seen pictures of these buildings but i never believed any still stood. I just thought Polis was a tower built by your people... your home is amazing Lexa."

"This is the last tower that stands, to my knowledge anyway," Lexa moved to be closer to Clarke. "My home is your home and your friends are welcome to stay for as long as you like."

"Thank you Commander." Clarke said as she still stared at the building fully aware of the intense gaze of the woman to her right. Lexa gave her a nod before motioning the group to follow.

...

"HEDA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I-" Titus cried as he scurried down the hall towards the group, his ceremonial robes he always insisted on wearing dragged on the floor as he moved.

"Not now Titus, I have guests. Where is Indra?" Lexa said getting to the point quickly. Herself and Clarke already discussed how urgent it would be to meet with the ambassadors as soon as possible. Even if they both wished to rest after there journey, it was a price to pay for being a leader and they both accepted that.

"My apologies Heda. She is in the main hall." Lexa nodded before motioning towards the group that mainly consisted of Skaikru behind her.

"HEDA THERE IS A BEAST IN-"

"I am quite aware of Nyx Titus." Lexa raised her hand to stop the man talking as she rolled her eyes. " She is Clarke's keryon shoun (Spirit guide)also a special guest of mine. Make sure everyone is aware that if she is harmed in anyway they will be tied to a tree and suffer the consequences of there actions by Wanheda herself. "

Nyx padded closer and bumped her head under the Commander's hand in a thank you gesture. She liked this human a lot, she kept her human safe. And on the journey she always got fed good meat because she told the other humans to do it so she did not have to hunt.

Lexa's eyes grew wide. Her and Nyx had a mutual understanding over love for Clarke and her safety. She had never made and attempt to come into contact with Nyx, no matter how much she wanted to pet her glossy fur behind her ears like Clarke does. She knew she had to earn her respect first and it seems her patience had paid off. Nyx purred as Lexa rubbed behind her ears.

"Can you please see that Skaikru are taken care of as they will be staying for some time."

"Yes Heda." Titus muttered as he still stared at the cat and then to Lexa. Lexa could tell he was on the verge of combusting with questions but he would have to wait for a later time.

"Clarke, General, Eska. I wish for you accompany me. The rest of you follow Titus, he will see you to your rooms." Titus frowned at this, not used to being treated as some common servant , but the look Lexa gave him had the man lowering his head and accepting his fate, Even though he believed it was beneath him. Thesda didn't need to be told where to go, taking Ravens arm and leading her away from the group.

"Welcome home General , I must say you are looking radiant as ever." Titus beamed as he diverted his gaze from Nyx to Anya, who he only just noticed stood to the side of the group hidden behind the new couple.

Anya just raised her eyebrow at Titus who was staring at her like she was the last woman on earth. Thesda was gagging behind his back as Raven covered her mouth to hold in her laugh as everyone stood awkwardly watching the scene unfold. Octavia bit her lip and avoided looking in Ravens direction while Eska looked in pain.

"Not happening Titus." Anya rolled her eyes at the man, shutting him down instantly. Clarke watched the pair exchange words. Titus looked to be a harsh strict man, yet he was not phased by Anya's rejection like she assumed he would be.

"Thank you Commander." Kane said bowing his head, ending the awkward silence as no one else seemed to want to. The small group mumbled there thanks before following Titus down the main corridor to be seen to there rooms. Octavia though, seemed hesitant to leave, looking at Clarke and then to Eska. She had been given orders not to let the Azgeda out of her sight, yes Heda told them to go with Titus but she was still torn, Reluctant to leave her friend behind. They had gotten close since rescuing Clarke, She knew exactly how Eska felt about not fitting in anywhere, just wanting to be accepted.

Just like her.

"You okay O?" Clarke asked as she saw the confusion in her friends face as she looked to where the others where heading, then back to Eska.

"I will be fine Octavia , do not worry." Eska interrupted seeing her discomfort. Apart from her mother, no one else had looked out for her, made sure she was ok. that was until she made friends with Octavia. She didn't judge her based on her family and birth place. She just saw her as she was, just Eska.

"Actually, I may have need of you." Lexa motioned the girl to follow.

"Sha Heda."

"Commander." Clarke said capturing her attention. Lexa gave her a questioning look until she followed her gaze.

" My apologies Clarke, I would not expect you to leave Nyx behind. She may come, she is a guest of mine too."

"Thank you Commander." Clarke said and Lexa gave her a nod in response.

They all entered the lift. Clarke had never thought Polis would have had one since they had no technology, she was curious how it was powered. "Commander, if you do not have technology here, how is this powered?"

Lexa stood proudly with her arms clasped behind her back. "We may not have tek but we have many people Clarke. It is lifted by a pulley system below us."

"People are lifting us?" Clarke paled at the thought, yet it did not seem to phase the others. Anya was in a world of her own, focused straight ahead as she lent on the wall. Eska and Octavia where silent as they stood to the side of her. Octavia looked on edge while Eska let no emotion escape and stayed neutral.

"Sha. But I assure you it is perfectly safe, you have nothing to fear." Lexa brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. Clarke swallowed hard and nodded as she moved closer to Lexa for the rest of the lifts duration.

"What should we expect?" Clarke asked as she rushed out of the lift first, much to Lexa's amusement. " I doubt it is like anything we have on the Ark, our ways may be different."

"A council meeting, It is taking place as we speak. The ambassadors of the clans will be restless and agitated as I have been absent for an extended period of time." Lexa sighed as they continued on. " Bringing yourself and Eska will be a large shock to them. Especially as you are now known as Wanheda, they will see you as a large threat to my power."

"Its not like I want to be Commander-"

"I am well aware that is not your intention Clarke. But they will still expect me to kill you and take your power for myself, ensuring my position."

Octavia and Clarke's eyes shot to Lexa who rolled hers. "I do not intend to kill you Clarke, I much prefer you alive."

"I bet she does." Octavia mumbled, only to yelp when Anya's elbow met her side. Eska pulled Octavia away from the older woman, only to give Anya a chilling look for hurting her friend.

"I will inform them all on who you are, we will use it to our advantage. Having you at my side will avoid any questions. They should not refuse our plan on making Skaikru the thirteenth clan, it is for everyone's best interest. Especially with Azgeda taking our people into the Arena." Lexa said as she stormed ahead of the group with purpose.

"I want that Arena gone." Anya snarled as she kept pace with Lexa. "No one , especially children should be made to fight like that."She motioned her eye to the girls.

"Don't worry, Heda's got this." Octavia bumped gently into Eska's shoulder seeing the look on her face. Eska gave her a weak smile in return.

Lexa led the group to the meeting room leaving Clarke and Octavia looked at there surroundings with wide eyes as they followed. It was nothing like Mount weather with all there paintings, but the place had a charm to it. Carvings and banners adorned the Corridor, One for each clan lined the walls showing there alliance to Heda. Some of the symbols made Clarke smile noticing the familiarity of them.

They came to the end of the corridor to see a large door with the Commanders symbol printed on each side of the rooms entrance. There was no mistake that this was there destination.

Two guards opened the door immediately when they saw the Commander stalking down the corridor towards them followed by the group. Lexa raised her hand making the group stop. They all could hear the commotion coming from inside.

"Octavia, Eska. Wait here until you are sent for."

"Sha Heda." Octavia said and Eska nodded.

" Varrik, Zavala. Guard them with your life. No one is to come near them, understood?"

"SHA HEDA!" Both guards dropped to there knee in union.

"General, Clarke." Lexa motioned them to follow her.

"This is going to be fun." Anya rolled her eyes as they entered the room.

...

"We will wait for Heda to return!" Indra scowled at the man.

"Actions need to be taken!" Urzac snarled. "Can you not see Heda has abandoned us along with the General?! Wanheda died in the mountain, everyone knows it! we all are -"

"Branwadas." Anya mumbled so only Clarke could hear.

"You believe you have been abandoned Urzac?" Lexa demanded as she stormed towards her throne followed by Anya.

"Heda, welcome back." Indra said as she smirked at Urzac. Lexa gave her a nod.

The other ambassadors quickly bowed realising there Heda had returned, followed by the General. All mumbling "Heda and general. " In respect.

The silence ended quickly as the room filled with gasps as Clarke and Nyx stood side by side just inside the doorway.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"WHO IS SHE?"

"KILL THE BEAST HEDA!"

Lexa Growled as she stalked down the steps again only having made it to the top , keeping her boots on the red carpet.

"EM PLENI! SHOF OP EN SITTA NAU!"(Enough! be quiet and sit down now!) She Roared, staring every ambassador back down into their chairs.

Lexa motioned Clarke to come to her. Clarke couldn't help be nervous, having a bunch of people stare at her. Some in wonder, some in confusion as she walked to stand with the Commander. Once she reached Lexa she was comforted by her presence.

Nyx was more than happy to show off for the strong human, knowing most of the people in the room where weak and unworthy. She stood beside Clarke, pressing her head against her side to comfort her nervous human.

"Ambassidors, this is Klark Kom Skaikru who many know as Wanheda-"

"Why is Wanheda still alive? If this is your weakness again, Azgeda will happily step in." The Azgeda Ambassador said as he rose from his chair.

"Is that why your army has moved so close to Polis because you believe the Commander is weak?" Anya growled as she held the hilt of her sword.

"No, those are just military exercises."

"Exercises? you crossed the border into Trikru land, an army within striking distance of our beloved capitol." Indra bit as she stepped forward ready to back Anya if necessary.

"A mistake that was quickly rectified as you well know."

"The Ice Queen does not make mistakes. She makes threats." Anya went forward to attack the man but Lexa raised her arm stopping her.

"What I'm saying is that that skai whore needs to die. She is a threat to us all if she is left alive." Lexa twitched at the comment. This Azgeda scum had just called her Clarke a whore. She clenched her jaw as she turned and made her way back towards the steps.

"There is no need to argue about this again. Please, come join me. Let us speak in private." Lexa motioned towards the balcony. The Azgeda turned, giving the others a smug look before he made his way outside. "I have a message for Queen Nia." Lexa said as she followed him out.

"And I will happily deliver it-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Lexa kicked him hard in the chest sending the Azgeda off the edge of the building. He screamed as he hurtled to the ground. Lexa brushed it off with ease as she turned to her ambassadors. They all stared at her horrified as she made her way back into the room.

"Would anyone else care to question my decisions?" Everyone shook there heads quickly. Clarke looked as shocked as the Ambassadors but managed to stay quiet even when Lexa's eyes met hers for a brief moment. Yet Indra and Anya both shared a knowing look as if this was nothing new.

"Good. Then let us begin."

...

"Holy shit!" Raven gasped as she entered the room.

"Do you approve?" Thesda asked as she closed the door behind them.

"There is an actual bed!" Raven squealed as she dropped her bag and dove on the mattress, relieved to take the pressure off her leg." Oh god I'm in heaven! Come here, its so comfy!"

Thesda grinned at Ravens excitement. "Move over then, i cant fit when you lay like a starfish." Raven quickly shuffled over to make room.

"Quick cuddles?"

Thesda moved over and rested her head on Ravens chest and wrapped her arms around her carefully avoiding her healing shoulder. "I have missed this bed, Arks beds are not that comfortable."

"Imagine sleeping on those for your entire life. Sometimes I think the floor was a better option" Raven scrunched up her nose in disgust."I wish i had a room like this."She placed a kiss on Thesda's temple.

"It is yours too now. I am happy to share. "She pecked Ravens lips quickly. "I would rather you stay with me anyway, I like to know you are safe." Thesda then rolled off the bed much to Ravens dismay.

"Where are you going?"

"You will want to see the view."

"I already had a perfect view!" Raven whined before she followed Thesda out onto the balcony. Her leg started to ache badly but she put on a brave face for her girl. She knew the journey would have been far worse on horseback, so she was thankful for that but the ache was starting to couldn't complain , if she did Thesda would now.

"So what do you think?" Thesda asked smugly as she observed Raven, who's jaw just kept opening and closing.

"See the water over there?" Thesda pointed to the sea in the distance. "That's Floukru trees and beyond belong to Trikru."

"You can see all the people down there,they look like tiny ants!"

"That's the markets, they sell all kinds of things. Always busy and thriving, they have merchants from all clans."

"How come no one is walking in that spot there?" Raven frowned as she pointed below to a empty space.

"Oh that is because of Lexa, she had a tendency too-"

"Agggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." A screaming blur passed the couple as the looked over the market. Raven yelped grabbing hold of Thesda's good arm in a vice like grip ,while Thesda barely flinched as they watched the body hurtled towards the ground.

Thesda sighed and she leaned over the barrier with Raven glued to her side, resting her arms on the old concrete to have a proper look at the ground. "Looks like another one. I suppose it has been some time. Wonder what he did wrong."

"What the, who the, how the, where the fuck did he come from!" Raven blurted as her eyes darted around frantic ,looking for an explanation. "Its raining men!"

"Lexa has a tendency to throw people off her balcony.I am assuming he antagonised her."

"She throws them off?"

"Or kicks them, punches them, pushes them-"

"I get it babe." Raven said as her face paled. Thinking about the persons head bursting on impact like an over ripe pumpkin made her stomach churn. Thesda noticed this and squeezed her hand gently.

"Come, lets go inside." Thesda pulled Raven behind her."I hope the meeting is going well. Lexa and Clarke need to win them over for them to support Skaikru joining the coalition."

"I hope so too, i don't want to leave you any time soon." Raven said as she sat on the sofa next to her girlfriend , thankful for the change of subject. More so that she could sit down, she really didn't want to move again.

"I enjoy you being here with me." Thesda brushed a stray strand of Ravens hair from her face.

"Me too." Raven said as they cuddled on the sofa. "I bet Titus wants to hold your momma like this." Raven giggled as she rested her head on Thesda's lap.

Thesda groaned. "He doesn't seem to understand it will never you even seen him?"

"Cant miss his shiny bald head, it reflects light better than any mirror. And whats with the man dress?"

"You mean his ceremonial robes? He says they are a flamekepa necessity. But i believe he just likes to wear women's clothing." Thesda grinned as Raven laughed so hard tears formed.

"I love the sound of your laugh,it is now my favourite sound."

"Yours is better." Raven sat up carefully and placed a sweet kiss on Thesda's lips. The younger girl groaned in approval before pulling away.

"Do you like Polis so far?" Thesda asked as Ravens looked uncomfortable, shooting quick glances at her she wouldn't approve of her saying it out loud , she reached over with her good arm and undid the brace while raven was in her own world talking.

"It is more than i thought it would be. My dad would have loved it here." Raven said sadly as Thesda placed her brace on the table, moving so the mechanics legs rested on her lap.

"What was he like?" Thesda started to knead the muscles in Ravens leg.

"He..he was a good man, he always made time for me as a kid and even..even when i was older. He taught me a lot of what i know. I remember when he came home from work and we used to sing," she winced as Thesda worked her way mid thigh.

"Baby...stop." Raven gasped as she tried to push Thesda off her leg. To her surprise , Thesda had other ideas and shoved her back into the sofa gently.

"Its getting worse." Thesda's eyes burned into her.

Raven said nothing as she avoided Thesda's gaze and focused on the door. She tried, but she couldn't stop the tears that escaped there prison. She stayed silent, but knew they where enough confirmation for the warrior who held her.

"Raven look at me." Thesda scanned her face worriedly. Raven still made no attempt to move, her jaw clenched tight as she kept her focus else where. She was torn between embarrassment and shame. She had tried everything to save her leg, she knew it would eventually get worse but she never thought it would happen so soon. She had been putting it off, leaving it to the back of her mind telling herself that she would deal with it tomorrow.

But tomorrow had finally arrived.

She was embarrassed for Thesda to see her in pain, to see her weak. She had no idea that her leg would be useless to her in time. In Zero-G it wouldn't have been a problem. But everyone knew on the ground you needed your legs. She didn't plan on falling in love after fin, yet who would have thought that it would be with Heda's sister. But here she was. Girlfriend to a warrior princess, a girl she adored. A girl who had no idea of the extent of her injury.

"Raven beja ,you laik fir raun ai." (Raven please, you are scaring me.) Thesda whispered as she cradled Raven's tear streaked cheek in her hand. Raven didn't know much of the grounders native language. She knew her own name and she knew beja meant please. She swallowed hard and let her eyes meet with Thesda's bright amber ones. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to know.

"It..it hurts." Raven managed to grit out in was bearable with her brace, giving it the support. But now it was removed it had become agonising. Raven closed her eyes for a split second only to open them to find Thesda gone. She closed her eyes again to get a better control of the pain , hoping it would go away. She could hear Thesda talking outside but she didn't understand what was being said.

"Thesda..you need to know."

...

"Ai gaf in yu kom ge a fisa, nou jus eni fisa ai gaf in Ana. Tel em Thesda gafa yu , en bilaik em gafen kom be snap."(I need you to get a healer, not just any healer, i need Ana. Tell her Thesda sent you and that she needs to be quick.) Thesda said quickly before closing the door. She made her way to her chest at the bottom of the bed and pulled out a leather pouch of leaves. She crunched them up into the cup she had set on the side before checking on Raven. She couldn't help but worry, the older girls face was now covered in a sheen of sweat.  
She paced the room, trying to work of the adrenaline that ran through her veins. Why did Raven not tell her? It hurt her that she didn't. It hurt knowing she had been in pain, even more so for not noticing herself.

There was a quick knock on the door and a servant came in with boiling water. The brunette girl quickly placed the water on the side before making her way to the exit.

"Mochof." (Thank you.)

"Pro." (You are welcome.) The girl said before leaving.

Thesda poured the hot water into the cup with the dried leaves and set it on the side table next to the sofa to cool. Regardless to her arm, she lifted Raven up and settled herself behind the older girl, supporting her upper half. She was glad she was healing quickly, her shoulder didn't protest too much to the action.

"Ai laik hir raven. Ai wil nou bants hod yu in." ( I am here Raven. I will not leave you, I love you.) Thesda said as she held her would keep her safe.

...

"Did you just hear a scream?"Octavia asked Eska as she stared at the door with a raised eyebrow. Was that normal?

"Yes. I hope Clarke is alright."

"Heda has probably kicked one of those slimy ambassadors of the ledge, she does it every now and again." Varrik said shrugging.

"She kick's people off?" Eska asked again, just checking that she heard him correctly.

"Sha ice fall to there death. Looks a right fucking mess though,worse than any head injury i have seen. I'm glad I do not have to clean that up." Zavala chuckled at Octavia's disgust."So what kru are you from?"

"Skaikru."

"You do not look skaikru." He eyed her cloths, noting she was in a common Trikru warrior outfit.

"I don't feel like skaikru."

Zavala nodded in acceptance."I am from Rockline, My friend Varrik here is Trikru."

"That i am."

"You both live here?" Octavia asked as she had not heard much about Polis. She knew all about Trikru and Tondc but not knowing how long the wait would be, she decided to let the conversation flow.

" Not in the tower, but we have homes in the area. Polis is neutral territory so we all live hear in peace unlike before the coalition. "He gave a quick smile." My sister is bonded with a man from Broadleaf , if it was not for Heda she would not have met the man and I would not have a nephew." Octavia gave a small smile.

"I hear Skaikru came from the stars?" Varrik interrupted there conversation. Varrik was a good looking man, but the fact that he obviously knew it annoyed Octavia.

"Yep, we fell right out from the sky." She rolled her eyes as she lent on the back wall.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Varrik winked as he attempted to chat up Octavia causing Eska to Scowl at him.

"No but it will hurt when i put you on your ass." Octavia challenged as she shot a sharp look at the man. She had just ended her relationship with Lincoln, she didn't need another man in her life. Especially some one with awful lines like him. Eska smirked at Varrik knowing he had no hope.

"It appears your 'Sweet talk' does not work on every girl Varrik." Zavala smirked at his friend who looked slightly embarrassed before giving Octavia a beaming smile.  
" Octavia, I am impressed. Nit many people can shut him down like that. We should spar some time and you can tell me how you do it."

"How long do you think Heda will have us waiting out here for?" Eska interrupted the conversation in an obvious hope to stop the flirting as she shuffled uncomfortably.

"As long as it takes. It depends how the meeting is going. From the silence I'm assuming it is progressing." Varrik replied as he glanced at the door.

"So you guys just guard this room?" Octavia questioned.

"Oh no, not just this room. There is a rotation where everyone takes turns. It is an honour to serve Heda in her home." Zavala answered.

"Plus the pay is not bad.." Varrik added.

"You show little respect brother." Zavala shook his head just as Indra opened the door.

"Come, Heda awaits." Indra said frowning at the group. Her eyes stayed on Octavia for a moment before she spun around.

"Good luck." Zavala whispered before the door closed. Octavia swallowed hard, she hoped she wouldn't need it.

...

Clarke groaned as she followed Lexa through the tower. They had been in the council room for most part of the day, only taking short breaks to relieve there bladders. It had taken hours for the Ambassadors to come to an agreement, Lexa having provided evidence with witnesses in the form of former captives, and of course Nia's granddaughter herself. It was enough information and proof for them to follow the Commander into battle against the Azgeda.

Approving of Skaikru joining the coalition was another matter. Many where against it until Anya pointed out the benefits. Skaikru had the knowledge , experience and technology. If they where accepted into the coalition they would have better hopes in understanding and combating the mountain men technology.

And of course Wanheda herself.

Nyx huffed as she padded steadily beside her human. She could tell she was tired, the way she slowed behind her mate. This place was strange, there where many different humans and even human cubs. They where very small compared to the humans she had seen, and they made strange noises that hurt her ears. She slowed to keep pace once again with her human and was rewarded when she scratched her favourite spot behind her ear making her purr in response.

Lexa came to an abrupt stop at the end of the hall way which had two guards stationed . Clarke had seen many guards but these where different. They seemed more trained than the others, just by the way they stood. She assumed where Lexa's private guard until she saw them wearing a band of blue around there arm. The same blue Thesda wore. It clicked for Clarke, these where Thesda's warriors. She gave a quick smile when they moved aside in sync to let them pass. She felt safe with Lexa and Nyx but having them at the door helped her relax even more.

"Mochof."(Thank you.) Lexa said as they held the door to the room open as she and her companions entered.

"Oh my god." Clarke mumbled as she took in her surroundings. It was nothing like the Ark. There was no white or grey metal walls, no stuffy small rooms in sight. It was massive and spacious in comparison. Her eyes flicked towards the walls where paintings , weapons and furs hung giving the room character. It wasn't empty but it wasn't over cluttered either. Everything seemed to have its place and looked right.

"Lexa this place is..is amazing." Clarke said in wonder as she walked into the middle of the room, where Nyx was happily rolling around in the fur covered floor.

"Do you approve ai hodness?" Lexa asked nervously as her eyes followed Clarke around the room.

Clarke stopped noticing the armour in the corner. It all clicked. "This is your room isn't it?"

"Sha." Lexa said quietly as she observed the sky girl.

There was no mistaking the room belonged to Heda herself. Her armour rested on its stand along with different types of weapons, it was spotless. A type of neatness Clarke was incapable of. She knew Lexa would give her a room close to herself, but she would have never of expected to share. But then why not? They had slept in the same room the last few days at the Ark after the incident with jasper. Her nightmares had become less frequent with Lexa, she felt more safe..

"You want me to stay here.. with you?" Clarke asked carefully as she noticed her luggage at the base of the huge bed.

"If you are not comfortable with the idea, I can have you moved next door. it would be no problem-" Lexa nervous rant was cut off by the blonde's index finger pressing to her full lips.

"Shh." Clarke whispered as green eyes met blue. "Lexa I would rather stay with you, I would end up in here sooner than later anyway." Clarke grinned making Lexa's face light up. "I love it when you smile, you have such a beautiful smile."

"Clarke.." Lexa whined shoving her face into Clarke's shoulder so she couldn't see the blush that had covered her face.

"What's that... wait is that what I think it is?" Clarke pointed to the side of the bed. Lexa lifted her head and turned to where sh motioned.

"Oh, i had a bed made for Nyx. I do not wish for her to sleep on the floor." Lexa replies as Nyx , right on cue strutted over to her new bed and collapsed into the furs stretching her legs as she purred contently. "I believe she approves."

"You didn't have to Lexa.." Clarke said as she squeezed her hand. She loved lexa when it was just them together. In public she was Heda, a strong and powerful leader. Yet alone she was just Lexa. The sweet Lexa who thinks about the small things, the Lexa who she could make blush with a compliment yet would fight to the death to keep her safe.

"I wanted too." Lexa said as she pulled Clarke to the balcony. Clarke held Lexa's hand as she followed.

"Lexa." Clarke froze before crossing the doorway.

Lexa turned around to see Clarke look anxious. She put two and two together quickly. "Clarke , I did what I did because he disrespected me, but more so he called you a whore and for that i could not let that pass. No one will disrespect you, especially in my presence." Lexa moved to hold the smaller girl in her arms. "I would never let harm come to you Clarke."

"So your saying your not going to ninja kick me off the balcony?" Clarke Clarified.

"I do not know what i ninja is , but i would never kick you off my tower ." Lexa rushed out as if Clarke was going to leave.

"That's good to know, but all i was going to ask is would you hold my hand as I'm scared of heights.." Clarke stood leaning in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Oh.." Lexa blushed heavily as she looked at her boots.

"Indeed."

...

"No. Do not watch the sword Octavia, Watch my eyes." Eska motioned towards her eyes. " You will see your opponents next move within there eyes."

"I can already fight basics Eska." Octavia grumbled as she got back into her stance, clearly embarrassed at her failiure. "Indra taught me , remember? Cant we just get to the knife throwing.."

Eska shook her head and smirked as she circled Octavia , her boots crunching in the fresh snow. "That's precisely the problem. Indra taught you, she is Trikru."

"And? She is a great warrior. Trikru are great warriors." Octavia snapped as she readied herself for Eska's next attack.

"Prove it to me then. If you can stop me from striking you with this." Eska snapped a stick in half to form the size of a dagger before looking up to Octavia. " I will believe you."

"Bring It ." Octavia growled before swinging her practice sword at Eska. Every blow she attempted to make, Eska was to fast. Smirking as she dodged the incoming blows. Octavia's enthusiasm dwindles and she started to panic. Knowing if this was a real fight, she would be at a severe disadvantage by now. Eska had many opportunities to strike, but now she was toying with her.

"You see," The Azgeda princess dodged another blow with ease. "You move to slow Octavia," She swerved dodging under another blow only to land directly behind Octavia and rose the stick up to her throat causing the girl to freeze."I win." Eska whispered into her ear, making the tiny hairs on the back of Octavia's neck stand on end. She had been close to Octavia but not like this. Not close enough to feel the heat radiate from her skin or close enough to smell the herbs she had used in her hair. She stood for what felt like an eternity, fighting the urge to brush her lips against the soft flesh. Yet she knew, she couldn't. Not while the Ice Queen was alive, not while she was still a threat. Eska lowered the stick and backed away.

"Do you now see what I mean?" Eska went to her pack , taking out her water skin and handing it to Octavia in a quick attempt to avoid there previous moment. "Many Azgeda poison there blades, especially the Queens personal guard."

"Poison?" Octavia said after swallowing a mouthful of water before handing it back to Eska who screwed the cap tightly and placed it back in her pack.

"Sha. They are assassins by nature and they are deadly. To fight them you need to be able to fight like one of quick, dodge the blades and do not take the hit, even if it is a small scratch."

"Oh shit, do you poison your blade?" Octavia asked wide eyed. Eska shook her head.

"No , neither did my father. He said it was beneath him." Eska lowered her head at the thought of him.

"I'm sorry-"

"It is fine. He was an evil man, we both know it." Eska covered up the hurt by picking up the training sword. Roan and the Queen where the only people who where able to frighten her, make her feel weak. She was relieved that they where not with her anymore, yet she couldn't help the feel of dread when she thought about them. She hoped her mother didn't have to pay the price. But she had to remember there was nothing she could do for her mother right no, but she could help Octavia and keep her safe. She was the only one who had stayed by her side despite her clan. The only one to make her truly smile. She drew herself from her thoughts and locked eyes with the other girl.

"Ready yourself. Remember what I said, watch your opponents eyes."

Octavia bounced on the spot with a determined look etched on her face. " Lets do this."


	17. You Look Like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small family reunion. Lexa has a lot on her plate regarding Clarkes safety. Clarke helps Raven. Octavia is always hungry and Anya is just Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys im back.   
> Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been going through a really bad time and I haven't been able to write, so I am really sorry about the delay and please know I will still be continuing this fic.  
>  I have also incorporated a few things you guys wanted to see so I hope it lives up to your expectations :)
> 
> If your still reading, thank you for sticking with my fic, it means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**You look like him**

Thesda paced her quarters as she awaited for the healer to arrive. It had been some time since she had send the guard to get the help of a healer and she was becoming restless. She was aware that she would face the wrath of her lover once she woke. Raven had asked her not to involve anyone telling her the pain would pass as it always did , but Thesda knew that was not true. She could tell the older girl was in severe pain and it made no show of easing off. The tea she had made only helped dull the ache and put her to sleep, but that would not be good enough as it was not a permanent solution.

Thesda closed her eyes as she tried to regain focus, she new she would be no use to Raven in the state she was getting herself in. The last time she felt this anxious over someone else's well being was when her youngest warrior contracted the blood sickness. She stayed by his side regardless of the protests of others until he made it through. It was the same feeling with Raven, Knowing someone she was in a way responsible for is suffering and she had no idea how to help only made her heart ache worse. She was frustrated with Raven for ignoring her pain when it was evidently there. It hurt seeing her in such a state, even more so knowing she had hidden it from her on purpose so she wouldn't worry. Even though she was frustrated she could not be angry at her as it was just who Raven was. That is a reason why she loves her, the fact that she is so selfless and puts her loved ones first.

Thesda sat on the edge of the bed next to where the mechanic slept. She brushed the stray hair from her face that had escaped the strange stretchy string that usually held it. There had only been a few occasions where she had seen Ravens hair down as she always had it up. Not like she could fault her as it was practical, but she couldn't help but admire the dark locks. Noticing her hand had escaped the furs she took it into her own worn ones. She caressed her knuckles, noting how cool her hand had become she rubbed it gently between her palms to warm up.  
Thesda didn't move when she heard someone let themselves into her room without knocking. The person smoothly closed the door behind them as they walked could tell by the footsteps who approached, after all she had listened to them for many years as a child.

"You requested me goufa?" The old woman said as she stood beside her. Thesda hadn't seen her grandmother for months as she had been away with Heda, she had missed the smell of sweet herbs that seemed to follow the older woman. It reminded her of home in her younger days when life was more simple.

No Azgeda , no fighting.

Just caring for her horses and playing dress up as heda. Such a different life it was to what she lived now. Thesda turned to look at the older woman, noting how she never seems to age any more than she already had..

"Komfoni.(grandmother) I don't know what to do." Thesda said with watery eyes. She was not afraid to show her emotions in the presence of her grandmother. She always seemed to let her emotions run free in her presence. "I love her yet I can't seem to help her."

"So you finally found someone worth your time goufa?" Ana rested her hand on Thesda's shoulder. Trying to lighten the mood as she always did.

"She is worth everything to me." Thesda whispered as she let the older woman embrace her in a quick hug.

"I will do what I can goufa." She gave a reassuring nod before frowning, her mood changing from comfort to annoyance." I also want to check your wounds afterwards. I received word that you have been reckless, what where you thinking Thesda?." Ana snapped clipping the back of Thesda's head with speed a woman her age should not possess.

"I had to help-" Ana clipped the back of Thesda's head again. Thesda groaned as she knew a lecture was coming. She had no time for lectures, she just wanted to help Raven.

"You still should not be reckless! I lost your father , I do not wish to lose you too. Imagine your poor mother, what you must have put that poor girl though.." Ana shook her head before sighing deeply. "And what about your second, your warriors? How do you think they would feel knowing you died like a branwada.? You should have seen there faces when they where told you had been wounded in battle, that boy of yours looked devastated the poor goufa. "

"I understand." Thesda said taking the bag from her grandmother and setting it on the side. Ana moved closer to her patient and placed her cool hand over Ravens forehead.

"How are the younger ones? I hear they have been in the care of the fleimkepa?" Ana raised her eyebrow. Thesda knew Titus would never have agreed unless.

"I have not seen the younger ones as of yet. I met the twins in the hall yesterday and they are doing well. The younger warriors where training with the night bloods at the time with Titus , they had assured me they are all well. I am aware they wish to see me but with the meetings and Raven being sick, I couldn't just leave."

"That is understandable goufa. You hold a high position within the coalition and you do not take that lightly. They will understand your absence." She turned back to Raven " She is running a fever..When did this start?"

"Last night. I gave her the tea and it helped a little, just enough for her to sleep. I had my guard send for you not long after." Thesda slid her fingers between Ravens. "Can you help her?" Thesda asked quietly. "She is proud, she did not want help as she thinks it makes her weak."

Before Ana could reply, there was a sharp knock on the door that echoed through the room. Thesda called out for them to enter, turning to see who it was. One of the servants, Lydia entered with a bucket of hot water that Ana had apparently requested beforehand. The blonde gave a quick smile before placing the bucket near the supplies and left the room knowing words where not needed.  
Thesda closed her eyed and rested her head in her free palm, letting her grandmother see to Raven. In the silence , guilt started to gnaw at her. She felt guilty for not noticing her pain and being too busy being happy in there own little bubble. If she had paid more attention would she have known?

"This is no birth injury." Ana stated as she examined Ravens leg, tapping up the side of her calf in a slow motion.

"No it is not. She was shot by a Maunon weapon." Thesda lifted Ravens shirt to reveal her bronze skin, that now looking paler than normal. She brushed her fingers over the scar. " She told me the bullet hit here and became lodged within her spine, stopping the feeling in her legs." Thesda looked up to Ana for any sign of confusion but the elderly woman seemed to understand and nodded for her to proceed. "Her healer removed the bullet and it gave her use in her right leg but minimal use of her left."

"And that itself is deteriorating.." Ana frowned at Ravens leg.

"Sha." Thesda said weakly. "It causes her great pain."

"She walks with the brace I assume." She examined the cuts and the purpling bruises along Ravens leg where she has been tightening the brace more and more causing the buckled to dig into her flesh.

"She does."

Ana nodded in confirmation. "Goufa go and get a guard to help me turn her. I do not want pressure being applied to your shoulder." Ana said while scanning Raven for other injuries.

"No. I will move her, no one is to touch her." Thesda brushed off the muttering from the older woman and turned Raven herself. She would not have any person laying there hands on her ,She was her responsibility and she would care for her. She made sure she was resting in a position where she was able to breath and he planted a quick kiss in her hair, muttering how she was going to help her before moving over for her grandmother.

Ana drew a dagger from her belt and pressed it beneath her bindings, cutting the fabric quickly, revealing her scarred back."Poor goufa." Ana whispered as she pulled out a bottle of oil. She applied it to her palms and worked down the sides of her spine as if she was looking for something.  
Thesda didn't even want to think about how she received the harsh decorations that adorned her skin. She knew many where from the Maunon but it t made her feel uneasy knowing half where probably done by the hand of her own sister. She loved gustus, but the fact that he lied to Heda causing Raven to be blamed displeased her immensely. He was wrong to do so, and in the end paid with his life.

"What are you doing?" Thesda asked confused as her grandmother scrunched her nose in displeasure.

"I have seen Maunon weapon injuries many times. They are not as simple as arrows. They are harder to remove and sometimes break apart, like an egg that falls to the ground."

"You think she did not remove it?" Thesda frowned as it made no sense, Abby had operated on Raven herself. " But they have the tek to see those things."

"I believe there is something small left." Ana said as she stopped her movements at the middle of Ravens back. "Right here."

"That's no where near her scar-"

"Do you trust me?" The old woman cut her off as her brown eyes bore into Thesda's. Thesda looked for a moment before giving a sharp nod of approval. She trusted few people in her life, and her grandmother was one of those chosen few.

"Before you start I should send word to Wanheda, I hear she is a healer and a friend of yours."

"I promised Raven I wouldn't, she is too proud."

"She needs as much help as she can get goufa, I am sure you will be forgiven. Go now, I will stay with the Skaigada."  
"But-"  
"Thesda." Ana frowned, shooing the girl from the room. "Be quick, I could use this skaihealer I have heard so much about."

"Sha komfini." Thesda said before rushing from the room. She hoped Raven would forgive her, she really did.

 

 

...

 

 

"WEEKS?!" Clarke cried as she watched Lexa pace the room. "I thought your army was already here."

"No Clarke, that is just Trikru's warriors." Lexa sighed deeply as she poured another helping of wine. "To go to war with Azgeda I will need more than that. Especially with the Maunon tek they are using." Lexa growled the last part slamming her goblet back on the side table making it shudder causing Nyx to look up from the fur rug. She looked at Lexa with displeasure as she had disturbed her sleep. The Cat huffed before flopping on her back like a kitten as she stretched on the floor.

"Lexa what if they attack before your army gets here?" Clarke said quickly as she realized how dire there situation was. "They are already at the borders.."

"Clarke." Lexa moved quickly circling her arms around the girl quickly to help ground her."They can not pass. A blockade has been set over the border with a kill though they do not wish to fight, floukru is only a day away from we can hold off Azgeda until reinforcement arrive."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"I want this to be over." Clarke whispered into Lexa's neck as the older girl pulled her closer. She wanted everything to be normal, well at least as normal as it could be.

"As do I Clarke."

The past months had been hell.

Never would she have thought she would be here. On the ground, alive with people who she never thought existed and a huge cat for a companion. Fighting for survival everyday, not knowing what was around the corner. She never thought she would have to kill another person, never mind genocide.

All for survival.

Yet she would never want to go back up to the now she had a taste of earth and was now in the arms of the person she loves the most. Even when Lexa came to save her from Roan which she still told her she would have escaped, they had gotten closer. She couldn't deny herself Lexa, not after all they had been through.  
Clarke cuddled into Lexa more, taking advantage of the warriors body heat. She slid her hands down the warriors sides and placed her cold hands under the back of the older girls shirt making her yelp from the contact.

"Clarke." Lexa grumbled making Clarke smile into her neck.

"Its your fault for being hot."

Neither of them where prepared for the door to fly open, causing both girls to jump apart. Nyx had already sprung in front of Clarke in a defensive stance, and lexa had her dagger drawn. But the cat huffed when she realized the intruder was no threat and proceeded to go back to bed.

"Thank the spirits you are here. I need you to come with me Clarke." Thesda rushed forwards and dragged Clarke from her sisters hold, pulling her towards the door.

"Thesda what is happening, why are you out of breath?" Lexa asked worriedly as she caught hold of the younger girls arm. Her eyes scanned the girls face, taking in every detail trying to figure out the problem as if it would appear to wanted to ask the same question, but Lexa had beaten her to it. Why would Thesda need her at this time of the night?

"I have been looking for you two everywhere and i had to take the stairs." Thesda turned back to Clarke. " Raven needs your help Clarke, she is not well."

...

"Close your jaw goufa, I am not dead yet." Ana smirked at Lexa's surprised look while Clarke shot past her to see Raven.

"My apologies Komfoni(Grandmother), I am just surprised to see you here that is all." She really was surprised as the woman was suppose to be in Tondc. She had chosen to stay after the bombings to help heal the injured and stayed on there as they rebuild the village.

"Don't lie to an old woman goufa, everyone always thinks I am dead. It is what happens when you reach an age like mine. Your hair turns white, and your skin looks like dried earth." She frowned at the white strand of hair that had come loose from its hold. " And when people see you , it is as if they are surprised that a Komfoni like me is not with the spirits."

"I did not mean any disrespect.."

"I know goufa. Do not worry, when I die I am sure you would be informed. There are no healers like me in these parts you know, it will be talk of Polis. Anyway, we will have to leave this small family reunion for later. I need you to take your sister out of the room, you know I can not work when I am crowded.."

Lexa was speechless, how could she reply to a statement like that? If she agreed , the woman would slap her for being calling her old. If she disagreed, it would be disrespectful. Even though she was Heda, the old woman was one of the few people who made her feel like a child again.

"I will not leave. I told her I would not go." Thesda stood beside Raven protectively.

"I will be here, Wanheda will be here. She is not alone goufa .She is in the best place she can be right now." Ana said as she moved past the girl knowing she would move.

"Why wont she wake?" Clarke asked as she looked between both women.

"Raven did not tell us her leg had been getting worse.. She has had sleeping tea to help dull the pain." Thesda's jaw clenched. "Komfoni believes she may have a fragment of metal left from the Maunon weapon in her spine." Thesda motioned to the older woman who was placing herbs in a bowl.

"I wish to try and remove it and I would like you to assist me Wanheda." Ana added as she continued to grind down herbs.

"Clarke..You can call me Clarke." She said as she looked at all the women in the room. " I will help in any way I can."

"Mochof Clarke, you may call me Ana." Clarke gave a brief smile and a nod of confirmation before turning to back to Lexa.

"I need the Ark supplies. Can you have a guard fetch them for us? This will be a good opportunity to show our people we can work together." Clarke said to Lexa who nodded in agreement.

"That sound favourable."

"Now that's sorted, you two out." Ana shooed Lexa and a unwilling Thesda out of the room. "Go and be productive."

"But-" Both girls said before being shut down.

"There are goufa's waiting on you both. They have waited long enough." Thesda and Lexa shared a knowing look. There grandmother was right, they had been so occupied with Skaikru and the war they had to make time for the young ones.

"Now go, Out!"

...

 

 

"An infection." Octavia said as she inelegantly shoved the platter of meats and berries in front of Eska who raised her eyebrows in question. "Yeah I now right. Apparently it had been a tiny bit of something still stuck in her back that went bad. Thesda's gran and Clarke fixed her up good despite it. Im glad she's going to be okay." Octavia said before she gnawed on the leg of eyes flickered around the room quickly before meeting Eska's gaze.

"Im glad she is going to be well. Yet why do you seem nervous still." Eska observed Octavia who was eating like it was the last food on the ground.

"Whoshedimnervous?" Octavia said with a mouth full of food. Eska scrunch her nose up before smiling. She couldn't help but find the action cute the way her eyes grew in size when she homed in on the food.

"You eat when you are nervous."

"No I don't." Octavia said pointing the venison leg at Eska. Eska smirked and motioned towards the meat making the sky girl pout. She really did eat when she was nervous. every time something chaotic had happened Octavia would be eating. It never bothered Eska though, everyone had there ways of coping and this was Octavia's.

"I had an interesting day. While you where with Raven ,Thesda introduced me to her Elite warriors-"

"Thesda's what?." Eska couldn't help but get lost in those green eyes as Octavia questioned her. She knew it would capture the girls attention.

"Her elite warriors, the people call them the Blue bands or something like that..."

" She has her own warriors?" Octavia shrieked with excitement. "They have like a code name?!"

"Sha I believe so- "

"How many does she have? Have I met any?" Octavia was tugging on her sleeve with her free hand trying to get her to answer faster.

"I did not ask how many there are. And no I don't believe so, they have been with the Night bloods since we arrived."

"What are they like?"

"They are very...impressive." Eska mused." Thesda has done very well considering they have only been training with her for two winters."

"You think we can spar?" Octavia jumped out of her seat. "That would be totally awesome, fighting more that-"

"You are not ready to fight them Octavia. They will defeat you quickly." Octavia pouted at Eska. " Yes you have been training for months, but they have been training for years." Eska pressed a deflated Octavia back into her seat before brushing a lose braid behind her ear. Noticing the defeated look on her friend face she couldn't help but smile. "Either way, when we are done you will be an even match."

"Really?" Octavia beamed.

"Sha I believe so."

 

 

...

 

 

"Aden has gotten taller." Thesda mused as she opened the door to Lexa's quarters, holding it open for the older girl. " I saw him walking with Titus earlier today."

"Mochof. " Lexa said as she walked past Thesda. "Sha i believe he will grow be as big as Hyatt was."

"The cooks will have to be prepared for the hunger that comes with it."

"I bet you missed them did you not?" Thesda questioned. Lexa rolled her eyes as she grabbed the last apple from her fruit bowl and turned to her smug looking sister. "Do not even deny is sister, you missed them."

"You can not speak strisis (little sister) . I watched you with your seken. He was ...very Enthusiastic in his greeting."

"Enthusiastic? Id say it was more of a war charge." Thesda snorted as she poured them both a goblet of wine. "I can not lie, I did not expect it."

"It would have been amusing to have seen you defeated by a child." Lexa smirked as she flicked the apple in the air and caught it without even looking at the fruit. Thesda huffed at the comment and followed Lexa out onto the balcony.

"How is Raven recovering?" Lexa asked as she sliced into her apple with her dagger, taking a perfect slice from the sweet green fruit before offering it to her sister who had just placed there goblets down on the small table.

"She recovers well."Thesda removed the slice from the dagger and sat on the edge of the balcony to Lexa's displeasure and continued to bump her heels on the base of the wall as she stuffed the juicy apple slice in her mouth, chewing quickly. "Clarke ran tests, like they did on me." Thesda pouted as Lexa ate the next slice. " She was surprised Abby did not see the shard in the machine picture, but she said it was easy to miss. They say it was pressing on a said that is a thing in your..Spine? I believe that's is right. She said it is like a tiny messenger that runs from the brain to the rest of the body."

"Is that so?" Lexa handed another slice to her pouting was probably the last apple of the season that hadn't been crushed to make least they could both enjoy the juicy apple before they had to move on to the dried winter fruits to Lexa's only good thing dried grapes where good for was cake.

" said that the tiny shard from the bullet was like a wall, trapping the messenger so he could not move, stopping the use of her leg."

"Like pressure points?" Lexa moved to the side table , washing her hands in the water before cleaning and sheathing her dagger.

"I think it is similar, we shall ask her." Lexa nodded in approval. "Clarke is very intelligent you know. Komfoni is impressed with her." Thesda beamed as Lexa stood by her side again. Lexa didn't need to be told of her partners intelligence. She knew there had always been more to Clarke, she was wise beyond her years.

"Clarke is impressive, many people underestimate her seem to be picking up her knowledge quickly."

" that will help me understand Ravens condition interests me." Thesda slid off the wall to stand by Lexa's side.

"Knowledge is power." Lexa said as she watched her people below.

"So is love."

Lexa hummed in agreement before turning to her sister. "How are the twins? Indra has said fine things about them. We both know she does not offer compliments often, It is a rarity." Lexa took her goblet , sipping the slightly bitter liquid. She didn't mind wine but she preferred cider, it was always least that was a thing she could look forward to in the winter.

"They are naturally gifted."

"So is there teacher."

"We both know that to be me as a child? So quiet..."

"Quiet maybe, but it is the silent ones you need to be wary of sister." Lexa rested her palm on the younger girls shoulder. "They are unexpected with there actions and that makes them dangerous."

"I guess that is true."

"Of course it is true. Heda said so." Lexa smirked before bumping her hip into Thesda's side playfully. It was nice for her to spend time alone with her sister away from the eyes of her people. They didnt have to be Heda and her guard. They could just be them, like they used to be as children.

"You can't justify everything you say because you are Heda!" Thesda pouted, crossing her arms. "Anyway, why did you send for me?"

"Remember our deal? You agreed to training the night bloods-"

"JOK!"(Fuck) Thesda held her head in her palms..

"You thought I had forgotten?" Lexa raised an eyebrow. Thesda sighed and nodded.

"Well I have a more important task at hand." Lexa's expressions hardened as she stood with her arms clasped behind her back. " As you are aware, a war with the Azgeda is inevitable. As Heda I will be on the front line, and we both know no matter what I do Clarke will find a way to be there beside me."

"She is Wanheda." Thesda said simply.

"But she is not bleeds like you and I." Lexa Stared into the distance. "She is my strength but also my weakness.I can not fight knowing she is unsafe, She is a distraction for last time almost cost you your life and that would have been my fault. Nomon would not even look at me you know? She knew it was Prince Roan who you fought but i held the blame. I can not fault her for it either."

"Nomon is not like that, she would have forgiven you."

"Eventually ,maybe." Lexa rested her arms on the cold stone, sensing her sisters stare.

"It was my duty and my choice are Heda."

"I do not want you risking your life for me is I who should be protecting you." Lexa frowned into the distance. Yes she was Heda, but she did not want any more of her loved ones giving there lives for had lost Costia, Gustus ,Hyatt and she almost lost her sister. Thinking back, how many times had she almost lost Clarke because of her actions?

"You think too deeply sister. Do not let bad thoughts trouble you, the past is the past." She gave Lexa a quick smile. "So about Clarke. I understand how you may it where Raven i would want her protected."

"Sha.. I want the best warriors by her side."

"You want myself and the blue bonds." Thesda stated, realizing the true reason for her visit.

"And half of the elite guard." Lexa added. If Clarke made it by her side she would have the best of the best protecting her. If Wanheda would fall, moral would be lost on there side yet gained on mind the destruction it would cause to her own heart.

"The twins are more than ready for battle, but my others I am unsure are still young."

"They may stay in Polis with my young Natblida.I will not take the young children. Not to fight Azgeda." Thesda nodded in acceptance/

"Clarke will not like this does not like to be treated differently." Thesda ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"I do not care if it displeases her strisis. I need her safe, at any means necessary."

"How is she with a blade?"

Lexa sighed as she closed her eyes and gave a slight shake of her knew Clarke was a good shot with her gun. But with a blade , she could easily be bested.

"She will be targeted. You know this?"

"I am is why I want her trained. I want your help."

"You want me to help train Clarke?" Thesda's eyes grew wide.

"Sha when i am unavailable. I want to give her the best chance on the battlefield. You fight like Azgeda, it is an advantage." Lexa said to Thesda. But what she really wanted to say was she wanted to give them the best chance. If Clarke fell in battle if would break her heart.  
She would do her best to try and persuade Clarke to stay in will order it if she has too, but knowing Clarke she would find her way to her side.

"I understand what this means to you. And I myself have become fond of Wanheda, so yes I will do my best to help."

"Mochof." (Thank you)

"Pro."(Your welcome)

They both stood there in silence watching the people of Polis scurry around like tiny ants below them. The world always seemed different from her moving fast, always far was if time moved differently in the tower.  
Lexa knew she should prepare for the ceremony, yet the quiet was pleasing after the chaos that they had been through recently it was a relief.  
She looked to her right and watched her sister stare into reminded her so much of her father at times and it still hurt after all these would comment on how she is her mothers double, yet few saw her father.  
It was true, she resembled Anya with her cheekbones and frown. But everything else was Nyko, from her jaw line to her dark hair. The part she was most thankful for are her facial expressions and her laugh. It reminded her so much of him , how he was so happy and made her feel at peace in his company.  
But then again, when she looked into her sisters eyes she saw her uncle. The same amber eyes that he was no doubt she inherited those from her mothers side.

"yu laik chek au gon ai nodotaim Leks."( You are staring at me again Lex)Thesda snapped Lexa out of her trance as she tapped her calf with her boot.

"Ai laik moba. Yu jos chek au feisnes em en ai nami drop gon in ai fountaim.." (I apologies. You just look like him and I let my mind wander in memories.)

"Ai gaf ai don em."( I wish I knew him.)

"I remember how exited he was to meet you." Lexa plaged her hand on Thesda's shoulder. She wasn't very tactile but Thesda was a different matter, she made the effort. "He used to tell me how we would be close like Nomon and uncle I had to make sure you where safe because it was my job to keep you out of trouble."

Thesda let out a small laugh at the statement. "I remember you saying uncle knew I would be a girl."

"Indeed.I remember that day clearly, he was adamant you would be. He betted his best horse on it you know."

"Sounds correct.I can not imagine Nomon being so young though, it is odd. "Thesda frowned in thought.

There was a knock on the door causing both girls to turn knew who it would be and of them where ready for the evening and now she would get a lecture. Maybe after the war with Azgeda, she would get some peace and quiet at least for a day.

"Speak of the devil..." Thesda mumbled as she entered the living quarters followed by Lexa.

"Is there a reason you are not dressed?" Anya stood with her arms folded over her chest. "Or are we not joining the others .I did not know a ceremony hosted by Heda could proceed without Heda..."

"Nomon..."Thesda groaned as she flopped on Lexa's bed messing up her pillows.

"We will not take long..We have plenty of time before the ceremony starts." Lexa opened her wardrobe for her outfit she had picked out.

"Not like they can start without you are Heda." Thesda grumbled sarcastically from under a pillow.

"Im surprised your happy to lay on the bed where your sister enjoys her...physical Activities with the skaigirl." Anya smirked as Thesda flew off the bed like she where on fire.

"NOMON!" Lexa groaned and rolled her eyes. "We do not participate in physical activities..." Lexa knew her mother was trying to get to her. Anya always had to tease and she wouldn't give her the satisfaction of a reaction.

"Well the guards she was with earlier looked like he wanted to ..participate." Anya smirked as Lexa froze.

"Which one Nomon? Varrik or Zavala? Both seemed keen-" Thesda yelped as Lexa threw a boot at her which she easily dodged. "Unless she wants the best of both worlds-"

Lexa growled and jumped over the bed after her little any guard laid a hand on her skaiprisa she would cut it off herself. "You should not disrespect Wanheda!" She growled as she mentally jotted down there names. She would investigate these men and there intentions.

"NOMON!" Thesda screeched as she bounded over the table with Lexa hot on her heels.

"Perfect form on that jump Thesda." Anya approved as she stood in the same spot watching Heda, Leader of all clans fail to catch her elite guard. "You know this reminds me when you where both goufa's. Thesda loosened your saddle because you would not take her hunting with you. Did you ever catch her Lexa?" Anya mused as she recalled the memory.  
There was a knock on the door and Lexa and Thesda parted and pretended to do things of great importance as Anya went to open it. Lexa internally groaned. Why could she never be left in peace?

"Titus." Anya huffed as she held onto the door handle with a death like grip. Titus stood frozen to the spot , staring at Anya like a lost puppy before he regained his senses.

"Heda,Anya,Thesda." He bowed to Lexa before entering.

"Titus." Lexa replied as she stood with her arms behind her back awaiting the mans news.

"Wanheda is getting ready as we speak, as you requested. She seemed ...pleased with your choice of apparel yet refuses to part with that fur of hers."

"The cat or her coat?" Anya asked, her face stoic as ever as she stood beside Thesda who bit her lip holding in her snigger. Lexa did not know how to react to the statement and proceeded to stare at Titus who looked uncomfortable.

"Well...both.I Assure you I did all I could to persuade her otherwise-"

Lexa raised her hand to the rambling man before turning to arranging her own outfit of choice, leaving Titus hovering behind. "As I have told you before Titus, the cat stays. And as for the coat, she may wear it if it pleases her to do so."

"But Heda-"

"That is all on the matter Titus."

"Sha Heda. "He sighed before removing a letter from his robe. " A messenger sent me this to give to you." Titus handed Lexa the letter which she opened to find a note from Clarke asking to meet her before the ceremony in her quarters. She handed it to Anya who glanced at it before placing it with the others as Lexa moved around the screen to change.

"I will see you at the ceremony. The guards will be waiting outside." Anya dismissed herself with Titus in tow. Thesda went to leave but was called back by Lexa.

"Thes, new leathers should be ready on your return to your room. I was aware the others where heavily damaged from our previous fight."

"Mochof." (thank you)

"I want you by my right side tonight. Make sure your warriors are ready. We can not afford to look weak with Azgeda so close by. Wear the war paint and the cape I had made for you last summer. I want to make an...impression."

"Sha Heda."

Lexa watched Thesda exit. She would make sure they all know she is Heda and not the Azgeda Queen. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but worry that others may follow Nia. Cowards that fear the weapons of the Maunon and the power of Azgeda. The other clans in the coalition already had a distaste for Nia , especially after it had been revealed she had taken people for her own entertainment and killed them off in the Arena. But she would have to remind her people that not all Azgeda where like the Queen.

There are those who follow willingly, those who are forced to do her bidding and the children who are innocent. She knew from experience that just because a leader is bad does not mean all who follow are.  
Lexa lifted a jar of dark liquid of the shelf above her mirror and opened the lid. She set it down on the side table before dipping her index and middle fingers into the paint. She looked at her reflection as she applied her mask. The paint was cool at it touched her skin, she brushed her fingers over her eyes covering her tanned skin with the design quickly as it dried as fast as it was applied. After she was done, she cleaned her hands in the nearby basin removing the access paint. Lexa looked up at her reflection checking that her appearance was acceptable before making her way over to her chest next to her bed. Lexa removed the small fabric bag that she had left on top of her belongings and placed it on the side table.

All she had to do now was wait for Clarke.


	18. Guilt trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates. Like serious lack, but I had good reason!
> 
> So on may 29th 2017, I met the love of my life. Ironically through this story .  
> I live in the uk and she lives in the states so it has had its difficulties. Lots of over time, plane tickets, lonely nights, Illnesses, teddy bears, tshirt swaps when we are away and falling asleep on the phone. But she is worth it all. They say when you know , you know. And I didn't believe that until I met her. So for all those of you who read fic on here thinking all is lost, don't worry your moment will come. Don't give up and keep pushing forward. Sometimes happiness comes from the most unlikely of places :)
> 
> Kynance x

Octavia lay across the bed like a starfish as she watched Clarke lace up her boots for the ceremony. "I cant believe you told Titus you are going to wear your fur jacket to the ceremony instead of the matching one. I thought the poor guy was gonna have a fit right there on the floor." 

Clarke shook her head as she smiled. She couldn't deny she had found the man irritating to say the least. The man was relentless, it had taken her a good ten minuets to encourage him leave. For a moment she was sure he was going to stay and braid her hair himself.

"Well at least he's gone for now." 

"You know he would have gone right back to Heda right?" Octavia sat up on the bed and stretched her right arm over her shoulder.   
Clarke just shrugged. She knew Lexa would let her wear what she liked, She had given her options to choose but she would never force her. If Titus went straight to Heda, she would more likely find the situation amusing or a waste of her time.

"Well at least we know Heda has fine taste in dresses." Octavia said as she lent forward and touched the silky fabric . "It looks expensive."

"Its different to what I have been wearing for the past few months." Clarke looked down the grey dress before fastening the soft wolf fur jacket that matched. She had no doubt it was expensive and Lexa more than likely had it specifically made for her.

"Looks.... fancy." Octavia said in between crunches.

"O, are you eating again?..." Clarke said in disbelief. By the amount the younger girl ate she should be like a fat boar, yet she was still physically fit. "What is it your even eating? never mind that where did you even pull it from?""

"Ummm." she said as she looked up guiltily at Clarke as she held the pouch. "Its the crunchy bits off the boar, they roast the fat and it crackles. Its really good. Wish we had this on the ark."

"Where do you even put it all O? If I ate like you I would be huge."

"Raven said it all goes to my fat head." Octavia pouted. "I keep telling her it just because my hair gets fluffy." She frowned." I blame living on half rations at the ark. You know...living under the floor, with just one stuffed toy...and only Bell for company." She threw her arms in the air dramatically spilling a few chunks of meat.

"Guilt trip much?" Clarke rolled her eyes as she stole a piece of the crackling before making her way to the mirror. Octavia had a way of making any food look appealing, even if it was bland.

"You could have just asked." Octavia sighed as she followed Clarke who sat on the dresser chair.

"So where is Eska if you are here? " Clarke asked as Octavia started to braid her hair. "Please don't tell me you have left her. Lexa will be pissed.."

"Indra collected her. She said it was alright for me to come and help you as they have to run through Azgeda issues. Indra..still looked pissed with me though."

"Give her time." Clarke watched as Octavia nodded in the reflection. She didn't know Indra as well as Octavia did but she knew she was a proud stubborn woman from what she had gathered. She just hoped that with time she would forgive her friend.

"I am surprised you left her with someone else other than you."

"She isn't my biggest fan but I trust Indra, she is honourable. Plus Kane will be there. He was a right prick on the ark but down here he seems to be less of one." Octavia answered honestly. Clarke nodded in acceptance.

Clarke observed Octavia in the mirror as she started braiding the sides of her hair. She herself could do simple braids but nothing like how the grounders do. She couldn't help but be slightly jealous of Octavia, she always seemed to pick up grounder skills faster. She was almost fluent in Trigendeslang, could fight far better than she could and she was more educated in traditions.

She belonged with the grounders, there was no doubt about it. 

"So, you and the Ice princess.." Clarke shuffled her eyebrows at Octavia's horrified reflection.

"Oh for arks sake don't you start too. You sound like Raven."

"That's what happens when you spend days in her company. Anyway, stop changing the topic and spill."

"There is nothing to spill. We are just friends." Octavia's face hardened as she came to the intricate part of the braid.

"Just friends?" Clarke said slowly emphasising on the friends.

"Yep just friends. Friends , Buddies, Amigos. You know."

"Mmhm." 

"Yep."

Before Clarke could continue grilling Octavia, Lydia entered the room with the pins she had requested. The woman placed the pouch on the side table.

"I have a message for Wanheda from Heda." Octavia stepped aside so the girl could speak to Clarke. " Heda wishes for you to meet her your quarters before the ceremony."

"Okay, thank you. Tell her I will be there." Clarke confirmed. The blonde nodded before leaving the room. Octavia made sure the door was closed behind her before returning to Clarke.

"I don't like her, she's a right oddball ." Octavia sniffed the air. "And she smells funny too."

"How old are you O?" 

"Stop with the sarcasm clarkey. I was just saying." 

Clarke rolled her eyes as her friend continued her air. "So you like her?"

"Ewww no way. I dont do blondes." Octavia fake gagged before she notice Clarke stare at her with a raised eyebrow. "Whoa, hold on princess. Im not saying your unattractive, because your super hot. But the brunettes are where its at. Like hello? Have you seen Raven, Thesda and even Lexa? All brunette and super hot. Its like they have that mystery thing going on."

"Like Eska?"

"Yeah like Eska-"

"HA So you do like like Eska?" Clarke smirked.

"Duh. We wouldn't be friends otherwise." Octavia rolled her eyes trying to brush the question off.

"I mean as in deep feelings. More than friends?"

"Nope, just platonic."

"Interesting."

"Enough about her. More about you. Are you not nervous at all? You are about to get on your knees for your girlfriend, in front of everyone..and get branded like cattle along with the guy who wants a piece of momma G."

"O!" Clarke cringed. "Your so crude. You've been spending too much time with Rae."

"You love me, I chill you out. If i wasn't here, you would be flapping like a fish out of water. Love me." she pointed at herself.

"I cant deny that." Clarke gave the younger girl a smile. She was right, if it wasn't for her she would be more nervous.   
She was about to sign her people away to Lexa, in front of all the clans yet being with Octavia made her forget her problems. "Your a great friend O."

"I know im awesome."

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late."

 

...

 

Thesda attached her cape to her pauldron , threading the fabric through the leather strip to keep is secure. Lexa had had her cloths delivered to her room , but instead of accidentally waking Raven, Luna had offered for her to change in her quarters as not to disturb Ravens rest. 

Luna had arrived in polis and sent her warriors to the barricade to assist Trikru. Being leader of Floukru and a friend of Heda, she wanted to be present for the ceremony.

"I do like the colour." Thesda commented as she messed around with the straps. "Lexa chose well, it fits perfectly." 

Thesda tightened the last part of her cape and assessed her outfit. There was no doubt it was expensive, with the black and blue leather combination, It would have cost her sister a pretty penny. It was far more superior to her last armour. Her old gear was modest but practical, and would have still used it if it hadn't been ruined in the battle with Roan. 

This however, screamed authority. 

"I believe it is Heda's way of saying she cares." Luna replied as she pulled a jar of war paint and placed it on the dresser.

"Sounds like Lex." Thesda agreed. "Thank you for braiding my hair Luna. Its far better than anything I could have done." Luna had previously braided her hair in a braid hawk style making her look every bit of the warrior she was. 

"You are very welcome." "Luna gave her a sweet smile before removing the jar and opening it to reveal the black paint." Would you like me to apply the paint? I remember your design, not like i could forget it."

"Are you sure you would like to?" Thesda questioned. Applying another's war pain was usually reserved for there loved one. Warriors chose to have there partners apply the paint as a symbol of luck, in hopes they would return home.

"Sha it would be an honour for me to do so." Luna replied. And Thesda gave a nod of approval.

"Have you had word from Echo?"

"Not for some time now." Luna's face fell ."She should have been back by now."

Thesda gave her a sympathetic look. Echo was on of the most bravest women she had ever met. If it was not for her, she would still be in Azgeda. After rescuing her, Echo continued to work as a informant for Heda. The woman had even been captured by the maunon and still made it out alive. She had a close relationship with Echo, more so after her rescue. She was one of the few people who treated her normally and didn't smother her.   
She had often been left with Costia or Echo as a child as Lexa and her mother had been busy with forming the coalition. It was for the best, as no young child wants to be in meetings that lasted days.

Thinking about it, she hadn't been raised by just one woman. She was raised by many.

When her mother was away it was Costia who would mother her, reading her bed time stories and sewing her bear when it had torn. Anya could be soft when she wanted to be, but Costia always was.  
Echo on the other hand was more..adventurous. Being half Azgeda and half Trikru .It had taken many years for the people to accept her because of her Azgeda blood. It was rarely heard of for people to have children outside there clan. Of course after the coalition it wasn't as much of an issue.  
Thesda had known the woman all her life. To be honest, she was like a aunt she never had.

"I remember when I was a small goufa, Echo taught me how to swim." Thesda closed her eyes as Luna applied the paint. "My mother was .. well you know how she is.

 

Flash back

"You either swim or sink like a rock.."

"Nomon I don't want to." Thesda mumbled as she stared at the slow moving river, clinging to Anya's leg.

"You will be fine little one..At least it is summer. When I was a goufa, my father taught me in winter when there was snow on the ground." Thesda whined as they stood at the water side.

"Remember what I told you to do?"

"Sha. But-" Thesda screeched as Anya pushed her in.

Thesda went under the water, flapping her little arms and legs around trying to get back up to the surface, but in doing so she spun herself around making it even harder to determine which way was up. She finally stabilised her direction and started to successfully move to the surface, only to be pulled down by something holding her leg back.

Anya stood at the river side watching like a hawk awaiting for Thesda to come up for air. She waited uncomfortably now, noting when she did this with Lexa she had come up by now.

"Jok." Anya grunted as she threw her jacket to the side and dove in. It didn't take long for her to realise the issue. 

Thesda watched as her mother dove in the water and quickly made her way to her side .She unsheathed her dagger from her side cutting the weeds that trapped her leg. As soon as she was cut free, she felt herself being pushed to the surface."

 

End flashback

 

"That sounds like Anya." Luna continued to chuckle

"I know. I sank like a rock, got trapped and she had to pull me out." Thesda let out a laugh. "She was not happy. We were both soaked and I remember my nose burning from the water so I stood there and cried. It was unpleasant."

"How old was you?" Luna spread the paint over her eyes, making sure the wings on her temples were perfect.

"Five winters old." Both of the women bust out into laughter. Only Anya could parent as she did.

"It took me ages to even go near the water again. Echo persuaded me to try again. I remember clinging to her like a young pauna. I learned to swim that day though."

"Sha Echo is patient." Luna agreed.

"She is. That is why I believe she is okay." Thesda said as Luna finished her war paint. "She will come back to you."

"She has too." Luna gave a sad smile. "She promised."

Thesda nodded. "She will.It is Echo we speak of."

After a few moments of Luna helping her with her finishing touches she was ready.

"Lexa wanted intimidating..she certainly got it." Luna noted as she gave Thesda the once over before pulling her to the full mirror. "Take a look."

Luna was right. She looked as intimidating as Heda herself.

"Well we best get moving." Luna said as she gave her own appearance a nod of approval. 

They didn't have to walk far as Luna's room was just across from the lift. Thesda pulled the lever and waited for it to reach there floor.

"I will have to meet you in the hall. Lexa has requested my warriors to be present at the ceremony and I have to go and inform them as they are unaware."

"That's perfectly fine." Luna agreed. "I hear they are doing well. Echo told me you have taken a seken last time we spoke....Im thinking of taking on a seken."

"Sha i have, his name is Rune." She smiled fondly. "He will make a fine warrior. I shall introduce you to him once we have free time."

"Id love to meet him." Luna smiled.

"Are you looking for a seken in floukru or just in general?"

"I don't really mind what clan they are born under. I just will know when i know you know?"

"I know." Thesda replied making them both grin. "Well this is where I leave you. Thank you for your help Luna." 

"Anytime Thes." They both grasped arms before Thesda left the lift and made her way to her warriors quarters. It was on the same floor where the nightbloods lived. Lexa wanted the future Heda to have a good relationship with there future guards so she had them all live on the same floor.

Thesda could here the younger ones through the door already as she made her way through the hallway. Thesda marched down the hall with purpose, looking as regal as heda herself with her blue cape trailing behind her like a river. She needed to get them prepare quickly as she was already running behind.

She opened the door to the main quarters, causing them all to stop and get in line within seconds. Her seken, who was the youngest of the group trailed behind.

"Seda!" (Teacher) They bowed there heads in union. She gave a nod of approval in response.

"As you may have heard Skaikru ill be joining the coalition," There where a few nods between the small group. ",the ceremony for the union will be today as all of the council members are already present, all council members will be present. As i am sure you are all aware, there are those who oppose the idea, those who believe skaikru are a threat."

Thesda made eye contact with them all, making sure they understand. "This is good for the coalition, we will have better healing equipment and tek for us all to utilise. The only problem is the general believes this to be a good opportunity for our enemies to strike at Heda.." Thesda crossed her arms behind her back as she paced in front of her elite warriors, her blue cape dragging on the floor behind her.

"You want us all present seda?" Petra asked as she stayed in formation with her team.

"Sha. I need you all there. Heda has asked for the Blue bonds and the Elite, so they will be joining you."

"Sha Seda.."

"Few people are aware of your existence and I wish to use that to our benefit." She looked at her warriors that stood in line.

Petra and Asher, the twins stood side by side as always. They where twins, but they looked nothing alike. Petra who's long hair was black as night stood taller than her sibling, who had hair as white as snow. Asher had always sported short hair since Thesda met her. The girls hair was cropped like a small child, shaggy but practical. She barely spoke, only when absolutely necessary or when addressed by heda or herself. Otherwise she was more than happy to let Petra be the voice of them both. 

It was strange at first for Thesda to take on students close to her own age, but in the end they respected her like any teacher.

Thesda looked to the right of the girls where Firnen, Ebony and Rune stood in line. Firnen arrived a few months after the twins, he wanted a new life. A life of honour unlike his outcast parents who cared little for him. He used to watch the twins train in the grounds through a small gap in the wall. Of course Thesda was aware of him being there and after a few weeks passed by, she decided to put him to the test, and now here they are.

"Seda."Firnen said and lowered his head in respect, his auburn braids falling forward as he moved.. "It is my honour to be beside you to protect Heda.." Thesda smiled and rested her hand on his shoulder before moving on.

"Does this mean i get to go too?" Ebony questioned quickly before being nudged in the side by Firnen. "Sorry Seda." she said quickly to cover up her eagerness. Ebony unlike the others came with the building.

Literally. 

Her mother was a handmaiden for a previous General and the result of the union was Ebony. Being close to firnen's age , they became friends and complimented each others skills.

"I accept your apology but do not let your tongue slip tonight."

"Yes Seda." Ebony said quickly before giving a smile which Thesda couldn't help but return.  
Thesda moved down the line, having to drop her gaze lower to find the last warrior.

"Hi ." the small voice said as Theda looked down to see two huge brown eyes peering up at her. Thesda bend down on one knee so she could be closer to Runes height. "I don't gets to go do I. Because im not growed up yet." the small boy pouted.

He was young , but he was no fool.

Thesda bit her lip to hide her smile. She couldn't deny she had a soft spot for the boy, since she had found him she had treated him like he was her own.

"I can not take you because I have a very special task for you. One only I trust you to do." Thesda said quietly so he thought the others couldn't here, but they just smiled at the boy fondly.

"Weally?!" He gasped and shuffled on the spot in excitement.

"Sha. I need you to be a personal guard for Raven kom skaikru. She is injured at the moment so she needs a strong warrior like you to keep her safe. Do you think you could do that for me Rune?"

"SHA!" he squeaked before resuming the stance.

"Very good." Thesda replied as she stood to her normal height. "Firnen, Ebony.I want you to go with Petra and Asher. They know where you need to be. I want a sweep of the room before you take your places."

"Sha Seda." they sad in union.

"You may leave." Thesda said as they gave a nod before exiting the room. Thesda bend down to pick the boy up. "I think Raven will enjoy your company."

"WAIT!" The boy screamed as she left to exit the room. He tugged on her cape in panic. "We lefted baloo!" 

Thesda scanned the room looking for the bear she had made for him. "There he is." She carried him to the sofa where the boy had left him. "Would you like any more toys from in here to take with you?" She handed him the brown teddy and he shook his head.

"Alright then. Lets go and meet Raven."


End file.
